Pasión y Baile
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Sakura no está segura de lo que siente por ese ser tan perfecto, es casi lo que ella hubiera deseado para que fuera su novio, iban a la misma universidad, a la misma clase... El único problema es que era su profesor... (Terminado)
1. Primer día de clases

OK! Dije que sería para el 11, pero estuve muy ocupada u.u

Así que traigo hoy una nueva historia, SasuSaku por supuesto

Espero les guste :D

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sakura comenzaba su cuarto semestre de maravilla, sus profesores eran buenos, unos que otros estrictos, pero la pasaba bien. Su carrera, que era arte, la tenía cautivada, la adoraba, era lo que siempre había querido estudiar. Tenía de su lado a su mejor amiga Hinata, quienes eran amigas desde pequeñas, cuando estaban en primaria.

Nunca se separaron.

También tenía otra amiga, Ino, a quien conocieron en secundaria. Ella antes era hostil y muy intolerante, luego de conocerla a fondo por una pelea que tuvieron, se volvieron amigas y las tres se hicieron inseparables.

A la única clase que le faltaba ir, era a danza contemporánea, no conocía a su profesor y el primer día de clases con él, el profesor nunca llegó, el rectorado había dejado una nota en la puerta del salón diciendo que estaba enfermo que lo esperaran a la semana siguiente.

-Una clase perdida. –Sakura lamentaba no poder poner esa materia con otro profesor. Le hablaron muy bien de ese profesor, que era un buen coreógrafo y quería aprender de él, sus movimientos, que era lo que ese tipo motivaba a los demás poner esa clase con él. Pero al ver que faltó al primer día de clases, lamentó no poder estar con Hinata e Ino, ellas colocaron esa materia con otro profesor.

Ella había quedado sola.

Aunque ni tanto, al lado de ella estaba Naruto, lo había conocido cuando entró a la universidad. Congeniaron genial, no como pareja, puesto que Naruto le había confesado que le gustaba Hinata y viceversa, total que Sakura tenía ese secreto para ella. Con tal de que fueron muy buenos amigos y se ponían en casi todas las clase juntos.

Un día Sakura había arreglado el horario, para que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran juntos en una clase por todo un semestre… Nunca se hablaron.

Sakura había entrado al salón con Naruto y se sentaron de forma paralela, para no interrumpir la conversa que tenían los dos.

-Ojalá no falte hoy. –Decía Naruto, quien cruzó los brazos y apoyó en ellos su cabeza, ya que los brazos estaban en el pedazo de madera sobresaliente del pupitre.

-Espero que no, sino recibirá un golpecito mío. –Esto lo dijo Sakura dándole un pequeño golpe a Naruto quien se sobaba el brazo y luego rió y volvió a la posición de antes.

-Ahí viene. –Había dicho una chica que Sakura conocía solo de rostro, ya había estudiado con ella, pero no sabía su nombre. Todos se sentaron y el profesor entró sin decir nada, vestía con un pantalón negro a notable vista se veía que era para bailar. Una camisa de color azul oscuro, zapatos negros y tenía un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. Abrió su bolso para encontrar un marcador, en la pizarra había colocado su nombre, se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó en la silla y luego se sentó en el escritorio.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, seré su profesor de Danza Contemporánea. Aquí lo que haremos será… Bailar. –Cuando había dicho eso, él había abierto los brazos, como si estuviera diciendo, _es lógico_. –Quien se pierda con mi coreografía, quien haya tenido un paso en falso, tropezado, equivocado o simplemente no se la quiera aprender… No es mi problema. –En eso se bajó del escritorio y empezó a caminar entre los pasillos de pupitres. –Quien raspe no será por mi culpa, será por la suya. –Esto lo dijo señalando a un chico que estaba más al frente, el muchacho se había sorprendido y se notaba asustado.

Sasuke volvió a caminar y pasó al lado de la pelirrosa, ella solo estaba impresionada. Solo le pasaba una pregunta por su mente. _¿Serán difíciles sus coreografías?_ Ella sonreía.

-¿Quién tiene dudas? –Nadie había levantado la mano, nadie hacia ni el menor de los ruidos. Solo se escuchaba el resoplo del viento, pues ya era época del frío y quien no tuviera un suéter a la mano, estaba loco. –Bien, empecemos. Quiero que pongan los pupitres en forma de círculo.

Todos tomaron su pupitre y lo pegaron en la pared, con esto se hizo un circulo y el centro del salón un espacio vacío. Todo se habían ubicado al frente de su pupitre, sin moverse y luego el profesor se puso en medio del salón a explicarles.

-Bien, lo que haremos hoy será un ejercicio. –Sakura lo miraba atentamente, ya se estaba preguntando porque las chicas le decían el seductor, el sexy, el profesor más hermoso que pudo tener esa universidad. Pues si que lo era. Pero Sakura no quería pensar de él en esa manera, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera fijarse en los detalles.

Tenía unos ojos negros como la noche, atrapantes, escandalosos y misteriosos, llenos de furia como también de cariño. Un cuerpo de infarto, ya que su camisa era un tanto ajustada a su torso y ella lo admiraba. Su cabello azabache, rebelde. Y solo pudo notar que tenía una perforación en el lóbulo izquierdo, y de ella guindaba un zarcillo color negro.

-Repetiré el paso cinco veces. –Mostró su mano abierta, queriendo decir cinco. –Ya lo demás será cosa tuya.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Le preguntó Naruto.

-Que tendrá que aprenderse la coreografía y uno por uno pasará a bailarlo casi igual o exactamente igual como lo hice yo. –Naruto tragó seco y Sakura solo lo observó.

Sasuke prendió la música y comenzó a bailar. Por lo menos no era toda la canción, sino una parte principal de la canción. Repitió el baile cinco veces como había dicho. Algunos decían que lo hiciera de nuevo y él solo negó. Y mandó a la primera chica al matadero.

-Baila. –La chica lo había hecho sin éxito. Ya en los primeros pasos se había equivocado, de una el profesor le había dicho que parara y que se sentara. Así hacía con todos, hubo algunos chicos que lo hicieron estupendamente, a otros les tocó la mala suerte.

Le había tocado el turno a Naruto.

-Suerte. –Le había susurrado Sakura y ella solo sonreía nerviosa. No sabía como bailaba Naruto, a pesar de que iban a clubes nocturnos, pero solo se dedicaban a tomar y hablar de las cosas, salir del paso, nunca estaban pendientes de bailar.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, Naruto bailaba muy bien, hubo un paso que se le había olvidado, pero seguía y terminó estupendamente. Todos aplaudimos, hasta el profesor lo había hecho.

-Muy bien. Tú, al centro. –Había señalado a Sakura quien estaba nerviosa. Naruto le devolvió la suerte y Sakura fue al centro.

No es que dudara de si misma, ella sabía que bailaba pero no si muy bien, ella bailaba en su casa con los audífonos puestos, se aprendía las coreografías día y noche. No dejaba que nadie la viera bailar, ni siquiera su madre, que es con quien vive. Así que, para ella aprenderse una coreografía no le era tan difícil como antes.

Siempre había bailado. Sakura antes bailaba en primaria para los actos que se presentaran y siempre elegía coreografías difíciles para que la gente se quedara sorprendida. Pero a causa de la ruptura de sus padres, cuando ella tenía 8, la depresión pudo con ella y lo dejó de lado, hasta que retomó el baile a los 14 años.

-Empieza. –La música empezó un poco antes, se preparó para el momento decisivo y empezó a bailar, furiosamente, estaba arrasando. Ella lo sentía. Sasuke no podía apartar los ojos encima de ella. Era _adictiva_. Se había terminado la canción y todos aplaudían eufóricos, el profesor estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y ella lo había notado.

Sakura había echado una sonrisa y luego se sentó al lado de Naruto. Este le había dado una aprobación con el pulgar derecho, mientras que Sakura se sostenía del brazo izquierdo de este, se había recostado en su hombro y estaba riendo con él.

Sasuke estaba furioso.

-El que sigue. Vamos. –Sasuke volvió a su punto inicial, el arrogante profesor y siguió viendo a los demás chicos bailar, mientras que Sakura y Naruto miraban atentos a los que bailaban.

Bailó el último chico y Sasuke se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio. –Pues, estoy muy… Decepcionado por la mayoría de ustedes, no supieron rendir bien con el ejercicio.

-¡Oye! No todos somos bailarines profesionales. –Se había quejado un muchacho, quien fue uno de los que había dado el primer tropezón.

-¿Tú eres? –Le había preguntado el profesor, mientras buscaba la lista de la clase.

-Neji Hyuuga

-Neji… Tienes un punto menos. –Neji solo abrió los ojos, estaba listo para protestar, pero antes de hacerlo vio a Sakura negando con la cabeza y poniendo su mano en su cuello repetidas veces. Él se había calmado y volvió a sentarse. –Bien, algunos me impresionaron, supieron bailar a la perfección. Y esto no era un ejercicio...

Todos habían puesto los ojos como platos, Naruto y Sakura se habían visto, todos se miraban a los ojos preguntándose: _Que, que será, ya estamos raspados._ Y miles preguntas más.

-…Esta es la primera evaluación. –Todos los chicos habían abucheado, quejándose, preguntando más de lo debido. -¿Quieren que a todos les ponga su mala nota? –Callaron, no protestaron más, ni se quejaron, solo reinó el silencio en el salón y Sasuke había hecho una mueca. –Paso la lista.

-Estoy muerto. –Le había dicho Naruto a Sakura. Estaba muy nervioso con ese tipo que no le caía del todo bien.

-Estaremos bien, total, bailas muy bien. –Sakura le picó la mejilla con el dedo.

-Tú también bailas muy bien. –Naruto había hecho el mismo gesto y había puesto su sonrisa zorruna, esa que siempre tiene y es la más sincera de todas.

-No sabes lo nerviosa que estuve cuando estaba parada en el medio… -Esto lo decía señalando el centro del salón. -…Con todos esos ojos asechándome, esperando a que diera el tropezón.

-Yo esperaba el tropezón. ¡Auch! –Sakura le había dado un golpe en el hombro izquierdo y luego sonrió. –Era broma. –Naruto sonreía y ponía sus dos manos como distanciándose de ella.

-Espero que sea una broma.

-Sakura Haruno. –Dijo Sasuke tomando la lista y miraba quienes eran las personas, quería grabarse el rostro de todos y especialmente de ella. Sakura volteó y alzó su mano.

-Presente. –Ella sonrió y volvió a hablar con Naruto. Sasuke sonrió igual y siguió con la lista. Ya sabía quien era ella.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Presente.

-Bien, eso es todo, pueden retirarse. –La clase salió silenciosa, ya querían hablar pestes de Sasuke Uchiha, de cómo los había tratado, de lo exigente que era ese tipo. Sakura y Naruto al contrario de todos, estaban riendo de forma familiar sobre cosas que habían pasado ayer. Sasuke escuchó solo a la pelirrosa por un momento.

-_…Y te acuerdas cuando estaba diciendo "¿que hago con mi vida?" Y se sentó en el asiento que estaba mojado y hasta pozo tenía"_. –Esto le sacó una sonrisa a Sasuke quien estaba de espalda, luego de que el salón estaba solo, él lo observó, sonrió, se puso su abrigo y se montó el bolso encima, apagó las luces del salón y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke alcanzó de terminar de oír la historia, puesto que estaba detrás de los muchachos, ellos solo reían y se susurraban cosas. _¿Serán novios?_, se preguntaba Sasuke. Y lo negó cuando una chica de ojos color perla le pasó por enfrente a Sakura, le había dicho que tenía que irse rápido a clases o la iba a perder y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Vio como Naruto se le quedó viendo con cara de idiota, hasta que la chica entró al salón.

-_¿Porqué no le dices que le gustas? No seas tarado, mírate, con esa cara de idiota enamorado y lo peor es que ninguno de ustedes dos se da cuenta._ –Sakura le había golpeado de nuevo el brazo izquierda, pero este fue uno de verdad.

-_Sakura-chan. ¿Por qué? _–Sasuke se limitó a reír, pues lo escucharían. Y fue cuando se fijó en la muchacha, tenía un extraño color rosa en su cabello. Unos ojos color jade, inocentes, aunque no tanto, más bien la palabra sería desafiantes, pero a la vez alegres. Tenía también un cuerpo acorde, y vestía de forma simple, un pantalón (Que parecía de dormir) de color blanco con rosa, una camisa gris y unos zapatos rojos.

Ya a esta edad, vestirse como sea da igual. ¿Cuántos podría tener Sakura? ¿20? ¿21? Sasuke tampoco era tan viejo. Tenía sus buenos 25 años.

-_Vamos a comer, tengo hambre._ –Había dicho Sakura, todavía Sasuke estaba detrás de ellos.

-_¿Vamos a donde siempre?_ –Le había preguntado Naruto

-_Seguro, vamos._ –Ellos se fueron a paso rápido a unas mesas que estaban en la universidad y encontraron a Ino, Shikamaru y Temari. Estos últimos eran novios desde hace poco, pues se habían gustado desde la primera vez que entraron a la universidad.

Sasuke los había seguido y se fue a comer al salón de profesores.

-¡Sakura, Naruto! ¿Qué tal les fue con sexy Uchiha? –Les había preguntado Ino.

-Ino, por Kami, consíguete un novio. –Sakura respondió al sentarse y empezaron a reírse los demás, Ino hizo una mueca de estar molesta, pero a la final cedió ante las risas.

-Pues, tu sexy Uchiha, es un bastardo arrogante. –Naruto se quedó en pie y buscaba algo en su bolso. –Cree que por saber bailar, todos sabemos bailar.

-¿Y que tal baila? –Preguntó Ino acercándose a Naruto y él solo la miraba con asco.

-Baile bien, Naruto, deja esa cara. –Sakura había hablado e Ino centró su atención en ella. –Baile estupendamente, y si, en algo tiene razón Naruto, es muy arrogante. Mira, allá va. –Sasuke estaba caminando hasta el cafetín que tenía la universidad e Ino suelta un suspiro.

-Por Kami, ¿Por qué bolas no metí esa clase con él? –Ino suspiraba de nuevo y Sakura no sabía porque, pero le dio cierta ira, tomó la cabeza de Ino con su mano derecha, la volteó y la miró fijamente.

-Porque eres una tonta, yo te lo dije y no quisiste.

-Pero me habían dicho que era muy estricto y me dio miedo. A parte, es tan guapo, que no le pararía a sus coreografías, sino al firme trasero que tiene. –Todos rieron, mientras Ino se agarraba sus nalgas y luego volvía a la posición inicial de enamorada.

-Consíguete un novio. –Volvió Sakura.

-Mira quien lo dice. –Sakura se sintió derrotada y luego volvió por más.

-Pero no soy yo quien se quiere coger al profesor. –Todos habían dicho "uhh" mientras Ino se enrojecía de furia, pero luego se calmó y Sakura le pidió disculpas.

-Esa broma no me gustó. –A Ino todavía le quedaban rastros de su furia, pero al rato se le pasó. -¿Y no les dijo que iban a hacer la semana que viene?

-¿Quién? –Dijo Temari, quien estaba un poco perdida, pues hace rato que se estaba besuqueando con Shikamaru.

-Sasuke sexy. –Ino le dio un lepe en la frente a Temari y esta solo se quedó inmóvil.

-No, no dijo y si lo hizo, no lo escuché. –Naruto fue quien respondió. -¿Quién te mandó no poner esa clase con él? –Ino hace un puchero y hace como si fuera a llorar, todos se ríen e Ino le sigue.

Sakura todavía sigue pensando en Sasuke, en ese misterioso ser, quien la cautivó a la hora de bailar. Se había aprendido la coreografía que había hecho él a la segunda ronda. Y solo pensaba mentalmente como hacerlas y en que parte de la música poner su empeño.

Para la semana siguiente será algo extraño, ya que lo vería, aunque no duda en que pueda verlo los otros días.

Sakura ve como sus amigos hacen payasadas, se ríe y luego ve que en el cafetín está Sasuke, observándola, mientras se toma un café y remoja sus labios al terminar de tomarlo. Sakura solo se siente extraña y no debería de estarlo… Es solo su profesor ¿no?

Sasuke se termina su café y sonríe a donde está Sakura y ella se la devuelve, ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta de su reflejo, dejó de ver a Sasuke y siguió hablando con sus amigos. Él solo rió y se fue a su siguiente clase.

_Ella será mía._

* * *

Que tal les pareció? A penas está empezando y yo, que soy quien lo escribe, digo que se va a poner bueno capitulo a capitulo! No dejen de leer!

Otra cosita, estaré subiendo un capitulo por semana, así que, el otro sábado subiré el cap numero 2! Solo esperen :)

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Sueños y Realidad

Holaa! Disculpen la demora, pero es que de hace dos días no tenía internet y regresó anoche como a las 10 y preferí montar la historia hoy!

Como recompenza, el martes pondré la otra parte :D

Eso es todo...

.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sasuke no era de esos que se encaprichaba con alguien y mucho menos estar con una de sus alumnas, al contrario, él era respetable con todos y estricto también y eran sus alumnas quienes lo buscaban e intentaban seducirlo, pero ninguna lo logró. Hasta que Sakura llegó a ser su alumna y lo sacó del juego.

La carne es débil y él lo sabe.

A medida que pasaban los días, Sasuke estaba más ansioso de que jueves llegara pronto, para ver a su querida alumna, cuya extraña cabellera era rosa pastel. Él seguía jurando que se tiñaba el cabello solo para que le prestaran atención. Eso lo descubriría más tarde.

Sakura, por su parte, también estaba ansiosa con que fuera jueves, los días para ella eran largos, como si estos supieran que deberían ser una eternidad.

Ella seguía viendo sus clases con normalidad y se la pasaba con su mejor amiga Hinata. El jueves pasado le había contado todo lo que había hecho en esa clase y le había admitido solo a ella, que Sasuke le atraía un poco. Eso era un total mentira, a Sakura le fascinaba Sasuke, no poco, bastante sería la verdad.

Tanto pensaba Sakura, que hasta llegó a soñar con él. Ella había despertado ventilada, sudando y se sentó en su cama. Con su mano derecha se tomó el pecho y luego de calmarse, se agarró la frente con su izquierda. Cerró los ojos y seguía regulando su respiración.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ –Pensó. Abrió sus ojos y fue cuando se percató de que la alarma estaba sonando. _6:50_. No era tan tarde, ella tenía clases a las 9. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño que quedaba en su misma habitación, prendió la luz, se enjuagó la cara solo con agua y se miró al espejo… Todavía estaba roja. No le importó y se duchó.

Duró una hora debajo de la lluvia de agua que le caía sobre sus hombros, solo podía pensar en el sueño. Ese sueño tan… Extraño, inimaginable… Sexual... Sakura meneó su cabeza, cerró el grifo y salió del baño.

Se vistió con un pantalón holgado a rayas blanco y negro, una camisa negra y unos tenis negros. Se peinó su cabello rosa, se puso delineador de ojos negro, un poco de brillo en los labios que pronto desaparecerá, unos zarcillos en forma de flor, un dije y unas 7 pulseras de diferentes colores en la muñeca derecha, en la izquierda no se colocaba nada, ya que tenía un tatuaje de unas notas musicales. Se lo había hecho cuando a penas tenía 17 años.

Revisó la habitación de su madre y pudo notar que ella seguía dormida. Su madre trabajaba a partir del mediodía, así que solo la dejó durmiendo, tomó su bolso, las llaves del auto y salió de la casa. Su auto no era nada más que un mini Cooper, se lo había comprado en Londres y para nacionalizarlo en Japón no fue mucho papeleo, más bien, fue de lo más fácil. Aunque a casi nadie le gustara ese carro, a ella le fascinaba, tanto que le puso un nombre. _Little Big_. Sí, era extraño.

Encendió el auto y se puso en marcha para ir a la universidad, pero no antes, tenía que recoger a Naruto. Todos los jueves le tocaba a él. Lunes y miércoles iba sola, los martes recogía a Hinata y los viernes no tenía clases. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, le gustaba tener compañía a la hora de ir a la universidad.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan! –Le saludó Naruto, quien estaba saliendo de su casa. Él vivía solo desde que tenía los 16 años. Sus padres se había separado cuando él solo tenía 6 años y su madre murió cuando tenía 10. No es que Naruto estuviera mal con su padre, solo que a Minato le destrozó que Kushina muriera y la depresión pudo con él. Naruto al cumplir los 16 decidió irse a vivir solo con un dinero que estaba ahorrando. En ciertos momentos, ellos salen, se ven y platican.

-¡Naruto! Por primera vez estás a tiempo. –Naruto sonrió y se subió al auto.

-¿Cuándo cambiarás a este pedacito de auto?

-¿A _Little Big_? ¡Jamás! Se queda conmigo hasta que me muera. –Los dos rieron y tomaron camino a la universidad. Hablaron de todo, pero Sakura todavía ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke a Naruto, quería contarle, pero no sabía como.

-Hoy veremos al Sr. Engreído, ¿Cómo crees que esté su humor? Espero que bien. –Naruto miraba por el retrovisor derecho y le indicó a Sakura que tenía la vía libre. El mini Cooper que había comprado Sakura era estilo americano, no se atrevió a comprárselo estilo ingles.

-Ojalá su carácter esté bien. Sino… Ya sabe lo que va a llevar. –Sakura había subido su puño cerca del rostro.

-Sí, si, tu puñito. Deja de amenazar. –Sakura rió y bajó la velocidad del auto, ya que estaban llegando a la universidad, parco su auto y los dos bajaron. -¿Qué sabes de Hinata?

-¿Quieres dejar de preguntar por Hinata y hablarle? Por Kami, tienen 21 y se comportan como adolescentes. –Naruto solo se sorprendió y bajó la mirada sonrojado. Sakura bufó. –Hinata está bien, en estas horas no tiene clase, empiezan en la tarde, cuando acabamos de ver al Sr. Engreído. –Naruto subió la cabeza y sonrió y al parecer Sakura le leyó la mente. –Ella va a estar en la biblioteca en este tiempo. Ve, búscala, di que vas por un libro, siéntate con ella, dile algo, por el amor a Kami. ¡Se su novio! –Naruto se sonrojó de nuevo y como si le quemaran los pies, fue hasta la biblioteca, no dejaría pasar otro segundo más.

Sakura sonreía, buscó su bolso en el asiento trasero, cerró la puerta y dejó el auto con seguro. Caminó hasta la entrada del edificio donde veía su primera materia de los jueves. _Apreciación Musical_. Era una de sus materias favoritas, ya que solo tenían que escuchar una pieza musical y escribían un ensayo sobre que sintieron con la canción.

Al entrar al salón, solo habían unos pocos, esa materia la veía con Ino, pero por alguna extraña razón, le había mandado un mensaje de que no iba a poder entrar a la clase, que después le explicaría.

Sakura se sentó en una de las mesas y solo se dignaba a ver su teléfono.

_-¿Qué tal con Hinata?_ –Le había mandado un mensaje a Naruto, estaba muy aburrida, a pesar de que eran las 9, el profesor todavía no llegaba.

-_Ando con ella, luego te cuento que pasó._ –Sakura rió quedamente y guardó el teléfono. Justo en ese momento llegó el profesor.

-Chicos, vamos a sentarnos y quiero que escuchen esta canción por un momento.

-¡Ahhh! –Los chicos se habían quejado, él solo ponía música clásica, y a pesar de que era el segundo día con ese profesor, ya la gente lo odiaba.

-Chicos, tranquilos. Como he visto que esto de que la música clásica no funciona en este siglo… He decidido que un día música clásica y otra alternativa. ¿Les parece? –La gente empezó a aplaudir, hasta la misma Sakura lo estaba haciendo. –Hoy toca alternativa. Les dejo esta canción.

El profesor le puso _play_ al reproductor y comenzó a sonar una canción conocida por Sakura. A ella le gustaba y le transmitía emociones placenteras. _I Feel You _de _Depeche Mode._ Casi nadie la conocía y por eso el profesor la había elegido.

-Muy buen gusto, profesor Jiraiya. –Le había dicho Sakura y él solo sonrió y se limitó a ver un libro. No se sabía con exactitud de que era, pero estaba muy entretenido solo para ser un libro cualquiera.

_Placer._

Eso era lo que Sakura sentía en ese momento y no supo cuando, pero cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en el sueño de anoche.

_-Sakura. –Ella había volteado a verlo y él estaba en la cama, ella con un sensual baby doll color negro. Ella había sonreído y se acercó a donde estaba él._

_Le quitó la camisa, pues era lo único que él tenía puesto, a demás del bóxer color negro. No estaban en ningún lugar al que ella haya ido anteriormente, estaba como en una clase de hotel._

_Ella besaba su frente, sus orejas, lamía, tocaba, sentía. Su lengua hizo un viaje hasta los abdominales de Sasuke y frenó bruscamente el sentir. Ella subió hasta los labios del joven y lo besaba con placer._

_Antes de sentarse encima de Sasuke, él le había bajado su ropa inferior y ella dejó tocarse, sentía muchos placeres solo con estar con ese hombre. _

_Se sentó encima de Sasuke sintiendo su erección, pero no le importó. Sasuke en un rápido movimiento se había quitado los bóxers y estaba a un solo pasó de penetrarla…_

-¡Sakura! –Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y miró que el profesor se le había quedado viendo. Se había dado cuenta de que la canción había acabado hace tiempo.

-Lo siento, profesor. –Él no dijo nada más, solo sonrió y volvió a la lista.

-Por favor, el ensayo lo quiero hasta que se acabé la clase, tienen exactamente… -Jiraiya había mirado su reloj y luego subió la mirada. –Media hora para hacerlo.

-_¿Y ahora que se supone que le pongo? ¿Qué me pareció sexual y me dan ganas de tener sexo? Mejor analizo muy bien que le voy a poner. _–Sakura lo pensó muy bien y solo escribió por encima de lo que ella había sentido.

-Listo, chicos, entregando. –La mayoría ya se había levantado para darle el ensayo, Sakura le estaba dando un toque final y le entregó el ensayo.

-Aquí tiene. –Dijo Sakura, entregándole el papel.

-Espero que lo que esté aquí plasmado, sea lo que me dice tu rostro. –Sakura enrojeció un poco. _Lo sabe_. –No se lo diré a nadie. –El profesor le había guiñado el ojo. –Bueno, no te retengo más, puede salir.

-Gracias. –Sakura tomó su bolso y se retiró del salón lo más rápido que pudo, tenía vergüenza, el profesor sabía que estaba pensando en lujuria y tenía que hablar con Hinata urgente. Fue hasta la biblioteca donde se supone que estaría ella con Naruto. La biblioteca era un lugar amplio, podías perderte e incluso tener sesiones amorosas y nadie se daría cuenta.

Ella buscaba lentamente entre las secciones hasta que vio un cabello amarillo y lo rodeó de cerca. Sakura abrió sus ojos. _Y que santica… Esa Hinata._ –Sakura había visto como Hinata y Naruto se besaban fogosamente y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue retirarse y dejar su sueño donde está, en su cabeza.

-_Naruto, es hora de la clase. ¿Dónde estás?_ –Sakura le había mandado un mensaje cuando ya había salido de la biblioteca y esperó a que le respondiera. Tardó media hora en responder, ella solo estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería desayunando con un café y un pan de jamón y queso.

-_Ya subo al salón, espérame ahí y ni siquiera es la hora._ –Sakura rió y le contestó en forma juguetona, pero verdadera también.

-_Se serio, te estas dando los besos con Hinata y no quieres decirme_. –Sakura rió más alto cuando mandó el mensaje y se dio cuenta que la gente la miraba extraña, dio una ojeada rápida y rió para si misma.

Tomaba su café de forma lenta y cuando se le había acabado, fue al edificio donde veía _Danza_, la clase que ansiaba, pero que a la vez le daba un poco de miedo. Llegó al salón y solo había 3 personas, solo saludó a Neji y se sentó en un pupitre. Le llegó un mensaje de Naruto.

-_¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas? Eso no es cierto. Solo platicamos._ –Sakura rió bajo y guardó su teléfono.

_-Naruto, si que eres un mentiroso._ –Pensaba Sakura, al llegar la hora, Naruto había llegado y él profesor detrás de él.

-¿Dónde estabas? Huelo a mujer. –Sakura después de esto, había reído bajo y a Naruto se le vio un ligero carmín en las mejillas.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –Naruto se sentó al lado de ella y se puso en posición de descanso, pero mirando al frente. Sakura sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

-Hoy es nuestra segunda evaluación… -Sasuke miró al salón y se sorprendió. -¿Dónde están los demás? –Se había dado cuenta de que solo habían 7 personas en el salón, cuando su clase tiene 20 alumnos. –Esperemos 10 minutos, si no vienen los otros, empezamos la clase.

Pasaban los minutos y solo llegaban de uno en uno. Habían pasado los 10 minutos y llegaron los restantes, menos 5.

-¡Silencio! –Todos callaron. –Que esto no se vuelva a repetir. A partir de la semana que viene, quien no llegue antes de la hora, se quedaran afuera. A penas entre por esa puerta, nadie más pasará después de mí. ¿Quedo claro? –Todos habían asentido y uno que otros les habían respondido. –Bien.

Sakura y Naruto se daban miradas consoladoras y de un momento a otro, Sakura había cambiando su cara a una lujuriosa y hacía gestos de besos. Naruto se sorprendió y le sacó el dedo del medio con su mano izquierda. Sakura rió bajito y miró hasta donde estaba Sasuke. Este le estaba mirando y se sintió intimidada, ella creía que estaba haciendo eso sin que nadie la viera.

-Hoy se repetirá lo mismo que la semana pasada, quiero que hagan un círculo por favor. –Todos hicieron el círculo con los pupitres y dejaron el centro vacío. –Me verán haciendo una coreografía, por favor. –Dijo esto señalando su cabeza con la mano izquierda. –Grábenselo, no pasen la misma pena que la semana pasada, presten atención.

Dicho esto, puso una canción que a la vez Sakura conocía. Sasuke empezó a bailar y Sakura se dio cuenta que ese paso ya se lo sabía, no siguió prestando atención.

-_Naruto, ¿Qué pasó con Hinata?_ –Le susurró Sakura a Naruto, este solo pudo agachar un poco la cabeza a donde estaba Sakura y escuchó.

-_Nada que no te concierne_. –Naruto rió triunfante y Sakura bufó.

-_Sabes que si no me dices tú, Hinata de todos modos me lo dirá._ –Naruto fue el que bufó y Sakura sonrió. _–Jaque mate. _

_-Bien, nos besamos. _–Sakura había hecho una impresión natural, aunque ya sabía eso.

-_¿En serio?_ –Sakura miró a Naruto y él solo asintió. Sakura aplaudió un poco y abrazó a Naruto. -_¿Y en que quedaron?_

-¿_En que crees?_ –Naruto puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de la pelirrosa y lo medio sacudió. A Sakura no le importó eso y sonrió una vez más.

-¡Haruno! –Sakura volteó de golpe y vio como Sasuke estaba furioso. Él había hecho la coreografía unas tres veces y ella no lo estaba viendo. -¿Quisiera mostrarnos que era lo que yo estaba haciendo? –Naruto le había dado un golpecito en la espalda a Sakura y ella solo dio unos pasos hacia el centro.

Sasuke le había dado _play_ al reproductor y ella imitó lo que él había hecho sin un solo error. Ya ella conocía esta coreografía, la había practicado el año pasado durante dos semanas, quería aprendérsela a la perfección y Sasuke no la dejaría al ridículo. Al terminada la canción, ella hizo una inclinación hacia donde estaba Sasuke y él solo se sorprendió.

-Si le estaba prestando atención. –Dijo esto Sakura con sorna y sonrió con superioridad, sin limitaciones. Le dio la espalda y fue a donde estaba Naruto, los dos chocaron la mano y ella volvió a hablar con Naruto.

Sasuke solo pudo bajarse de la mesa de donde estaba sentado. Vio la lista y le puso al lado del nombre de Sakura una palomita de bueno.

_Ella será todo un reto._ _Va a ser mía._

Al finalizar la clase, todos habían acomodado el salón y esta vez, casi todos habían bailado muy bien, se había notado que practicaron pasos en casa.

-Quiero que traigan una canción con su coreografía. Pueden hacer también la coreografía del video si se posee. –Esto lo había dicho Sasuke y los demás chocaron las manos o solo gritaban de felicidad.

-¿Qué canción vas a escoger? –Le preguntó Naruto a Sakura.

-Pues… No lo se, tal vez algún Kpop o una canción dance, no lo se ¿Y tu? –Sakura estaba tomando su bolso y solo miraba a Naruto.

-Quería que me ayudaras a escoger una tú. –Sakura sonrió y abrazó a Naruto.

-Pues claro que te ayudaré. El fin de semana te paso canciones, escoge una y me dices. –Sakura sonrió y Naruto igual.

Sasuke solo los observaba, él sabía ocultar su rostro, por fuera estaba neutro, mientras que en su interior estaba lleno de furia y no sabía porque, hasta que decidió calmarse. Tomaba bocanadas de aire y recogió sus cosas.

-¿Profesor Uchiha?

-¿Si? –Ella era la que preguntaba con esa vocecita miedosa y un tanto preocupada. -¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Sí, la canción puede ser la que uno elija, ¿No? –Sasuke solo asintió. -¿De cualquier estilo? –Volvió a asentir. -¡Gracias! –Sakura había sonreído y Sasuke solo se le quedó observando hasta que salió del salón. -_¡Naruto, si puede ser cualquier estilo de música!_ –Se escuchó su grito y Sasuke solo sonrió.

Sakura y Naruto fueron a la cafetería a almorzar y estuvieron en de acuerdo en esperar a que Hinata saliera de clases para irse juntos.

-Entonces… Tú y Hinata… ¡Que emoción! ¿De que hablaron? –Sakura apoyó su rostro en sus manos poniendo interés.

-Bueno…

_Naruto había caminado rápido hasta la biblioteca y su respiración estaba irregular, cuando se tornó normal, caminó hasta donde estaba Hinata, él se había sentado al lado de ella y Hinata había notado la presencia._

_De saber que era Naruto, ella se había ido. Le daba mucha vergüenza estar con él. Se acordaba en cuando estuvo en una clase con él, sus ganas de querer tocarlo o por lo menos hablarle se esfumaban, ya que su mente le ganaba haciéndose preguntas y al fin y al cabo, no hizo nada._

_-Hola, Hinata. ¿Qué lees?_

_-Estoy leyendo para Historia del Arte III, ¿Y que haces aquí? –Hinata había cerrado su libro y solo miraba su portada._

_-Solo iba a ver si estaba un libro que ando buscando, pero no está. –Mintió. Y para ser sincero, Naruto solo leía si se lo pedían en una materia, del resto, no le gustaba del todo._

_-Que mal._

_-Sí. –Naruto miraba hacia arriba y Hinata seguía mirando su libro._

_-¿Cómo está Sakura? –Había preguntado Hinata, en ese momento sonó un celular._

_-Hablando de Roma. Es Sakura. –Naruto leyó el mensaje y contestó rápido. –Quería saber donde estaba, es que salí rápido del auto._

_-Sí, se que vienes con ella los jueves._

_-Sí. –Naruto se preguntaba muchas cosas y no sabía como decirlas._

_-Me gustas. –Naruto volteó a donde estaba Hinata y ella estaba viéndolo, con mirada fija sin titubeos. –Me gustas, Naruto, desde la primera vez que te vi. –Él solo seguía impactado y ella volteó a mirar de nuevo la portada del libro._

_Naruto la tomó por el rostro y se le quedó viendo. –Tú a mi también me gustas. –Con esto finalizó y le plantó un beso ligero, que al tiempo los dos fueron intensificando._

-… Al final, terminamos hablando de nosotros mismos y sabes el resto. –Sakura estaba feliz, no podía creer que por fin los dos estuvieran juntos. Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y Naruto la había despeinado.

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y Hinata había salido de clases, cuando ella y Naruto se vieron, se dieron un corto beso y Sakura solo los abrazó a los dos.

-Quiero boda. –Sakura reía y los otros dos solo decían que a penas estaba saliendo o que por lo menos esperara un año.

-¡Sakura! –Le habían gritado a la pequeña pelirrosa y los tres amigos habían volteado, era Ino quien venía corriendo y se detuvo en seco cuando estuvo al frente de Sakura. –Ven. Tú. Ya. –Ino había jalado a Sakura por el brazo izquierdo y ella se dejó.

-Chicos, váyanse sin mí. –Naruto y Hinata se quedaron viendo con cara extraña y se fueron de la universidad tomado de manos.

-Bien, aquí estamos bien. –Ino había llevado a Sakura a un lugar casi solitario de la universidad, prácticamente era un jardín. Ino se había sentado en la grama y Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero con lentitud.

-¿Qué sucede, Ino? ¿Estás loca? –Esto lo decía, mientras se sobaba la muñeca, Ino la había tomado muy fuerte.

-¡Lo hice! –Sakura no había entendido del todo y solo levantó su ceja derecha. –Sakura, tuve relaciones con un extraño. –Sakura no se había sorprendido del todo, eso Ino lo hacía a menudo.

-¿Y cual es la sorpresa?

-Que me gusta, Sakura. –Ahora Sakura si se había impresionado. Casi nunca a Ino le gusta un chico, y al único que le llegó a gustar en verdad, fue a su primer novio. –Disculpa por no decirte antes que tenía a un prospecto, es que no sabía en que íbamos a quedar. –Ino le mostró su mano izquierda. –Me pidió que fuera su novia.

-¿En serio? –Ino asintió y Sakura se le quedó viendo la sortija, era un simple anillo de plata, pero para Ino significaba mucho. -¿Y hace cuanto que sales con él?

-Lo conocí hace un año, teníamos sexo casual, pero hubo un tiempo en que él me celaba sin razón aparente y yo lo hacía con él. Entonces salíamos como "amigos", pero terminábamos haciendo todo como novios. Y ayer me pidió que fuera su novia. ¿No es genial?

-Sí, genial. –Sakura estaba también feliz por ella, pero ahora será la única de su grupo sin tener un novio. Pero eso no la iba a detener. -¿Y como se llama?

-Se llama Sai. Él estudia en otra universidad. Ya está por terminar.

-¿Segura? –Sakura la miró e Ino sonrió.

-Pues claro, frentona, se donde vive y todo, me presentó a su familia y yo hice lo mismo.

-Eso espero y que no sea un tipo cualquiera. –Con esto, Ino la abrazó.

-Awww, frentona, gracias por estar tan pendiente de mí. –Sakura cedió el abrazó y dejaron de hacerlo.

-¿Y esto tiene que ver con que no viniste a clase hoy?

-Sí, más o menos. Quedé muy cansada anoche… -Sakura la interrumpió.

-¡Para, para!, no me cuentes nada de tu vida sexual y de con un tipo que todavía no conozco. –Las dos comenzaron a reír y fueron al edificio donde Ino vería clases. –Nos vemos, cerda. –Ino se despidió con la mano y Sakura lo dejó de hacer cuando Ino había desaparecido por las escaleras.

Ella caminó hasta donde estaba su mini Cooper y abrió los seguros, abrió la puerta del piloto y lanzó su bolso al del copiloto, insertó la llave para encender el auto, pero este nunca prendió. Lo intentó un montón de veces, pero nada y fue cuando recordó.

_-Te voy a encender la luz si no dejas la canción que quiero. –Le había dicho Naruto y este le encendió la luz._

_-¡Oye! Bien, te dejo la canción. –Sakura había cambiado la emisora y la dejó en donde Naruto estaba escuchando a los Red Hot._

_Y a ella se le había olvidado apagar la luz._

-Naruto… Cuando te vea. –Ella vio que la luz interna estaba encendida, la apagó y se bajó del auto, subió el capó para ver si podía hacer algo, pero no sabía nada de mecánica. Ella no podía esperar mucho más tiempo en la universidad, si llamaba su madre, sería una perdida de tiempo y tenía poco dinero como para llevarlo a un taller.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, el tarado de mi amigo dejó la luz encendida del auto. –Sakura al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando, dejó de hacerlo por un momento. –Profesor Uchiha.

-Por favor, llámeme Sasuke si no es ninguna molestia.

* * *

¿Que tal este capitulo?

Subiré el otro pronto por retrasarme en este, espero lo disfruten :D

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Mi casa, tu casa

Publicandooo! Aquí tienen como prometí el domingo, el Cap Nº 3!

Espero les guste! :D

.

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

-Disculpa… -Sakura había dudado por unos segundos, pero lo dijo. –Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió y vio dentro del capo del auto. -¿Qué tiene?

-Debió de acabársele la batería, deje la luz interna encendida. –Sasuke miró dentro del carro y luego a Sakura.

-Déjeme ayudarla. –Sasuke sacó las llaves de su auto y casualmente, su auto estaba al lado del de Sakura. Ella solo se sorprendió, ya que solo admiraba el _pedazo_ de auto que Sasuke se gastaba…

Un Mercedes Benz último modelo. Ella solo pensó que ese auto no debió ser comprado con sueldo de profesor universitario. Vio como abrió su maleta y sacó un cable , luego abrió su capo y los conectó a su batería y finalmente conectó el mismo cable en el carro de Sakura. –Ya debió de haber cargado, trata de encenderlo. –Sakura solo asintió y se metió en el auto. Introdujo la llave en la ranura y dudo un poco, luego la volteó lentamente y este arrancó.

-¿¡Que!? Encendió. –Sakura estaba contenta, salió del auto y vio que Sasuke estaba dentro de su auto. Este cambiaba las estaciones de radio, hasta que dio con una que le gustó, la dejó ahí y salió del auto.

-Que bien, encendió. –Sakura solo asintió sonriente, cautivando a Sasuke. –Deberías quedarte con el cable, yo tengo otro en casa.

-¿Está seguro, Prof. Uchi… Sasuke? –Él se le quedó mirando y solo sonrió.

-Sí, seguro. –Sasuke fue a donde estaba el auto de Sakura, quitó los cables y luego a los de su auto. –Te hacen más falta que a mí. –Esto se lo dijo entregándole el cable y ella solo lo tomó. –Enróllalo bien. –Sakura hizo caso y luego de esto, los metió en la maleta del auto.

-Muchas gracias. –Sakura cerró el capo y estaba por meterse en su auto, pero una mano la detuvo, ella solo se le quedó viendo a la mano.

-Pero esto no es gratis. –Sakura volteó y no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía con esa mirada penetrante y lujuriosa.

-¿Disculpe? –Sakura frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tiene que salir conmigo por compensación. –Sakura solo se le quedó mirando y soltó una risotada, Sasuke fue el que subió una ceja.

-Ya veo… ¿Hace esto con todas sus alumnas? Pues… -Sakura se acercó al rostro de Sasuke y lo miró desafiante. –Yo no voy a caer en sus juegos. Así que si me permite. –Sakura aventó el brazo de Sasuke y logró meterse en su auto. –Adiós… Prof. Uchiha. –Ella retrocedió el auto y así se fue.

-Esa chica… -Sasuke estaba colérico. No podía creer que sus encantos, con quien los usó hasta con sus profesoras, ella no haya caído. Pero pronto lo hará. Sasuke bajó el capo con fuerza y se metió al auto.

_La perseguiría._

Sakura no podía creer que un profesor la estuviera seduciendo. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Sakura no era una cualquiera y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

Aunque por otro lado, Sakura si quería estar con él, así no le importara que fuera un profesor.

-Maldigo el día en que te graduaste de profesor, Uchiha. –Sakura gritaba dentro de su auto, ya estaba cerca de llegar a casa, bajó la velocidad y parco frente su casa. Apagó la radio y luego el auto, sacó el bolso y luego salió del auto dando un portazo. Estaba furiosa pero a la vez feliz, porque se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke se fijaba en ella, pero era su profesor.

Al llegar a una de las escaleras del frente de su casa, primero la pateó y luego se sentó en ella, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y su rostro en sus manos. Ella solo suspiraba y pensaba en muchas cosas. Luego escuchó que un auto se aproximaba y alguien bajó de él.

-¡Sasuke! –Ella se había sorprendido y puso sus manos en las rodillas para erguirse más, pero luego captó que solo le daba importancia, frunció el ceño y se paró. -¿Qué haces aquí? A parte, es tarde.

-Eso no importa. –Sasuke se puso frente a ella y los dos se quedaron viendo. –No me importa si soy tu profesor. –Sakura se había enrojecido un poco y luego dejó de verlo.

-Claro que no te importa. –Sakura lo miró desafiante. –De seguro eres de esos que consigue lo que quiere. –Sasuke sonrió con sorna.

-¿Qué te crees? Yo no ando detrás de las mujeres.

-¿Y que estás haciendo ahora? –Sakura subió su ceja derecha, sonriente y este había puesto los ojos en blanco.

-Tsk. No es lo que crees. –Sasuke se agarraba parte de su cabello y esto hacía que Sakura se mordiera un poco su labio inferior. Cosa que Sasuke no vio ya que estaba mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Y entonces que es? –Sasuke no supo, por primera vez en su vida, que contestar. Solo se le quedó mirando y mantuvo su posición.

-Dame tus llaves. –Sakura solo subió la ceja. –Yo la busco. –Sasuke tomó su bolso y encontró las llaves de su casa.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Sakura le quitó las llaves y se escondió la mano detrás en su espalda. -¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa y lo peor quitarme mis llaves?

-Tengo urgencia. –Sakura todavía no había entendido hasta que repasó por su mente la palabra _urgencia_.

-¡Oh! ¿Y por que no lo dice? –Sasuke refunfuñó y miró hacia arriba.

-No me hables de usted y abre la puerta. –Sakura bufó y no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta de su casa y solo cuando abrió la puerta, es que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Las luces estaban encendidas y vio cuando su madre pasaba por el lobby.

-Hija, mira a la hora que llegas. –Su madre observó a Sasuke, este estaba con cara calmada y solo miraba la casa. –Sakura, ¿Quién es?

-Es mí… -Pero Sasuke la había interrumpido.

-Soy su novio, Sasuke Uchiha, un placer. –Este extendió la mano hacia la Sra. y ella solo la recibió encantada, pero también sorprendida. Sakura solo miraba con la boca abierta.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke. –Sonrió. –Pues que bien que estas aquí, Sakura. Tu prima vino como hace dos horas.

-¿Konan? ¡Que bien! –Ya para esto, la madre se había ido para la sala quedando Sakura y Sasuke en el lobby de la casa. –El baño está a la derecha. –Sasuke solo asintió y se fue. Sakura fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. –_Novio, Pff, ni cerca a eso estamos._ –Luego de haber tomado como 3 vasos de agua, se dirigió a la sala, donde Sasuke ya estaba platicando con la madre. Ella solo se asustó.

-Sí, somos novios desde esta misma tarde. –Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él estaba _confirmando_ que los dos eran novios y ella solo le tenía que seguir la corriente. En ese momento Sasuke la miró. –Ven, cerezo. – ¿_Cerezo? ¿Quién se cree que es?_ Pensaba Sakura, aunque pensándolo bien, el sobrenombre no le caía mal después de todo. Ella se dirigió a donde estaba Sasuke, pero no sin antes saludar a su prima y a su ahijado, Yahiko.

-Hola, Yahiko, ¿Cómo estás? –Decía Sakura, mientras abrazaba a su ahijado y este reía.

-Muy bien, tía. –Lo habían mal acostumbrado a decirle tía, en vez de madrina, pero a nadie le caía mal el nombre. -¿Ese hombre quien es? –Decía, mientras señalaba a Sasuke. Sakura tragó seco, no quería decir que era su novio, pensando que era su profesor.

-Soy su novio, Yahiko. –El niño de 5 años solo puso una "O" en su boca y sonrió.

-¿Se casarán? –Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron viendo sin decir una sola palabra.

-¡Yahiko! ¿Qué preguntas son esas? –Decía Konan un poco apenada. –Lo siento, Sakura. Ven, Yahiko.

-No te preocupes, Konan. ¿Dónde está Nagato? –Preguntaba Sakura, mientras que por obligación se tenía que sentar al lado de Sasuke. Ella estaba incómoda pero también tranquila. Y no se quería preguntar el porque, pero era inevitable.

-Él está trabajando, dentro de un rato nos vendrá a recoger, ¿Cierto, Yahiko? –El niño solo sonrió y se fue a donde estaba Sakura.

-Tía, vamos a jugar. –Yahiko tiraba de la mano de Sakura, no puso resistencia y fueron al jardín.

-Oye, ¿En serio tú y Sakura son novios? –Konan se sentó al lado de Sasuke, pues no se tragaba eso de que ellos dos tuvieran algo. Los sentía muy tensos.

-No. –Konan solo se sorprendió por lo seco y directo que había dicho eso. –Pero quisiera serlo. Y solo lo dije porque sería extraño que un profesor llegara con una alumna, ¿No crees? –Konan lo observó sorprendida, pero luego sonrió.

-Sí, sería extraño. Mantendré el secreto por ahora. Luego lo hablaré con Sakura. –Sasuke solo asintió y miró hacia el jardín, desde donde estaba él, se veía como Sakura jugaba con el pequeño Yahiko. Esto hizo que él sonriera un poco. –Oye, ¿Y de que eres profesor?

-De danza contemporánea, aunque puedo ejercer cualquier materia en la facultad de humanidades.

-¡Guau! ¿Y que edad tienes? Eres muy joven como para decir eso.

-Tengo 25 años. Me gradué a los 21 en la carrera de artes, hice dos años de letras y al mismo tiempo, mi carrera como educador universitario. Y hace como tres años que ejerzo como profesor universitario, no es lo mejor, pero me gusta por decirlo así.

-Y eres tan joven, yo solo he estudiado una carrera y el magister de la misma. Soy contadora pública. –Konan sonrió y miró su reloj. –Son las 6, ¿Dónde estará Nagato? Es mi esposo. –Esto lo dijo mirando a Sasuke. –Nos conocimos en la secundaria y nunca fuimos novios. Nos odiábamos, fue después en un reencuentro escolar que nos pusimos a platicar y míranos ahora, casados, con un hijo y otro en camino. No se lo digas a nadie. –Esto lo dijo guiñando un ojo y Sasuke sonrió.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

-Pues, cuando lo confirme, tengo es un retraso a penas, pero no estoy muy segura. –Konan sonrió y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-_¡Yo voy!_ –En eso salió la madre de Sakura de la cocina y abrió la puerta. –_Nagato, ¿Cómo estás?_ ¿Adivinen quien llegó? –En eso aparece un hombre de cabello naranja y Konan sonríe.

-¡Amor! Llegaste. –Konan le dio un beso ligero a Nagato y el solo sonrió.

-Había tráfico, sabes como es todo a las 5 de la tarde, por eso no pude llegar más temprano. –Nagato le había señalado con la mirada a Konan al muchacho que estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Amor, él es Sasuke… El novio de Sakura. –Sasuke se levantó del sofá y le extendió la mano, Nagato hizo lo mismo con tono serio, pero luego sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, Nagato. Y díganme, ¿Dónde está mi pequeño? –Konan le señaló la puerta del jardín y solo miró desde donde estaba, vio como su hijo y Sakura jugaban. –Luego lo saludo, deja que se canse. –Konan, Nagato y la madre de Sakura, rieron y Sasuke solo sonrió. –Sasuke, ¿Por qué no vas a donde está Sakura?

Esto Sasuke lo entendió como un _vete de aquí_, pero esa no era la manera en que la quería decir Nagato, su forma fue _Termínala de ver de cerca, se te va a fundir el cerebro._ Sasuke se levantó y fue hasta la puerta del jardín y vio como los dos estaban jugando todavía.

Sakura corría para que no fuera tocada por Yahiko, hasta que él la tocó y ella hizo como si se hubiera muerto. Yahiko la tocaba pero Sakura no hacía nada, se le montó encima y Sakura empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Esto hizo que Sasuke sonriera y no le importaba si otra persona la miraba.

Sakura se había sentado en la grama y Yahiko frente a ella, Sakura le decía algo que Sasuke no podía escuchar, pero solo podía ver como ella señalaba el cielo y Yahiko se sorprendía. A lo mejor le estaba hablando de las estrellas o de la noche, hasta que Sasuke se decidió y se sentó al lado de ella.

-… Y entonces eso estalla y se convierte en ese puntico que vemos ahí.

-¡Guau! –El niño se sorprendía por lo que le decía Sakura y fue cuando ella sintió que alguien se le sentaba al lado.

-¿No te resististe? –Sakura se volteó a verlo, mientras que Yahiko se acomodaba más en el pecho de Sakura para ver las estrellas.

-Te ves muy linda con ese brillo en los ojos. –Sasuke miró hacia arriba y Sakura se enrojeció.

-Oye, no digas esas cosas porque no son verdad. –Sasuke volteó a verla y ella estaba mirando a la grama.

-Claro que es verdad. ¿No crees que seas bonita? –Sakura volteó a verlo y Sasuke besó su frente, Sakura con esto se sorprendió y más cuando Sasuke tomó su cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro. –Pues, si lo eres.

Ella no se resistió, se sentía muy cómoda y le agradaba esa sensación de protección. Ellos se quedaron así por un rato, el silencio los acompañaba, pero no les incomodaba. Vieron que Yahiko estaba dormido y Sakura se movió para alertar a Sasuke.

-Hay que llevarlo dentro o se va a resfriar. –Sasuke asintió y cargó al pequeño y lo llevó a la sala.

-¿Pero miren quien se durmió? –Nagato tomó a Yahiko y se quedó parado. –Gracias, Sasuke.

-No hay problema.

-Mejor nos vamos a la casa. Tía, luego tienes que ir a nuestra casa, tienen tiempo sin ir. –Decía Konan, quien agarraba ya su bolso y otro con algunas cosas de Yahiko. –Adiós tía, adiós Sakura, espero que vayan pronto a la casa. Mucho gusto, Sasuke.

-Adiós, Sra. Mebuki, un placer Sasuke. –Decía Nagato dándole la mano y Sasuke la recibió. –Adiós, Sakurita, nos vemos. –Nagato le revolvía los cabellos, cosa que no le gustaba nada a Sakura.

-Adiós, feo. Que te vaya bien, que te pise un tren. Paz. –Konan, Nagato y Sakura reían, mientras que la madre de Sakura estaba regañándola y Sasuke solo observaba. Ya estaban en la entrada y solo seguían despidiéndose. La madre de Sakura, fue a la sala donde estaba Sasuke y Sakura cerró la puerta de entrada.

-Yo también debo irme. Ya se me hizo muy tarde. –Sasuke se levantó del sillón y Mebuki solo sonrió.

-Bueno, Sasuke, un placer haber conocido al novio de Sakura. Tráelo más seguido Sakura, para poder conocerlo bien. –Sakura solo asintió un poco sorprendida y luego miró a Sasuke con furia. Sasuke solo sonrió. –Hasta luego, yo me voy a mi cama.

La madre de Sakura subió hasta su cuarto dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura en la sala.

-Bien, tienes que irte. Adiós. –Sakura fue hasta la entrada y dejó la puerta abierta. Sasuke iba a paso lento.

-No me corras tan rápido, por lo menos acompáñame hasta el auto. –Sakura bufó, tomo sus llaves y bajaron las escaleras de la entrada hasta llegar al auto de Sasuke. Sakura iba a decirle algo a Sasuke, pero se le olvidó cuando lo vio ahí parado tan sensual. No dejaba de verlo, le parecía una cosa de otro mundo, nunca había visto a un hombre como él. -¿Y con lo de salir?

-¿Que pasa con eso? –Sakura se apoya solo un poco en el auto de Sasuke, mientras este abría la puerta para entrar.

-¿No quisieras salir conmigo? Podemos ir a un lugar fuera de la ciudad a comer, así nadie nos vería. –Sakura lo pensó, pero a la final aceptó. –Bien, ¿Qué día?

-Si quieres, podemos este domingo, no tengo nada que hacer. –Sasuke se había montado ya en el auto y Sakura seguía hablando con él.

-Esta bien, te recojo a las 10, espero estés lista.

-¿10? ¿No es eso muy temprano? –Sakura solo cruzaba los brazos y pensaba que a él solo se le ocurriría pararse a las 6 un domingo.

-Es un poco lejos a donde vamos. –Sasuke encendió el auto y este rugió, Sakura se separó un poco del auto y Sasuke solo rió. –Ven. –Este le decía y también le indicaba con el dedo índice a que se acercara. Sakura se acercó un poco, pero Sasuke le decía que se acercara más, Sakura obedeció. Y fue cuando Sasuke le dio un ligero beso a Sakura y esta se echó para atrás

Sin poder hacer nada, Sasuke subió la ventana y se despidió con un cornetazo.

-¡Idiota! –Aunque Sakura sabía que no podía escucharlo, de todos modos lo grito. A ella no le importó estar en la calle, solo se tocaba los labios y miraba hacia donde el auto se había ido. Miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa y fue hasta la puerta de su casa.

-¿Sakura? –Ella oyó que alguien la había llamado, volteó y se sorprendió. Ella solo juraba que no hubiese visto eso, pero ya era muy tarde, la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Holaaa!

Que tal este cap?

Bueno, como había dicho desde el principio, colocaría un cap por semana, pero como me retrasé puse dos la misma semana, no colocaré otro cap, sino para la otra de arriba, necesito escribir otros capitulos más y ese tiempo me sería bueno...

Esperenlo con ansias :D

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Eres un engaño

Hola chicas! Aquí el otro cap de Pasión y Baile

Gracias a todas por mandarme reviews tan bonitos :D :3

Sin más...

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura estaba un poco desconcertada.

-Pues, que sin tu consentimiento, vamos a hacer una _pijamada_, ya que mañana no tenemos clases, me vas a contar que fue eso que acabó de pasar. –Hinata señalaba el lugar donde estaba el auto de Sasuke con anterioridad y Sakura volteó a mirar.

-No pasó nada. –Sakura volteó y Hinata tenía las manos en las caderas con una ceja levantada.

-Y piensas que te voy a creer, Sakurita, por algo soy tu amiga desde la infancia. –Hinata rió y Sakura sonrió temerosa. Las dos entraron a la casa, Sakura le avisó a su madre que Hinata había llegado y fueron a su habitación. –Dime, Sakura _del Valle_, ¿Qué hacía el profesor Uchiha aquí? –Hinata le decía _del Valle_ cuando exigía algo.

-Hinata… Me gusta en realidad y contarte todo lo que pasó es muy largo. –Sakura volteó a ver a Hinata quien estaba sentada en la cama con la boca ligeramente abierta, quien después sonrió.

-La noche es larga. –Sakura sonrió y se sentó al lado de Hinata.

Sakura le contó todo con lujo de detalles, no quería dejar nada por fuera. Ella confiaba en Hinata como a su madre, pero esta vez tenía que ocultárselo o si no estaría en graves problemas. Le contó lo del auto, la batería, Naruto, el Mercedes, como la siguió y el beso de despedida.

-¿En serio? –Hinata estaba sorprendida y solo Sakura asintió. -¿Y vas a salir con él?

-Ya le dije que sí, no hay vuelta atrás, es este domingo.

-¡Sakura! Hay que prepararte. Esa ropa que siempre usas, vamos mañana al centro comercial. ¡Urgente! –Hinata saltaba por todas partes en la habitación de Sakura y luego Sakura la acompañó y rieron contando los cuentos sobre Naruto y Sasuke.

Duraron hasta las 3 de la mañana hablando de todo, las clases, la universidad, los profesores y especialmente de uno. Ponían música baja para no despertar a la madre de Sakura y ponían de todo tipo, desde las baladas que les gustaba a Hinata y el metal que le fascinaba Sakura, pero el estilo que las dos compartían era el Kpop. Cantaban y reían bajo, pero no pudieron con una canción.

-… _¡Soy un dorito!_ (1) –Gritaron las dos chicas en la habitación.

-_¡Sakura! ¡Silencio!_ –Gritaba la madre de Sakura a lo lejos. Hinata y Sakura se taparon la boca, Sakura cerró los ojos y Hinata reía bajito; y luego detuvieron la música.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. –Decía Hinata.

-Sí, antes de despertar a mi mamá y volvernos locas aquí con las canciones. –Sakura le puso una colchoneta a Hinata al lado de su cama y Hinata se acostó.

-Mañana, a las 10 te quiero despierta o lo hago yo. De compras. –Hinata sonrió y Sakura apagó la luz.

-Ya duérmete, buenas noches. –Sakura se acostó en su cama y quedó en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes reírse por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos y Hinata la acompañó.

.-.-.-.

-¿Sakura? Despiértate, te dije que a las 10 con los ojos abiertos. –Sakura escuchaba todo, pero aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, se dio la medio vuelta en la cama y sin darse cuenta, cayó al suelo, no se había dado cuenta que estaba en la punta de la cama.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba en la punta? –Sakura estaba todavía en el suelo sentada y Hinata moría de risa.

-Sakura, eres tan despistada. Ya que estas despierta, vamos a salir. –Sakura refunfuñaba y se levantó del suelo, tomó unas prendas, se metió al baño para asearse y cambiarse la ropa. Se había puesto unos leggins de color negro y manchas blancas, parecía como si le hubieran echado pintura, un short azul, una camisa blanca que podía mostrar el hombro y unas botas altas. –A veces amo ese estilo tuyo. –Dijo Hinata. –Pero para tu cita, tienes que cambiar un poquito, vámonos ya.

-Ya voy, déjame ponerme los zarcillos, espérame abajo. –Hinata hizo caso y bajó, Sakura a veces se preocupaba de que su amiga estuviera muy obsesionada con la idea de una ropa nueva, ella solo quería salir como siempre. Al terminar de arreglarse y maquillarse, bajó y luego salieron de la casa, no sin antes verificar que su madre estuviera para despedirse. -¡Adiós, mamá!

-_¡Adiós, Sakura, que te vaya bien!_ –Gritó la madre y al fin pudieron irse al centro comercial.

Ya en el centro comercial, Hinata estaba emocionada con la ropa y el conjunto que podría llevar Sakura en su cita con Sasuke, aunque de a momentos le parecía asqueroso, ya que también pensaba en que saldría con el profesor que le daba danza.

Sakura no pensaba lo mismo, solo pensaba en Sasuke como una persona normal, sin ser su profesor, solo un individuo que estudiaba con él en el mismo salón y nada más.

Escogían ropas por doquier, Sakura descartaba muchas y aceptaba pocas de las que le enseñaba Hinata. Se probaban, medían, veían y reían, estaban vueltas locas con la ropa, hasta que se le hizo la hora del almuerzo a las 3 de la tarde.

-Mira la hora que es, ¿Dónde comemos? –Preguntaba Sakura, había mucho por elegir, pero estaban tan cansada de caminar, que solo quería irse al auto, dejar las bolsas e irse a casa.

-Vamos al auto, conozco un lugar al que quería que conocieras hace tiempo. –Sakura se le quedó viendo y Hinata solo abría los ojos. -¿Qué?

-Yo pensaba en irme al auto y comer en donde sea. –Las dos rieron y fueron directo al auto y se dirigieron al lugar que Hinata le estaba diciendo hace rato a Sakura.

-Bueno, es aquí. –Hinata entró al lugar y le sonreía a Sakura.

-No puedo creerlo, es demasiado lindo, ¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar? –Sakura se maravillaba, era un lugar donde podías comer de todo, eso incluye, comer platillos de varios lugares del mundo y lo que le sorprendía a Sakura es que el lugar era colorido y algo acogedor y eso le gustaba.

-Día de tráfico. –Sakura solo levantó una ceja, mientras iban caminando a una mesa al lado de la pared. –Me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que entré a este lugar sin saber que era y ahora es mi lugar secreto. –Hinata sonreía. –Tuyo también. –Esto lo decía señalándola. –No le digas a nadie donde está esto, sino me encontraría a mucha gente y eso me perturba.

-Seguro, Hinata, no le diré a nadie. –Sakura hizo un ademán con la boca, como si tuviese un cierre imaginario y _botó_ la llave. Las dos rieron y pidieron su comida. –Estoy ansiosa por la cita del sábado, he tenido muchas, pero con él me siento más nerviosa.

-Sakura… ¿Te me estás enamorando? –Hinata abrió la boca como sorprendida y Sakura le dio un pequeño empujón.

-No… No lo creo… De la última vez que me sentí enamorada fue de Gaara y no son los síntomas.

-Da diferente con otras personas, a lo mejor este te gusta mucho. –Hinata subía y bajaba rápidamente sus cejas y las dos amigas rieron.

Le habían traído su comida, Sakura pidió tailandesa y Hinata mexicana, las dos reían por la comida y por los amoríos que tenían. Al finalizar de comer, ellas se quedaron hablando un poco más y al rato pidieron la cuenta, la dividieron y salieron por fin del lugar.

-Hina, ¿Te llevo a tu casa? –Decía Sakura, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Por favor, no le dije a mi papá que estaría contigo. –Sakura la miraba desconcertada. –Pero debe de darse una idea, él casi siempre sabe donde estoy, capaz hasta llamó a tu mamá para preguntar.

-De seguro. Vámonos pues. –Sakura encendió el motor y se fueron directo a la casa de la chica de ojos perla.

Pasó el sábado y Sakura elegía ropa de la que había comprado con Hinata y lo combinaba con algo que ya tenía, pero nada le gustaba, hasta llegó en irse desnuda para la cita, pero no era buena idea. Siguió probando hasta que le gustó un look, no era lo suyo, pero lo intentaría.

Una falda corta floreada, una camisa blanca con un estampado y sus botas largas negras, estaba por elegir los _converse_, pero prefirió usar las botas, un poco de rudeza en algo chic no estaba tan mal.

A la noche, no podía dormir, a pesar de que tenía sueño, no lograba conciliarlo, su mente estaba muy activa pensando en que haría mañana y como sería, imaginaba muchas cosas, pero a la final no llegaba a nada y trato de relajarse para poder estar bien por la mañana.

En la mañana se escuchaba el reloj de la pequeña Sakura, este daba la hora de las 6:30. Sakura se levantó con pereza y se fue al baño, se enjuagó el rostro y se vio en el espejo.

-Que sueño tengo. No quiero salir. –Cerró los ojos y pegó un grito mental, los volvió a abrir y se dio cuenta de que eran las 7 de la mañana, había durado en el baño media hora solo pensando en las cosas que pasarían. –Por Kami, tengo 21, no 18 como para ponerme así por un tipo.

Sakura se metió a bañar de una vez y también se quedaba pensando dentro de la ducha, se quedaba mirando fijamente un punto y cuando se daba cuenta despabilaba. Al salir del la ducha, ya eran las 8:30, aunque ella regularmente dura 45 min, ya que su cabello no es tan largo, todavía se preguntaba de donde salieron los otros minutos.

Se acomodó con lo ya arreglado y de accesorios se puso un collar largo con un corazón, unos zarcillos largos y solo una pulsera en la mano derecha, esta era de color negro con puyas pequeñas, daba la sensación de rockera.

Aunque tenía poco tiempo ya que Sasuke la recogería dentro de poco, le dio tiempo de pintarse las uñas de negro.

-Sakura, ¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntaba su madre.

-¡Mamá! No pude decírtelo, voy a salir con Sasuke hoy, disculpa no haberte dicho cuando lo planifiqué.

-No te preocupes. –Su madre la abrazó y luego la miró de arriba abajo. –Vas muy linda, por cierto. Ese chico te gusta en verdad.

-¡Mamá! –Sakura protestó y su madre solo reía.

-Voy a estar arriba, que te vaya bien, cariño. –Su madre la besó y Sakura la abrazó.

-Gracias, mamá. –Acto seguido de esto, tocaron el timbre y Sakura sintió nervios. Su madre subió rápido las escaleras y Sakura se dedicó a abrir la puerta. Quedó desconcertada. -¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Él había entrado y cerró la puerta tras suyo.

-¿Te acuerdas que el lunes hicimos un reto, gané y ahora me tienes que dar de comer? –Naruto solo se le quedó viendo sonriendo a Sakura, mientras esta estaba con cara de desesperada.

-Naruto, en otra ocasión. Voy a salir con alguien. –Al decir esto, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo arreglada que estaba Sakura.

-Sakura. –Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y Sakura estaba lista para recibir la bomba, ya Naruto sabía lo suyo con Sasuke. –Estoy saliendo con Hinata, dudo que podamos... ¡Auch! –Sakura le había dado un golpe fuerte y Naruto se sobaba con todo lo que podía. –Eso dolió, Sakura-chan.

-Pues que bien y no voy a salir contigo, ahora vete que está por llegar. –Sakura miraba por la ventana de vez en cuando.

-Déjame quedarme, quiero conocerlo.

-No, no puedes… Ahora, Naruto, vete. –Sakura había abierto la puerta y lo echaba a empujones hasta que por fin lo sacó de la casa.

-Sakura-chan, quiero saber quien es. –Naruto la miraba y ella solo le daba miradas de odio.

-Vete, Naruto, hablamos otro día.

-Hmp –Los dos voltearon y se quedaron perplejos.

-Profesor U-U-Uchiha, ¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó Naruto y Sakura solo se le quedaba mirando a Sasuke.

-Voy a salir con ella, ¿No puedo? –Naruto volteó a ver a Sakura y esta lo miraba con vergüenza, quería salir con Sasuke, pero no así. Naruto solo sonrió y se dirigió a Sasuke.

-Cuídala bien y no me importa que sea mi profesor, si la lastima, recibirá un golpe de mí. Adiós Sakura-chan, diviértete. –Naruto bajó las escaleras de entrada y se volteó. –Me debes mi almuerzo. Toda la semana.

-¡Naruto! ¡Eres un idiota! –Naruto solo reía y para cuando se habían dado cuenta, él ya se había ido. –Siento eso, es que acordamos vernos el domingo para comer. –Sasuke solo había suspirado y tomó por la muñeca a Sakura. –Espera, mi bolso.

-No lo necesitas.

-Mi celular.

-No hay cobertura. –Sasuke le abrió la puerta de copiloto a Sakura y esta se adentró un poco confusa y Sasuke cerró la puerta, caminó lentamente hasta su puerta, encendió el motor y se fueron al lugar que solo Sasuke conocía.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Sakura veía por la ventana que estaban en una clase de playa, ella no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Eso es un secreto, te lo digo cuando regresemos. –Sasuke la miraba de a ratos y vio como Sakura se recogía en el asiento y bufaba para si misma, esto hizo que Sasuke riera un poco y siguió mirando la carretera.

-¿Puedo poner música? –Sasuke solo afirmó y Sakura encendió la radio, la primera que sonaba era una canción que a Sakura no le gustaba del todo, pero la conocía. Pero de todos modos la cambió.

-Déjala. –Protestó Sasuke y Sakura solo se le quedaba mirando.

-No, no me gusta.

-Pero a mi sí. –Sasuke oprimió un botón y puso la emisora anterior, Sakura hizo lo mismo para cambiarla y sucedió 4 veces más.

-¡Que la dejes donde está! –Sakura gritó y Sasuke solo quitó la radio y la lanzó por la ventana. Sakura abrió la boca viendo como caía la radio portátil y luego miró a Sasuke con la misma expresión. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estás loco?

-Si, si lo estoy, compro otro al lugar donde vamos. –Sakura solo meneó su cabeza de lado y se volvió a sentar.

-Ya no hay música, no tengo mi teléfono y eres un mentiroso, si hay cobertura. –Sakura le mostraba el celular de él y Sasuke se toqueteaba los bolsillos de la chaqueta que portaba.

-¿Cómo lo tuviste?

-Hurtaba cosas en la secundaria, luego las devolvía, debería meterme a ladrona, pero mucho trabajo. –Sakura revisaba el teléfono de Sasuke y se fue a la sección de imágenes. – ¡Aja! Porno. Ya sabía yo que eras así.

-Allí no hay eso, mentirosa. –Sakura reía y luego se fue a la sección de videos.

-¡Porno! –Sakura enrojeció y Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Del teléfono de Sasuke salían gemidos y palabras en ingles. Sasuke le arrebató el teléfono y se lo guardó. –Creí que ibas a lanzar por la ventana.

-Buena idea. –Sasuke lo lanzó y Sakura puso la misma expresión cuando había lanzado al radio.

-¡Estás demente! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? –Sakura protestaba y Sasuke solo reía.

-Era falso. –Sasuke sacó de su chaqueta el teléfono. –Te engañé. –Él solo reía y Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada. -¿Quisieras mirar por la ventana?

-A ver… -Sakura cuando volteó, vio que pasaban al lado de una playa y lo que más le sorprendió fue que al fondo se veían delfines. -¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar?

-Te voy a decir la verdad, de todos modos, en cualquier momento lo ibas a saber. –Sakura lo escuchó atentamente. –Mi familia viene de un linaje multimillonario, así que eso me convierte en una persona con mucho dinero. Pero el problema es que no estudié lo que mi padre quería, él me sacó de su testamento y ahora soy pobre, solo gano el dinero de la universidad y una cuenta que tengo escondida de mi padre, donde mi madre me da una mensualidad con lo que por lo menos puedo vivir. –Sakura estaba sorprendida.

-¿Y el auto? No soy experta en autos, pero se cuando es nuevo y cuando no. –Sasuke rió.

-Me lo regaló mi hermano, no puedo costearme algo así.

-¿Y que tiene que ver el lugar con tus millones? –Sasuke rió de nuevo, porque hace mucho tiempo que nadie le decía algo así.

-Mi familia tiene casas y acciones en casi todo el país y en algunos exteriores. Solo estoy permitido pasar a los que les pertenecen a mi madre y a mi hermano. Y esto de aquí es de mi hermano, me la prestó toda la semana.

-¿Y tu padre? –Sasuke enserió y miraba la vía.

-Ni en pintura quiere verme. –Después de esto, Sasuke sonrió con dolor y Sakura solo lo observaba triste y luego miraba la vía. Durante un tiempo no hablaron hasta que Sakura vio una casa grande.

-¿Y esa casa?

-Esa es a la que vamos a ir.

-Oye… Me acuerdo que me dijiste que me ibas a invitar a comer.

-Que mejor que te cocine yo.

-¿Tu cocinas? –Sakura estaba sorprendida y soltaba suspiros.

-Sí, y a parte, te dije que íbamos a un lugar fuera de la ciudad, así que si cumplí mi trato. –Sasuke rió y ya estaban cerca de la casa.

-Eres un engaño.

* * *

**_(1)_** Es la canción de SHINee - _Sherlock_... Esa parte como tal dice "_Soyongdori chyeo_", pero suena como " _Soy un Dorito_" y hasta gente de otro idioma lo dice así xD

¿Que tal este cap? Espero les haya agradado :)

Y disculpen que el cap anterior sea tan corto y me disculpo también si este es igual de corto... El próximo si será largo :D Esperenlo con ansias

Nos leemos

**_¿Reviews?_**


	5. ¿Que siento por tí?

Chicas! Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que no tenía internet desde hace una semana y llegó fue hoy! :S Y eso que tenía el cap listo y todo

Sin más...

.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

-Bueno, _Cerezo_, ya llegamos al destino. –Sakura reía y se bajó del auto, se dio cuenta de que era una casa de playa, pero un poco grande para su gusto. –Es grande porque así la pidió mi hermano. –Como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-Oh, ya decía yo el tamaño para ser solo una casa de playa. –Sasuke solo rió y levantó su mano en dirección a Sakura.

-¿Quieres un tour? –Sakura vaciló un poco, pero a la final le tomó la mano a Sasuke.

Se sobresaltó, nunca, en sus 21 años de vida, se había sentido tan ansiosa como cuando le tomó la mano a ese ser tan misterioso. Había tenido sus novios, claro, pero no uno que la pudiera estremecer y esto le dio un poco de miedo.

-¿A dónde vamos primero? –Sakura preguntó como niña pequeña, Sasuke sonrió y saludo a un ayudante de la casa.

-A mostrarte la casa, luego iremos a la playa. –Sakura sonrió y enrojeció un poco.

Sasuke le mostró todos los rincones de la casa, la sala, la cocina, las habitaciones, los balcones y que paisajes daba, pero la habitación que le gustó más a Sakura, era la que daba hacia la playa, al mar abierto. Ella llegó a ver unas pocas personas que disfrutaban del día en la playa y luego volteaba a todos lados, esto hacía que Sasuke la observara y pudiera grabarse todas sus facetas.

-¿Quieres ver otra cosa interesante? –Preguntó Sasuke, Sakura solo lo observó y asintió. –Ven. –Salieron hasta el jardín y Sakura solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Una piscina, que daría yo por tener mi propia piscina en la casa. Y eso que tenemos el terreno, pero mi madre se opone, eso me frustra, pero sería triste quitar los árboles que tenemos. –Sakura estaba que no cabía de la emoción y esto lo vio Sasuke.

-¿Quieres meterte? –A Sakura no le dio tiempo de afirmar o negar, Sasuke la había levantado del suelo y se metió con ella a la piscina de un salto.

-¿¡Estás loco!? No tengo otra muda de ropa, por si te diste cuenta. –Sakura estaba enfurecida, pero por dentro le pareció divertido.

-Adentro tengo una moda, deja de quejarte. Le pediré a alguien que te ponga a secar la ropa. Vamos a salirnos. –Sasuke salió primero de la piscina y luego ayudó a Sakura, pero en sus ojos se leía la palabra venganza, Sakura lanzó a Sasuke a la piscina, quedando ella en el borde.

-¿Te gusta? –Sakura le sacó la lengua y luego miró hacia arriba. Sasuke solo reía y esta volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba él.

-Tonta. –Sasuke salió de la piscina y antes de otra cosa, Sakura se alejó de la misma. –Vamos a secarnos. –Sasuke volvió a levantar su mano y esta la tomó.

-Vamos. –Los dos fueron a un cuarto y Sasuke le dio una toalla para que se secara y una muda de ropa.

-Puedes cambiarte ahí. –Sasuke le señaló el baño de la habitación y Sakura fue hasta la puerta.

-No espíes, o te mataré. –Sakura cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella. -_¿Cómo puede pasar esto? Estoy en una casa vacacional… Con mi profesor… ¿Eso es legal?_ –Pensaba Sakura, estaba preocupada con lo que se pueda pensar.

Se miró frente al espejo del baño y fue después que se cercioró que el baño era casi del tamaño de su habitación, sí, así de grande era. Se secó un poco y pudo ponerse la ropa, secó un poco su ropa intima con un secador que estaba ahí y se las volvió a poner, de la ropa, le había prestado una camisa del tamaño de un gorila, le llegaba hasta los muslos y un short playero femenino.

Luego de haber terminado, Sakura salió del baño y vio que Sasuke no estaba en la habitación. Bajó hasta la sala y escuchó un chapuzón, fue hasta la piscina y vio como Sasuke estaba dentro de la misma y cuando Sasuke se cercioró de la presencia de Sakura, apoyó sus brazos en el borde de la piscina

-Sakura, ¿Por qué no te metes?

-¿Con que traje de baño? –Sasuke se sorprendió.

-¿No lo viste encima de la cama? –Sakura solo negó. –Sube, ponte eso. –Sakura asintió y luego volteó.

-¿Me prestas tu celular? Como sabrás… -Sakura se acercó al borde de la piscina. –No dejaste que lo trajera, necesito llamar a mi mamá y decirle como estoy. –Sasuke suspiró.

-Está en la mesa de la sala, ve… Cámbiate. –Sasuke sonrió y volvió a sumergirse en el agua cristalina y fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada en la parte inferior del cuerpo. Ella salió disparada a la sala con la cara enrojecida, casi ardiendo y se calmó cuando vio su celular.

-Como quiere que me cambie si él no tiene nada… -Refunfuñaba, marcó a su casa hasta que le contestaron.

-¿_Diga?_

-Mamá, soy yo, Sakura.

_-Hija, por Kami, ¿Dónde estás? No te llevaste tu celular, ni tu billetera, ni las llaves de la casa._

-Ando con Sasuke, dije que estaría con él hoy, mamá. Disculpa por eso, es que cuando me acordé que no tenía eso, estábamos muy lejos como para devolvernos. –Mintió.

-_Bueno y ¿Dónde están?_

-Estamos fuera de la ciudad, en la playa, estamos pasando el día, te aviso cuando vaya a la casa.

-_Claro, me avisas por favor. No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, creí que te había pasado algo malo._

-Nada de eso, estoy bien, créeme. Ya voy a colgar, adiós mamá.

_-Adiós, hija._ –Sakura cerró la tapa del celular y fue hasta la habitación donde estaba la vista preciosa al mar abierto, si es por ella, podría quedarse sin ojos mirando esa vista, era espectacular.

Se dio cuenta que Sasuke dijo la verdad, ahí estaba el traje de baño de dos piezas de color turquesa, Sakura se los colocó en el baño y no le quedaba para nada mal. Antes de salir quiso darle una última ojeada a la vista. Tomó la sábana de la cama, se la puso por encima y se sentó en una de esas sillas grandes de playa que estaba en el balcón de la habitación y se acurrucó con sus piernas.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? –Sasuke se puso al lado de ella, pero Sakura no se sobresaltó en lo absoluto.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, es que me encanta esta vista. ¿Bajamos? –Sasuke asintió y Sakura se levantó de la silla, dejando la sábana en el suelo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke solo estaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se fijó en el cuerpazo que tenía el hombre. Unos abdominales marcados y músculos definidos, se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-No eres la única que esta observando lascivamente, ¿sabes? –Sakura la escuchar esto, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke también la estaba mirando.

-No me veas, vamos a bajar. –Sakura toma una toalla y se envuelve en ella todo el cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus hombros y Sasuke pudo notar que tenía un tatuaje de unas baquetas en la espalda.

-¿Qué es eso? –Sakura voltea y ve que Sasuke la señala, Sakura toca la zona donde tiene el tatuaje y Sasuke asiente.

-Un tatuaje, ¿Qué más? –Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Sasuke todavía se le quedaba viendo.

-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? Te queda bien. –Sakura rió.

-Gracias, me lo hice hace dos años. Desde los 11 que toco la batería, ¿No te lo había mencionado? –Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza. –Pues, ya lo sabes.

-Que bien, podríamos formar una banda. –Sakura solo rió y Sasuke hacía una mueca con su boca. -¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-Ya yo tengo mi banda, desde que estoy en la secundaria. –Ya había llegado a la piscina y Sakura se quitó la toalla y se sentó en el borde de la piscina.

-¿Y si es solo se pasatiempo? –Sasuke imitó su acción y Sakura se le quedó mirando.

-Puede ser, ¿Qué instrumento tocas? –Sakura tocaba el agua con sus manos y no sentía mucho frío, así que optó por meterse y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-La guitarra, acústica y eléctrica. –Estaban frente al otro y no podían dejar de verse, aunque hablaran de los precios del petróleo, no dejarían de verse.

-Magnífico, me hace falta un guitarrista, Neji nos dejó abandonados en pleno toque. –Sakura se tocaba su mejilla como si estuviera lamentándose y Sasuke curvó una ceja.

-¿Neji? ¿El de mi clase? –Sakura lo observó y se sorprendió.

-Sí, Neji. Él estudió conmigo desde la secundaria, con Hinata desde la primaria y a Naruto desde que entré a la universidad. –Sasuke había mostrado seriedad y Sakura solo pudo sonreír. –Nos conocimos durante los días del propedéutico. Él me parecía molesto, hasta que lo comencé a tratar y nos cayó muy bien, más a Hinata. –Sakura rió y Sasuke solo pudo sonreír.

-¿Quién es Hinata? –Sasuke preguntó y Sakura le dijo que era una chica pequeña y de ojos perla y Sasuke se había acordado del día en que Naruto no la dejaba de ver.

–Ahora ellos son novios. –Sasuke se sorprendió y Sakura lo notó. -¿Qué te impresiona?

-No lo se, él tan fastidioso y ella es tan tímida. Pero me supongo que así tienen que ser las parejas, ¿no? De desiguales.

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico? –Sasuke la miró y Sakura se reía.

-Tengo 25, debo saber algo, ¿No? –Sakura solo se sobaba su mentón y miraba a Sasuke con mirada pícara.

-¿Seguro que es por eso? –Y antes de que Sasuke le respondiera, Sakura le salpicó agua y se fue nadando hasta la otra punta, cuando Sasuke se había dado cuenta de eso, la siguió.

-¡Oye! Te estaba diciendo algo. –Sasuke seguía a Sakura, mientras esta todavía nadaba.

-Entonces, dímelo. –Sakura se había detenido y curvó su boca.

El error de Sakura fue apoyarse en la pared de la piscina y solo se percató de que Sasuke la estaba llevando al rincón cuando ya lo tenía a escasos metros encima suyo. Sasuke apoyó sus manos a los lados de la pelirrosa y esta se puso nerviosa, pero no dejó que se notara.

-Me sucedió un vez y fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. –Sakura no entendía del todo, hasta que se acordó de la conversación anterior.

-¿Por qué? –Sakura solo lo observaba y Sasuke miraba su mano derecha, en como se apoyaba en el borde.

-Ella hablaba demasiado. –Los dos rieron y Sasuke se acercaba más a la pelirrosa. Esta se dio cuenta cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron, ella solo pudo enseriarse y mirarle.

-Entonces, ¿Hablaba demasiado? –Sasuke se acercaba mucho más a su rostro y Sakura lo miraba.

-Sí. –Eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Sobre que? –Sakura seguía sin perder el hilo, quería romper el momento.

-Tú también hablas demasiado. –Sasuke la besó y Sakura solo cerró los ojos.

El pelinegro llevó sus manos a la cintura de Sakura y ella llevó sus manos al cuello de él. Su beso iba lento, con cierto toque de timidez, luego se fue intensificando y sus lenguas comenzaron a tener una danza a oscuras. Estaban extasiados, se apartaban en pequeños momentos, tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire y volvían a su beso fogoso, no querían que terminara.

Sasuke bajó sus manos a los muslos de ella y la subió con facilidad. Sakura puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y le sobaba la espalda de a ratos, volvía al cuello y subía a su cabello.

-¡Sasuke! –Un grito los había asustado y se apartaron lentamente, voltearon a ver quien había sido y era un hombre de cabello negro largo, lo tenía sujeto con una coleta y Sakura pudo notar que tenía ojeras. Él estaba sonriendo y no hacía nada más que saludar con la mano. –Hola.

-Itachi, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sasuke refunfuñaba molesto y Sakura solo estaba apenada.

-Quería pasar a saludarte, ver como estabas. –Itachi seguía sonriendo y soltaba risas de a momentos. –Me llamo Itachi, el hermano de este maleducado. –Él se agachó un poco y extendió su mano a la de Sakura. Esta la tomó.

-Sakura Haruno, un placer. –Le dio su mano con torpeza, ya que los nervios y la vergüenza la invadían.

-Bueno, los dejo. –Itachi se había dado la vuelta y por donde vino, se fue.

-Eso fue extraño. –Sakura miraba el agua y Sasuke asentía molesto, respiró y se volteo a donde estaba Sakura.

-¿Quieres comer ya? –Sakura lo miró y asintió sonriente.

-Creí que no ibas a decir eso. –Sasuke y Sakura estaban saliendo de la piscina. –Me muero de hambre. No desayuné esta mañana. –Sakura rió y Sasuke le había dado una toalla, Sakura se secó y el pelinegro solo caminaba al frente suyo en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres que prepare? –Sasuke se había metido a la cocina y Sakura estaba en un bar que daba vista hacia la cocina.

-No lo se, ¿Qué se te da mejor? –Sasuke se recogió de hombros y miró a Sakura.

-Lo que sea, ¿Qué quieres?

-Entonces prepara lo que tú quieras, yo estaré arriba. –Sakura se había bajado de la butaca y se en dirección a las escaleras. Sasuke solo miraba su espalda, sabía exactamente a donde iba a irse y él solo se dedico a hacer la comida.

Sakura subió de nuevo a la habitación principal que tenía esa vista espectacular. Si ella viviera ahí nunca se aburriría de eso. Ver hacia mar adentro, como pasaban los grandes y pequeños barcos, la gente que se divertía en la playa, los niños corriendo y jugando, los veteranos caminando a paso lento y el mar.

Olía a playa, ese olor le gustaba mucho a ella, respirarlo. Eran las pocas veces que ella podía darse el viaje a la playa. No es que no pudiera, era el tiempo y no le gustaba ir de vacaciones.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba acostada en la cama apreciando la buena vista que tenía, lo único que le faltaba era un buen pescado y un cóctel playero en la mano, aunque uno no era mala idea tampoco. Se arropó con la sábana que había dejado en el suelo y contemplaba, pensó aleatoriamente en Hinata y Naruto, en como debían de estarlo pasando, en Ino con su nuevo pretendiente, Sai, quien ella aún no conoce y dudaba un poco de él.

En su madre por haberla hecho preocupar y como sería si tuviera un acompañante. Deliberadamente pensó en su padre y en como estaría con su nueva esposa de hace 6 años, con la hija que tuvieron hace 4 y en como deberían de estar en Osaka.

Y finalmente en Sasuke, quien a penas conoció tristemente como su profesor, pero querían llegar a más. Aunque los profesores no debían tener nada con sus alumnos por normal de la universidad y no por Ley, se sentía un poco mal al respecto, ya que le hubiera gustado salir con él a lugares concurridos, poder celarlo y no estar yendo fuera de la ciudad.

Sakura al pensar en esto movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el mar. Se levantó y oyó la puerta.

-No tienes que levantarte. –Sasuke había subido con una bandeja y Sakura se había sorprendido.

-Guao. –Fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura.

-Comamos afuera. –Sasuke fue hasta el balcón de la habitación. Había una mesa con dos sillas y se instalaron a comer.

-¿Qué preparaste? –Preguntó Sakura, mientras se sentaba y agarraba uno de los vasos para tomar un poco de té.

-Arroz con pescado y un poco de ensalada. –Decía Sasuke, mientras destapaba la comida y Sakura estaba fascinada.

-Pues, a comer. –Sakura tomó los palitos y comenzó a comer, Sasuke le siguió y mientras comían hablaban cosas tribales, reían y volvían a comer.

-¿Qué tal la comida? –Sasuke ya había terminado de comer y Sakura todavía tenía un poco en la boca. Hacía ruidos extraños y solo mostraba los pulgares.

-Demasiado buena. –Dijo cuando tragó. -¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

-Mi madre quería que no dependiéramos de una servidumbre, así que cuando yo tenía 17 y mi hermano 21, nos enseñaron a cocinar y a hacer de todo, y que bueno que a mi madre se le ocurrió la idea, después de lo que me pasó, tengo que depender de mi mismo.

-Pero me imagino que eso es bueno, ¿no? –Sasuke asintió y Sakura estaba recogiendo los platos.

-Deja eso ahí, vamos a bajar. –Sakura se había detenido y Sasuke le había tomado de la mano.

-¿Y quien lo recoge? –Sakura calló cuando vio a una muchacha subir las escaleras y miró a Sasuke. –No depender de la servidumbre, ¿eh? –Sasuke rió.

-Te admito que no me gusta lavar los platos. –Sakura le siguió la risa.

-Igual, en mi casa me hago la loca, pero a veces los lavo yo.

Salieron de la casa por una puerta que dirigía hacia una clase de pasillo de flores y hojas. Sakura se sorprendió, pues no había visto nada parecido y ella solo quería ir a paso lento, Sasuke entendió su caminar despacio e hizo lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Sasuke solo sonrió y no había dicho palabra alguna, Sakura se le quedó mirando y luego miró hacia al frente. -¡Guao! Creí que no me ibas a traer.

-Demos un paseo. –Seguían tomados de la mano y así, pasearían cerca de la playa. Sakura se sorprendió de lo azul que era el agua.

Siguieron hablando de su vida y de cómo había transcurrido a lo largo de los años que cada uno tenía, lo que parecían tener en común eran sus gustos tanto musicales, como personales y en lo que más se asemejaban tener en común, era su falta de padre, a pesar de estar en vida.

Sasuke tenía uno que no quería verlo y Sakura uno que no tiene problemas en verlo, pero por su orgullo no lo hace y el otro tampoco hace un ademán en aparecer.

-No sabía lo que tanto en común tenemos, ¿Nos conoceremos de algún lugar? –Sasuke había preguntado y Sakura solo subió sus hombros, para ella, hablar de su padre a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo que se fue de casa, todavía le afectaba. –Oye, no pongas esa cara. –Sasuke se había puesto frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros. –Dame una sonrisa. –Sakura tenía la mirada baja y puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro para luego quitarla rápido, Sasuke rió ante eso y a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que reír igual.

-No hablemos de padres, ¿Quieres? –Sasuke solo afirmó con la cabeza y siguieron su caminar. –Háblame de tu madre, ¿Cómo es? –Sasuke había dado un suspiro largo.

-Mi madre es esa clase de persona que para todo es positiva, no cree en el pesimismo. Es aquella que todo lo hace con una sonrisa y nunca se queja de cosas aunque sea lo más grave, es cariñosa, una persona con un gran corazón, una gran persona. No creo haber podido vivir sin ella. –Sakura escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Sasuke decía. -¿Te aburro? –Sakura negó con la cabeza y Sasuke se dio cuenta. -¿Qué tienes?

-Todo lo que cuentas de ella… Supongo que siempre la has puesto de primero en todo… Me alegro. –Sakura lloraba un poco por lo tan detallada que fue descrita la madre de Sasuke y más como lo decía él, parecía estar hablando de la persona más hermosa del planeta.

-Tampoco es para que llores. –Sasuke la abrazó y se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que pasó una ráfaga de viento e hizo que levantara un poco de arena. –Ven, vámonos. –Sakura solo asintió y se regresaron de nuevo a la casa con el mismo paso despacio que traían, no querían que ese día se acabara, a partir de mañana, volverían a ser alumna-profesor.

Sakura al pensar en eso, entristecía por dentro, ya que por fuera tenía otra cara, pero si se le notaba preocupación. Llegaron a la casa y Sakura pidió bañarse, Sasuke aceptó y la pelirrosa subió las escaleras rápido, luego de haber llegado a la habitación, tocaron la puerta.

-¿Srta. Haruno? Aquí tiene la ropa ya seca. –Una muchacha había subido y Sakura solo miraba su ropa.

-Muchas gracias, disculpa la molestia. –La muchacha le dio su ropa y Sakura solo sonreía.

-No hay problema. –Sakura cerró la puerta no sin antes cerciorar de que la chica no estaba ahí. Se fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida sin incluir el cabello y se colocó rápidamente la ropa.

-Entra… Vamos… -Sakura luchaba, mientras se colocaba las botas, ya era muy tarde y sus botas se hacían las graciosas a última hora.

-¿Estás lista? –Sasuke había entrado, no sin antes tocar la puerta, vio como Sakura se rendía con las botas y las lanzaba por el aire. –Calma, déjame probar. ¿Son nuevas? –Sakura solo negó con la cabeza.

-Las tengo de hace 4 años, hoy no se que les pasa, no entrar. –Sasuke miró la bota e hizo una mueca.

-Creo saber cual es el problema. –Sakura solo hizo un "que" con sus hombros y manos. –Te las metieron a secar. Están como nuevas. –Sakura solo se sorprendió y solo negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, no… ¡No! No sabes lo mucho que duelen las botas nuevas. –Sakura se levantó a buscar la otra bota y luego la que tenía Sasuke en la mano. –A dolerme, pies… -La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro sonoro y Sasuke solo se le quedaba mirando.

-No es para tanto, a mi también me pasaba con unas botas que tenía, se las terminé dando a mi sobrino. –Sakura se sorprendió. –Los de lavandería siempre me secaban las botas, aunque les dijera que no lo hicieran.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu sobrino? –Sakura se colocaba las botas con más cuidado, pero con un poco de esfuerzo.

-12 años, Itachi tuvo su primer hijo a las 23 años. –Sakura miró a Sasuke sorprendida. –Si, eso es muy joven, por lo menos para ese tiempo, Itachi había terminado los estudios y podía mantener una familia. –Sakura miraba hacia los lados con cabeza baja para luego terminar de atarse los cordones de las botas.

-¿Y se casó con la chica? –Sasuke asintió y Sakura volvió a sus botas. –Listo, ya lo terminé por fin. –Sakura se levantó con un poco de dificultad, pues se sentían como nuevos.

-No lo serán mañana, créeme, lo usas hoy y mañana ya están estirados. –Sakura sonrió y luego miró sus botas.

-No terminaste de contarme y ¿A que edad tenías botas así? –Sasuke rió.

-Como hasta los 22. Siempre veía a Izumi mirándomelos o a su vez los tenía puestos, no me quedó de otra que dárselos, de todos modos, ya creo que le quedan bien, hace 3 años, los pobres les quedaban volando. –Sakura reía por las ocurrencias en su casa. Ellos bajaban las escaleras, mientras hablaban.

-Así ando yo con Yahiko, muere por unas botas como estas, yo siempre le digo que cuando crezca un poquito más, se las regalo. –Los dos rieron hasta que llegaron al auto de Sasuke.

Sakura entró primero al auto y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba hablando por teléfono. La pelirrosa miraba el auto y luego miró sus manos.

-Listo, podemos irnos. –Sakura se colocó el cinturón y Sasuke la imitó.

-Y de verdad lanzaste la radio por la ventana. –Sakura miraba donde faltaba la radio y vio que Sasuke colocaba otro. Sakura se había sorprendido. -¿Cómo?

-Te dije que iba a comprar otro.

-Pero nunca salimos de la casa.

-Me lo mandaron a comprar. ¿Contenta? –Sakura refunfuñó y miraba por la ventana, Sasuke solo reía. –Te llevo a tu casa.

Durante todo el camino, que fue muy rápido por lo visto, siguieron hablando sobre las cosas que tenían que hacer para la universidad y un montón de cosas, Sakura hablaba mucho sobre sus amigos y Sasuke sobre su familia y un poco de lo que hacía antes en la universidad.

-Llegamos. –Sasuke se había estacionado en la puerta de la casa de Sakura y lo que menos quería ella, era salir del auto.

-Sí, por fin puedo tener mi celular. –Sakura reía y Sasuke solo sonreía. –Entonces, ¿Nos vemos el jueves? –Sasuke supo a que se quiso referir.

-Sí, Srta. Haruno. –Sakura rió ante esto, pero por dentro se sentía muy mal. Tener que mentirse de que no era su profesor cuando si lo era y tenerle que mentirle a su madre por hacerle creer que estudian juntos o también tenerse que sentir mal por habérselo ocultado a Naruto, ella quería felicidad pero no sabía cuando podía darse ese premio, ya cuando lo había conseguido, era algo difícil.

-Nos vemos entonces. –Sakura había abierto la puerta y estaba por bajarse.

-Sakura. –Ella volteó un poco la cabeza cuando Sasuke la llamó y este le dio un casto beso en los labios se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y Sakura se bajó rápido del auto.

-Avísame cuando llegues a casa. Te anoté mi número en la agenda del teléfono. –Sasuke solo asintió ante esto y Sakura había cerrado la puerta. –Adiós. –Esto no pudo oírlo Sasuke, pero Sakura se estaba despidiendo con la mano. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa y partió a casa.

.

.

_Querer no es lo mismo que amar, pero estamos casi seguros de que si lo es…_

_Quieres o amas, una de las dos porque las dos juntas son algo extraordinario, como algo peligroso._

_._

_Entonces, ¿Quieres o amas?_

_._

_._

* * *

¿Que tal este cap? Esta vez si fue largo, el otro también será así :)

Agrego de nuevo que seguiré publicando los sábados o los viernes (también depende del internet :c) Pero se saben que esos son los días que publicaré...

El 6to para esta misma semana :D

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. ¿Que somos?

Chicas! Lo prometido! Todos los sábados nuevo capitulo, a cualquier hora, pero el mismo día...

_Pasión y Baile_ Cap. 6 -_ ¿Que somos?_

_._

**_Enjoy!_**

_._

* * *

-Mamá, ya llegue. –Sakura anunció su llegada cuando a penas había abierto la puerta.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estabas? –Su madre la abrazó como si se hubiera ido por muchos meses y Sakura solo se quedó paralizada.

-Mamá, nadie me raptó, deja de preocuparte. Estaba fuera de la ciudad, ni yo misma se en donde estaba, pero todo fino. –Sakura le había mostrado sus dos pulgares y una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que te haya ido muy bien. Pero ni tu celular te llevaste. –Las dos se dirigieron hasta la sala y Sakura vio su celular en la mesa.

-¡Mi celular! Te extrañé. –Sakura lo veía como si fuera algo nuevo para ella. –Ya te dije mamá, que fue algo rápido y se me olvidó llevármelo, la próxima vez si estoy lista y me lo llevo. –Sakura le había sonreído otra vez a su madre y ella se quedó tranquila.

-La cena está lista, come cuando quieras, yo voy a subir. –La madre se acercó a donde estaba Sakura y le besó en la frente. –Nos vemos mañana.

-Dale, mamá, chaito. –Sakura dejó de ver a su madre, hasta que se fue por las escaleras. –Y tú. –Diciéndole al teléfono. –Cuantas llamadas y mensajes tienes. –Sakura prendió su teléfono. – ¡Madre!

-_Dime, Sakura._ –Se oyó a lo lejos una voz.

-¡Nada! No puede ser, 10 llamadas y 6 mensajes de Naruto, 12 llamadas de mi mamá y… y… ¿Cuántas de Hinata? Me va a matar, la tengo que llamar. –Sakura cogió rápido el teléfono de la casa y llamó rápido a la casa de Hinata.

-_¿Alo?_ – Era el padre de Hinata al otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenas, Sr. Hyuuga, es Sakura, ¿Se encuentra Hinata?

-_Si, ya te la paso._ –Ya del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada y Sakura se había pegado un poquito más el auricular del teléfono para ver si oía algo. -_¡Sakura Haruno! ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?_ –Hinata le había gritado por el teléfono y Sakura maldecía.

-Hinata, te va a oír mi mamá quien está en su cuarto. No tenía el teléfono conmigo. –Sakura se pasó el auricular al otro oído mientras se sobaba el otro.

-_¿Por qué?_

-Es una historia un poco larga.

-_Pues tienes que contármela, no sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti, que hasta a tu casa llamé creyendo que te había pasado algo. –_Del otro lado, Hinata se escuchaba como si estuviera sollozando. Sakura miró el teléfono y se volvió a poner en el oído.

-Porque 50 llamadas y 20 mensajes tuyos no son nada normal. Y a parte, tú no estás pendiente de mí, sino de un chisme.

-¿_Y que si es así? Entonces, cuenta, que para algo me llamaste y yo también te llamé._

-Naruto llegó temprano… -Sakura fue interrumpida.

-_¿Naruto? ¿Y que hacía allí?_ –A Hinata se le notaba lo preocupada por esa situación.

-Pues que le había prometido un almuerzo, Naruto llegó y en ese mismo momento había llegado Sasuke, fue un dilema. Cuando Naruto se había ido, Sasuke me arrastró al auto y dejé todo, mi celular, llaves, cartera, todo, si acaso llevé la ropa.

-_Hahaha, Sakura, que dilema en serio, bueno, ¿Pero la pasaron bien?_

-¿Bien? Se queda corto, buenísimo. –Las dos rieron y Sakura le contaba con todo lujo de detalles lo que había pasado y que había hecho con Sasuke, obvió la parte de la piscina y cuando había llegado el hermano de Sasuke.

Se quedaron hablando hasta la madrugada sin pensar que ya era lunes, luego de colgar como a las 2 de la mañana, Sakura se fue a su cuarto y solo pensaba lo que había hecho con Sasuke, y de a momentos pensaba que tenía que levantarse dentro de 4 horas.

-.-.-.-

-¿Qué me pongo? ¿Qué me pongo? –Sakura estaba indecisa si ponerse la camisa negra o azul, el pantalón o el short, aunque ella no era de ser selectiva con la ropa en la mañana, a partir de hoy si lo sería. Y que bueno que tenía auto, porque de no ser así, hubiera llegado tarde.

Optó por la camisa negra y el short, se puso las botas con las cuales había salido con Sasuke y un poco de maquillaje por allá y por acá, accesorios a lo loco, tanto que se puso dos zarcillos diferentes.

-Adiós, mamá. –Su madre estaba despierta gracias a Sakura, ya que había hecho mucho ruido por la mañana, no le quedó de otra que despertarse y hacer el desayuno.

-¿Te vas sin comer? –Sakura entró a la cocina, se tomó el jugo y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Voy tarde, llego a las 3, adiós. –Sakura con el mismo apuro, hizo que la puerta de la entrada sonara muy fuerte y solo por eso, la madre lo dejó pasar. –Tarde, tarde, tarde. –Sakura entró al auto lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directo a la universidad, no tuvo ningún inconveniente, excepto por un carro, que ella decía que iba a 10 k/h, del resto, había llegado…

_Para una clase donde el profesor no iba a ir._

-¿Esto es una broma, verdad? –Había llegado respirando rápido por la corrida que se había echado, para nada. Escuchó pasos que venían a la misma velocidad de rapidez y miró a Hinata.

-¿Es una broma, verdad? –Hinata había dicho lo mismo y Sakura negaba con la cabeza para sentarse frente a la puerta del salón. -¡Que asco! Me levanté muy tarde por tu culpa. –Un dedo amenazador de Hinata y Sakura solo se señalaba a si misma.

-¿Yo? Por _tú_ culpa es que llego tarde y sudada y despeinada y… Y… Que más da, llegamos a tiempo, pero no hay clases.

-Voy a demandar a ese profesor. Me hace venir corriendo y estoy en falda. –Hinata se apoya en la pared que queda al lado de la puerta, donde Sakura estaba sentada.

-¿Qué hacen, Srtas.? Entren a su salón. –Escucharon una voz de un profesor que iba pasando por ahí. Sakura se levantó.

-No tenemos clase, vengo corriendo para nada. –En ese instante, Sakura se dio la vuelta y el profesor no era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pues, ese no es mi problema, no estén por aquí. –Sakura se sorprendió por lo _profesor_ que fue Sasuke con ella y Hinata solo le daba codazos a Sakura. Sasuke entró a su salón y ellas tuvieron que irse del edificio.

-No es por ayudarlo, pero tiene razón, si no tenemos clase debemos irnos a otro lugar. –Hinata abrazó a Sakura por los hombros y ella solo miraba hacia al frente.

-Es como si ayer no hubiera pasado nada, me miró como si no me conociera. –Sakura se sentía triste y Hinata recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-De seguro lo hizo por la ética, Sakura, mientras menos te "relaciones" con los alumnos, mejor. No creo que lo haya hecho con intención. –Sakura pensó en eso y Hinata solo asentía con la cabeza dándose ella misma la razón.

-Eso espero. –Sakura seguía un poco dolida y miraba al suelo.

-Te lo aseguro, es eso. –Hinata le sonrió y juntas fueron a la cafetería. -¿Y ahora que hacemos? Es la única clase que tenemos hoy. –Se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas que estaban fuera y Sakura solo pensaba, extendió sus brazos en la mesa y escondió su cabeza entre ellos.

-No se, no estoy segura. ¿Esperamos a Naruto? –Sakura había mostrado su cara hacia donde estaba Hinata, a su lado derecho y la ojiperla solo subió sus hombros.

-Como tú quieras. Pero sabes que me llevas a casa en auto, no pienso irme en autobús, no pasaré lo mismo de hoy. –Las dos chicas rieron y Sakura enderezó la columna.

-Espero que sea lo que tú dices. –Hinata solo la miró. –Con lo de Sasuke. –Alzó las cejas y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. –De nuevo, maldigo el día en el que te graduaste de profesor universitario. –Hinata solo reía para quitar la tensión, eso era lo menos que quería hacer. Sakura rió un poco y volvió a tener la misma cara.

-Sakura… -Hinata quería hablar, pero Sakura la interrumpía.

-Sí, Hinata, se que suena tonto, pero en verdad maldigo ese día. –Sakura puso sus manos en el rostro y se daba trazadas con ellas.

-Sakura…

-Y exactamente en esta universidad, si que es elocuente. –Posó su rostro en sus manos e hizo una cara graciosa por la posición.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué Hinata? –Hinata solo señalaba algo detrás de Sakura y ella volteó lentamente. El susto no pudo ser peor.

-Desde que te conocí, también maldigo el día en el que me convertí profesor universitario y exactamente de este. –Sasuke suspiró. –No eres la única. –Sakura miraba a todos lados por si alguien los había escuchado, pero solo había una pareja a lo lejos y una chica que estudiaba física II.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí? –Sakura preguntó por fin y Sasuke solo miraba su reloj.

-El tiempo suficiente. –Sasuke se sentó en la mesa y miraba a Sakura.

-Yo… Me voy a… -Hinata recogía sus cosas y se levantaba lentamente de la silla. –Nos vemos, Sakura. –Hinata le había dejado un papelito cerca y Sakura lo tomó rápido. –Profesor Uchiha. –Sasuke se despidió alzando la mano y volvió a ver a Sakura.

-¿Entonces, maldices el día en el que llegué a esta universidad? –Sakura miraba a los lados muy rápido y terminó mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke.

-No maldecir, sino que… ¿Cómo le explico?

-Háblame de tú, ya te lo dije, ese formalismo no me gusta. –Sasuke miraba a Sakura retador y ella solo bajaba la cabeza.

-Pero estamos en la universidad. –Sasuke subió sus hombros y Sakura rió bajito.

-¿Qué importa? ¿No hay varios que llaman a sus profesores por su nombre? –Sakura asintió. -¿Por qué no hacerlo conmigo también? –Sakura meneaba su cabeza y se atrevió a decir su nombre.

-Sasuke… -Él volteó a verla con atención. -¿Qué pasó allá por los salones? –Sasuke miraba para arriba y luego para abajo.

-¿Qué pasó con los salones? –Sakura negaba con la cabeza y antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, Sasuke la tomó por el brazo discretamente. –Ética de profesores, no podemos relacionarnos con los alumnos en forma personal. –Sakura se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. –Eso crearía problemas, más para mi que para ti. –Sasuke la soltó y Sakura se relajó.

-Entonces, ¿Era eso? –Sasuke solo asintió con los ojos cerrados y los volvió a abrir.

-¿Qué? ¿Te preocupé? –Sakura lo miró y puso sus ojos en blancos. –Tomaré eso como un si. –Sakura le dio un medio empuje a Sasuke y algunas personas comenzaron a verlos extraños.

-Mejor me voy, _Sasuke_. –Esto lo dijo bajito y Sasuke solo pudo imitarla.

-_Sakura_, nos vemos el jueves a primera hora. –Sakura solo pudo asentir y se levantó lentamente de la mesa.

-Nos vemos, profesor Uchiha. –Sakura rió y Sasuke puso sus manos en su corazón y hacía gestos con el rostro.

-He muerto. –Sakura negaba con la cabeza mientras se iba, le dio la espalda a Sasuke y por tantas que fueran las ganas de voltear, no lo hizo por las varias miradas que tenían los dos encima.

Como al rato de haberse ido del cafetín se acordó del bendito papel que le había dado Hinata, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del short, se toqueteaba toda, buscó en el bolso y nunca lo encontró, volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos y solo pudo poner la mano derecha en la frente, mientras se quitaba unos mechones de su pelo rosa.

-¿Buscas esto? –Sakura volteó y miró que Sasuke la había seguido. Se dio cuenta que tenía el papel en la mano derecha y la sostenía a la misma altura de su cabeza. –A leer… -Sasuke estaba abriendo el papel y Sakura fue a su rescate.

-Dámelo, eso es mío. No lo leas. –Sasuke había subido el brazo y miraba a Sakura con sorna. Bajó el brazo lentamente, mientras Sakura miraba como lo bajaba y planeaba como quitarle el papel.

-¿Por qué no puedo leerlo? –Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo miraba.

-Porque no, dámelo. –Extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Sasuke y Él solo inspeccionaba la mano, se agachaba y la veía por debajo, por arriba y solo hizo un gesto con la boca.

-No. –Sakura abrió la boca y Sasuke solo reía.

-Cierra la boca, se te va a meter un animal o algo. –Sakura la cerró con rapidez y se fue dejando a Sasuke solo. Para cuando Sasuke se había dado cuenta de esto, Sakura estaba como a 5 mts.

-¡Espera! –Sasuke corrió tras ella y Sakura solo pudo ir a paso más rápido. –Aunque camines más rápido no servirá de nada. Detente. Sakura se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y puso su mano abierta. –Ten, el bendito papelito. ¿Por algo así te pones mal? –Sakura hizo oídos sordos y abrió el papel.

-_Sakura, voy a estar en el edificio donde Naruto ve clases, lo esperaré ahí, si terminas de hablar con el Prof. Uchiha antes, ve para allá._

Sakura solo sonrió y guardo el papel en el bolsillo izquierdo del short, fulmino a Sasuke con la mirada y se paró frente él. -¿No eras tú el que decía "ética de profesor"? Prefiero mantener nuestra… lo que sea, fuera de la universidad.

-Como mande. –Sasuke puso su mano en la frente como un militar y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es en serio. La gente comienza a vernos extraño. –Sakura se escondía en sus propios hombros y Sasuke miraba a la gente, sonrió y abrazó por los hombros a Sakura. Un grupo que pasaba por frente de ellos se les quedó mirando extrañados.

-¿Nunca vieron a _primos_ abrazarse? –El grupo miró para otro lado y volvieron a hablar entre ellos. Sakura se le quedó mirando extrañada.

-¿Primos? ¿En serio? –Sasuke solo asintió y soltó a Sakura. Ella sintió el vacio de los hombros y se puso colérica.

-¿O somos _novios_? –Sasuke se puso al mismo nivel para ver a Sakura de frente. –Tú decide la relación, ya yo lo hice. –Sakura abrió los ojos y se alejaba despacio.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego. –Sakura se despidió con la mano y Sasuke solo miraba como ella se alejaba y de nuevo, Sakura no se atrevía a voltearse para verlo.

Se fue directamente al edificio donde Naruto veía clases e iba a paso rápido, lo que quería hacer era alejarse de Sasuke un poco y decirle a Hinata lo que había pasado. Miró que Hinata no estaba en la puerta del edificio y se aventuró a entrar para ver el salón, llegó y no vio a nadie dentro.

-¿Tanto tardé hablando con Sasuke? –Sakura volvió a la puerta del edificio y vio a lo lejos una cabellera amarilla, Sakura se acercó sin cuidado y vio a Naruto con Hinata en situación incómoda. -¡Wow! –Eso los impresionó a los dos y se separaron, casi que Hinata se iba para una esquina y Naruto a la otra. –Me voy.

-¡Espera! Tienes que llevarme a mi casa. –Hinata la detuvo y Naruto más atrás.

-¿Y Naruto? –Hinata miró a Naruto y luego a Sakura.

-Naruto, si quieres te vas primero, luego hablamos. –Naruto se sorprendió un poco y se puso serio.

-Sakura, ¿Sabes lo que haces no? –Sakura solo asintió sabiendo a que se refería.

-Yo también estoy bien, Naruto ¿Y tú? ¿En que momento te pusiste pesado? Antes eras chévere. –Los tres rieron y a partir de ahí, la tensión entre los tres se había ido.

-¡Chicos! –Se escuchó a lo lejos y miraron a Ino. –Los he estado buscando, miren… -Los tres vieron que Ino no venía sola, sino con un muchacho de piel blanca y cabello negro. Sakura pensaba que tenía la cara neutra. Los dos novios se habían acercado e Ino estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Chicos, les quiero presentar a Sai. Sai, ellos son Hinata, Naruto y Sakura. –Decía mientras señalaba.

-Un placer conocerlos, Ino habla mucho de ustedes. –Los tres sonrieron ante eso y se miraban entre sí.

-Sí, Ino también habla mucho sobre ti. –Sakura fue la que habló e Ino se puso un poco colorada.

-No puede ser, ¡Ino sonrojada! –Naruto había gritado e Ino le había dado un golpe. -¿Qué? Nunca te había visto así, es extraño y vienes a golpearme por decir la verdad.

-Da pena, idiota. –Ino ponía sus manos en forma de puño, lista para dar el otro golpe, pero algo la detuvo.

-Ino, tranquilízate, sonrojada te ves linda. –Ino miraba a Sai y este le sonreía.

-¿En serio? Gracias, Sai. –Los tres amigos se quedaron viendo y solo querían reírse. –Chicos, los dejo, nos estamos viendo. –Los novios se fueron hacia los jardines y Naruto fue el primero en reírse, le acompañó Sakura y Hinata reía bajo.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿El tranquilizador de Ino? –Naruto reía y Sakura igual.

-No, no… "Sonrojada te ves linda, te amo bebé" –Sakura imitaba a Sai y Naruto rió más fuerte. –Solo le faltó decir eso. –Los tres iban hacia el estacionamiento y llegaron hasta el auto de Sakura, ella soltó algunas lágrimas de risa y se secaba un poco la cara para no manchársela con el rímel. -¿Nos vamos, Hinata? –Ella solo asintió.

-Bueno, Sakura, te dejo a Hinata, me la cuidas. –Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto se le acercó a Hinata. –Hinata… Sonrojada te ves linda… -Naruto no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, pues se acordó de Sai y Hinata se alejó de Naruto. –No, mentira, mentira. Hinata, no te molestes conmigo. –Ella lo miró con los brazos cruzados y Naruto se le acercaba. –No te molestes conmigo. –Hinata volvió a mirarlo y puso sus manos en los hombros de él.

-No hagas eso conmigo. –Naruto la besó ligeramente y Sakura observaba todo por primera vez con felicidad en el rostro, no con asco como siempre lo hacía.

Pensaba en que momento iba a estar así con Sasuke, o primero pensar si iba a estar así con Sasuke y en que momento, miró al piso y luego a la pareja feliz.

-Quien bese al novio se queda. –Sakura encendió el auto y se montó. Hinata rió bajito y dejó de besar a Naruto.

-Me voy, hablamos más tarde. –Hinata le besó en la mejilla y Naruto se quedó parado al lado del auto. Hinata había entrado al auto y Sakura había dado marcha atrás al auto. Naruto se despedía de ellas con la mano y se les quedó mirando hasta que el auto desapareció.

-Ahora soy su prima. –Hinata la miró extrañada sin entender. –Cuando estábamos hablando, Sasuke le dijo a un grupo de gente que él y yo éramos primos. –Hinata se sorprendió y miró a Sakura.

-Es un abusador, ya verás cuando lo vea… ¿Cómo puede decir eso? –Hinata aún no podía creer lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo.

-Yo se, pero luego quitó diciendo que para él ya éramos "algo" y que pensara en nuestra "relación". –De nuevo, Hinata la miraba sorprendida. –Ni siquiera se si tenemos una relación, la única que tenemos es…

-Ep, no lo digas, por favor. –Hinata puso sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando y Sakura solo miraba la vía.

-Bien… -Hubo un momento de silencio y Sakura habló. –Alumna-profesor. –Hinata la miró con odio y Sakura solo podía hacer gestos con su rostro. -¡Pero es cierto, Hinata! Quiero una relación normal, no a escondidas, me siento pésima, no puedo decirle a mi mamá que salgo con mi profesor porque me mata, le dije que Sasuke estudiaba conmigo desde hace el semestre pasado y fue ahora que nos pusimos de acuerdo para ser… -Sakura calló en seco a sabiendas que iba a decir la palabra "novio" y eso era lo que menos quería decir.

-¿Novios? –Terminó de decir Hinata y Sakura solo asintió. Hinata también se sentía triste por su situación y luego pensó en algo. -¿Sabías que las relaciones a escondidas son más excitantes? –Sakura lo pensó un poco, pero sabía las consecuencias de esto también. –Lo único malo es que se sabe al final, pero… Disfrútalo, ¿Quieres? Te veo sufriendo y la verdad es que no me gusta. Por lo menos comparte tu tormento. –Sakura rió un poco.

-Si quieres pones música, este silencio sepulcral no me gusta. –Hinata rió y puso la radio, en ella sonaba la música que Sasuke le gustaba y se acordó de cómo él había botado por la ventana la radio y se habían quedado en silencio, por esto, Sakura se rió y Hinata no se dio cuenta de esto. –Listo, tú casita. Sana y salva, llama a Naruto.

-Sí, mamá, cuando quiera. –Hinata y Sakura reían y la chica de ojos perla bajó del auto y cuando estuvo en la puerta de su casa, volteó y le hizo una seña a Sakura de que la llamara. Sakura asintió y se fue a su casa.

Por la vía, aunque su casa no quedaba tan lejos, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Hinata. _-¿Sabías que las relaciones a escondidas son más excitantes?_ _Disfrútalo_. –Hinata en parte tenía razón, si no disfrutas tu relación secreta, ¿Quién más lo hará? Aunque, ni tan secreta, Hinata y Naruto sabían en realidad quien era Sasuke, pero lo que era su prima, su esposo… Su madre, no sabían nada y eso la hacía sentir muy triste, pero por lo menos una vez en su vida haría algo que no creería hacer…

_Mantener una relación secreta._

_._

_._

_Dulce, pasional, jugosa, deliciosa, adictiva y excitante…_

_Las relaciones secretas es algo parecido a eso y las parejas se hacen llamar "amantes"…_

_Entonces, ¿Serías mi amante?_

_._

_._

* * *

Holaa! ¿Que tal este cap? No estuve segura si es muy largo o muy corto, lo terminé justamente hoy, pero con la inspiración a mil c:

Espero que les haya gustado este cap y gracias a todas por sus reviews, eso hace que me motive mucho más :D

Todos los sábados conti!

**_¿Reviews?_**


	7. Reencuentro

Hola chicas! Aquí el nuevo capitulo de "_Pasión y Baile_"

Gracias a todas aquellas que me dejan reviews! Y descubrí que me lee gente en Japón! :D Eso me emociona y sus reviews también!

Sin más...

_Capítulo 7 -** "**Reencuentro**"**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sakura había llegado a su casa y al entrar dio un portazo, su madre salió de la sala atenta por saber quien había entrado.

-Sakura, creí que estarías en la universidad, ¿Qué pasó? –Su madre había llegado hasta Sakura, la pelirrosa le pasó por un lado mientras se quitaba el bolso e iba hacia la cocina, su madre la siguió.

-El profesor no fue, en vez de avisar y decirlo, no, nos pone a correr a todos y él se da el lujo de no ir. –Sakura se sentó en uno de los bancos de la mesa de la cocina y mira hasta donde estaba su madre y ve que se sienta frente a ella.

-Que triste, dime, ¿Cómo están todos? Naruto y Hinata. Me dijiste que se pusieron de novios. –Su madre la miraba atenta y Sakura solo pudo sonreír.

-Están los dos bien, se aman con locura. Si no era por mi, jamás se hablaban, ese par de tímidos bobos. –Posó su rostro entre sus manos y miraba a un punto no específico de la cocina.

-¿Quieres un poco de jugo? –La madre se había levantado y Sakura solo asintió. -¿Estás celosa, Sakura? Si estabas tan bien con Sasuke cuando vino. –Sakura se había alertado con esto y volteó rápidamente a ver a su madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Sakura apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su madre servía el jugo en el vaso.

-Que tú y Sasuke hacen una pareja fabulosa a pesar de que se conozcan hace nada. –Sakura miraba a todos lados y el vaso de jugo que le entregaba su madre.

-¿Cómo así? –Solo esperaba que su madre no le dijera lo que ella no quería escuchar.

-¿Qué te pasa? Hace poco quiero decir hace 6 meses, ¿No me dijiste que se habían conocido el semestre pasado? –Sakura solo asintió embobada y se tomó el jugo de una sola sentada. -¿Entonces? ¿Qué creías?

-No se. –Subió sus hombros. –Que me dirías otra cosa, pero olvídalo, ¿sí? –Su madre subió sus hombros sin importancia y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-Voy a la sala, estoy viendo mis novelitas. –Sakura rió ante esto y su madre se fue a la sala. La ojijade se quedó un buen rato en la cocina, miraba al techo, el suelo, la nevera y los imanes que había en ella. Se levantó y los detalló.

Subió hasta su habitación y también se puso a detallarla, aunque sabía que debía una tarea para mañana, solo quería ver su habitación. Había 12 afiches en todo su cuarto, la mayoría de grupos de rock. Vio su cartelera de corcho y en ella había fotos con sus amigos, con Hinata, Naruto, Ino, con los de la banda. Y todavía se preguntaba porque no quitaba la foto con la que estaba con su ex novio. Sin pensarlo la quitó, la rompió y la botó a la basura. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento hacia él, pero no sabía que estaba la foto ahí.

Se acostó en su cama, buscó su teléfono y comenzó a mandarle mensajes a Hinata, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y ella no contestaba, solo pudo pensar que estaba hablando con Naruto y no le mandó otro mensaje.

Pensó en mandarle uno a Ino, pero creyó que estaría _ocupada_ con Sai. Así que descartó la idea.

Hasta pensó en mandarle un al _Uchiha_, pero no pudo, pensaba en las mil maneras de mandarle el primer mensaje. Un chiste para romper el hielo, un insulto, un saludo normal, común y corriente o el simplemente _Hola_… Pero se arrepentía cuando veía el botón _Enviar_. Así que también descartó esa idea.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó su _iPod_ y se puso a hacer la tarea que faltaba. Dejó que la música sonara aleatoriamente y puso manos a la obra.

.-.-.-.

Así pasaron los días, Sasuke y Sakura se veían de vez en cuando, no podían estar mostrándose como si fueran novios y como dijo Sasuke unos _primos_ extraños que se veían todos los días y se miraban _extrañamente_ con deseo. Así que optaban por verse _casualmente_ en lugares no concurridos, pero no iban a los jardines por razones obvias.

Sakura aceptó la relación que tenían, pero no eran oficialmente novios. Sasuke decía que su relación era _complicada_ y Sakura decía que era _el algo raro_. Así que no sabían en que clase de relación estaban, aunque en sus mentes ya eran novios, no querían declararlo así.

Pasó el jueves y Sakura estaba nerviosa, pues no había planificado ninguna coreografía, pero Sasuke había dicho que se podía sacar la coreografía de una canción si esta tenía un video, en esto, Sakura no tenía ningún problema, pero seguía nerviosa, pues no había practicado nada.

Recogió a Naruto como siempre los jueves y no pararon de hablar durante todo el trayecto, aunque sentían esa incomodidad de la relación que sostenía Sakura con Sasuke, aunque a Naruto no le gustara la idea, le deseaba un poco de felicidad.

-Acuérdate de _Danza Contemporánea_, no me llegues tarde a la clase. –Sakura se bajó del auto y miraba a Naruto con picardía. Este se asustó.

-N, n, n, no va a pasar nada… Pervertida. –Sakura se sorprendió y perseguía a Naruto.

-Te voy a matar. –Naruto corría rápido y Sakura no pudo alcanzarlo, se detuvo poco a poco hasta poner sus manos en las rodillas y tranquilizar su respiración. –Cuando te vea. –Esto lo dijo para si misma riendo y alzaba un puño en dirección a donde estaba Naruto, este que estaba lejos, miraba y se reía.

-¡_Nos vemos, Sakura-chan! –_Se escuchó su grito y fue en busca de Hinata. Sakura solo sonreía y se dirigía al edificio donde vería la primera materia del día.

Llegó hasta el salón en forma burocrática y se sentó en el segundo pupitre que estaba pegado a la pared, se recostó en este y se puso sus audífonos. Comenzó a escuchar _Dear Diary _de _P!nk_, a pesar de que la canción era vieja, le seguía gustando.

Veía como los alumnos llegaban uno detrás del otro, algunos venían en grupo y justamente antes de que llegara el profesor, Naruto había llegado y se sentó a su lado.

-… En la tarde. –Sakura solo había llegado a escuchar esto último, pues se quitó los audífonos tarde.

-¿Qué? –Sakura apagó el _iPod_ y lo guardó en el bolso.

-Que Hinata, tú y yo salgamos en la tarde, después de que Hinata vea su clase y salimos a un club, quiero salir de la universidad por lo menos un rato. –Sakura reía bajo.

-A penas tenemos un mes, ¿Y ya quieres salir a tomar? Que elocuente. –Naruto solo la miraba con una mirada de perrito abandonado y Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco. –Bueno, vayamos. Pero tú invitas. –Sakura lo amenazó con el dedo y Naruto solo se emocionaba.

-Claro, claro. Pero por favor, salgamos. Le diré más tarde a Temari y a Shikamaru por si nos quieren acompañar. –Sakura solo asentía y miraba al frente.

-Buenos días, chicos, hoy es día _clásico_, vamos a ponerle un poco de atención. –Sakura solo se puso en posición de descanso y Naruto la igualó. –Srta. Yamanaka, ¿Por qué no vino la clase pasada? Extrañamos su inquietud. –Todos los chicos rieron, mientras Ino se rascaba la nuca y reía.

-Profesor, le digo después. –Esta llegaba al mismo tiempo que decía eso y se sentaba con Sakura y Naruto. –_Hola, chicos._ –Esto lo dijo en forma de susurro y luego se ponía en forma de prestarle atención al profesor. Este miró todo el salón y se fijó en una persona.

-Disculpe, ¿Está usted en mi clase? No lo he visto. –Sakura miraba a Naruto y este al profesor.

-No, yo no soy de esta clase, si quiere me puedo salir. –Jiraiya negaba con la mano y con la cabeza.

-No hay problema. Entonces… Música clásica. Hoy escucharemos _Bolero_ de _Maurice Ravel_. –Todos se quejaron de forma silenciosa. –Solo les pondré los últimos 6 minutos, la canción dura 16 minutos, así que agradezcan. –Todos volvieron a quejarse y otros celebraban. –Bueno, que empiece la música.

La canción comenzó con unos tambores de marcha y algunos violines y chelos. Sakura escuchaba atentamente y sabía que había escuchado esa canción anteriormente. Extrañamente la hacía sentir con ganas de bailar y hacer poses extrañas. Se sentía libre con la canción y hacía una clase de baile en su mente, sabía donde poner una mano, la otra, una pierna, donde posicionarla y como moverse.

Le gustaba y no podía negarlo. No eran de esas canciones clásicas que las escuchas y te parecen un tormento, esta tenía cierta picardía en el ritmo. En lo único en que estuvo en desacuerdo, fue el final, le parecía extraño e incómodo.

-Listo. –Esto lo decía apagando la radio. –Pueden empezar a hacer su ensayo, ya saben los típicos 45 minutos. Empiecen. –Sakura sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir las ideas que tenía en mente, como se sentía y que le pareció la canción.

-Pss –Sakura había escuchado un ruidito, pero volvió a lo suyo. Al rato volvió a escucharlo y miraba para todos lados, para luego mirar hacia a la izquierda de forma lenta. -_¿Qué vas a poner?_ –Sakura puso los ojos en blanco e Ino solo hacía el ruidito de nuevo. –_Ayúdame, no se que poner_.

-_Pon lo que sentiste con la música, que te pareció y eso_. –Sakura volvió a lo suyo, pero volvió a escuchar el ruidito.

-_Me pareció aburrida._ –Sakura volvió con los ojos en blanco y miró por primera vez a Ino.

_-Entonces pon eso_. –Sakura le sacó el dedo del medio e Ino se sorprendió, Sakura rió bajo y siguió escribiendo.

-Listo, chicos, entregando. Les voy a dar el ensayo de la semana pasada. –Uno a uno se iban parando y el profesor les entregaba su respectivo ensayo, algunos tenían una nota buena como otras no tanto.

Sakura se levantó a darle el ensayo de hoy y se puso frente al profesor. -¿Qué tal salí en el ensayo anterior? –Jiraiya sacó un papel y lo puso cerca suyo para que no se viera la nota.

-Sakura, no me lo dijiste todo como creí, pero no saliste mal. –Jiraiya le extendió el papel y Sakura miró la nota. _19_. –Quiero más sinceridad. –Sakura solo asintió y recogió su bolso, aun Ino estaba con el ensayo y veía como se esforzaba, vio como se levantaba y le entregaba el ensayo al profesor.

-No creo que esté del todo bien, pero aquí le entregó mi confesión. –El profesor e Ino rieron ante esto y el profesor dejó pasar la falta de Ino. Sakura y Naruto la estaban esperando fuera del salón y cuando ella salió, se recostó en el hombro de Naruto. –Creo que salí mal, puse que la canción no me transmitió nada y me parecía algo extraña. –Estos siguieron caminando hasta salir del edificio. -¿A ti Sakura?

-Pues me dieron unas extrañas ganas de bailarla. –Ino se le quedó mirando con rareza, pero luego lo pensó.

-Sí, tiene un ritmo extraño bailable. Rayos, quiero volver a hacer ese ensayo, lo presiento, cero uno por el pecho. –Naruto y Sakura rieron y la ojijade la abrazó por los hombros.

-No creo que te vaya tan mal, si le fuiste sincero al profesor, todo bien. No se como lo hace, pero pareciera que leyera nuestras mentes.

-Espero que me vaya bien, ¿Tienen clases ahora? –Naruto y Sakura asintieron al mismo tiempo e Ino solo pudo suspirar. –Estoy fastidiada, quiero salir.

-¿Y Sai? –Preguntó Sakura, aunque en realidad no quería saber nada de él.

-¿Sai? Bien, supongo que en clases, aunque salga con él para sitios concurridos a tomar, a bailar, me siento bien, pero me hacen falta, chicos. Quiero salir con ustedes. –Sakura y Naruto se miraron y luego a Ino. –No puede ser… ¿Van a salir hoy? –Naruto asintió sonriente e Ino daba salticos.

-Si quieres unírtenos, ya somos 4, faltan 2 para confirmar. –Ino solo preguntó con el rostro. –Temari y Shikamaru, tengo tiempo sin verlos. –Las dos chicas afirmaron también. –Sakura, vámonos a clases. Ino nos vemos más tarde, como a las 4 vamos a reunirnos en donde Sakura. –La ojijade solo abrió la boca.

-Pero… Como… No importa. –Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a que su casa fuera el punto de encuentro.

-Entonces nos vemos, adiós chicos. –Ino se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue a tomar el autobús.

-¡Cómprate un auto! –Gritó Sakura. Ino solo subió el dedo del medio y ella rió.

-¡Pero primero, aprende a manejar! –Esta vez fue Naruto quien gritó e Ino alzó los dos brazos, cada uno tenía el dedo medio arriba y rieron. –Vámonos. –Naruto abrazó a Sakura por los hombros y caminaron hasta el salón donde veían _Danza Contemporánea._

Donde Sakura vería a Sasuke.

Aunque no quería decir exactamente eso, ella quería normalmente decir que vería _Danza Contemporánea,_ pero solo pensaba en ver a _Sasuke Uchiha_. Ella mentalmente seguía maldiciendo el día que se convirtió en profesor de su universidad.

Sakura y Naruto entraron al salón igual de abrazados y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. A los minutos entró el profesor y vio el salón lleno, cerró la puerta y dejó su maletín en el escritorio. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, hizo un círculo con su dedo y todos entendieron que se tenía que hacer el círculo de pupitres. Sasuke suspiró.

-Que bueno que me entienden. Buenos días… -Mientras todos arreglaban el salón, Sasuke hablaba. –Hoy es el día en el que me van a mostrar una coreografía suya o de otro cantante. –Ya los chicos había acomodado el salón y se había situado frente a los pupitres. -¿Quieren que sea democrático o _dedocrático_? –Este último nadie lo había entendido, pero Sasuke sacó la lista y se puso a explicar. –Quien no quiera hacerlo de primero, yo lo seleccionaré sin mirar la lista y donde mi dedo caiga, ese será quien empiece a bailar. Así que… Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Democrático o dedocrático? –Todos se miraban el rostro y ninguno tomaba la valentía de ir primero, ni siquiera Naruto, que era el más _salido_ de todos. -¿Ninguno? Bien. Dedocrático.

Sasuke tomó la lista, miraba a otro lado del salón sin ver la lista y cayó su dedo. Miró y dijo el nombre de la persona que iría al _matadero_. –Akira Yakamura. –Una chica de cabello negro y mirada clara, piel blanca y bajita. Se situó en todo el medio y Sasuke solo la miraba. -¿Y la canción? –Akira se acercó al profesor y le dio un mp3, Sasuke lo conectó a la radio y comenzó a sonar la canción. Ella bailó el primer minuto y Sasuke detuvo la canción. –Bien, el que sigue, ¿Mismo procedimiento? –Neji dio un paso al frente y así fue como se dio curso. Luego de Neji siguieron otros más y fue cuando Sakura se envalentonó y dio su paso al frente, le dio el _iPod_ a Sasuke y este lo conectó a la radio.

Comenzó a sonar una canción de _EXO_, ella se posicionó y solo duró 1 minuto y medio bailando, pero si era por Sasuke, seguiría bailando toda la canción. No dudaba que ella bailaba espectacular. –Siguiente. –Sasuke habló y Naruto dio un paso al frente. Este bailó igual de bien y duró un minuto. –Solo faltan ustedes dos. –Decía, mientras señalaba a dos chicas. –Disputen quien va a ser primero o elijo yo.

-Profe, elija usted. –No era cuestión de lógica, pero las dos se les estaban insinuando a Sasuke, esto de algún modo fastidiaba al pelinegro y enfurecía a la pelirrosa. Sakura no dejaba que se viera su rabia, pues sabía como controlarlo.

-Tú, vamos. –Eligió al azar a una y esa chica se había hecho un mundo con que Sasuke estaba interesada en ella por haberla elegido de primero. Comenzó a bailar de forma _erótica_, Sasuke al igual que Sakura y los demás del salón, la miraba con una ceja levantada. Por esto, Sasuke paró la música y negaba con los brazos. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué _bailas_ así? –La chica solo puso sus manos juntas al nivel de su vientre.

-Usted dijo que podíamos improvisar. –Se quiso hacer la inocente.

-Sí, pero no de esta manera. ¿Quieres algo erótico? Yo te lo voy a mostrar. ¿Sakura? –Esta de inmediato volteó al cabeza a donde estaba Sasuke y este se acercó. –_Solo sígueme, ¿sí?_ –Sakura solo pudo asentir.

Sasuke fue a poner una canción y el ritmo de este era un poco _erótico_. El pelinegro le tomó la mano derecha a Sakura con lentitud y luego la miró a los ojos, esta los había apartado, pero Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura. –Nunca se deja de mirar a la pareja, se supone que eso es lo que son a la hora de bailar. –Esto lo explicó a toda la clase. –No dejes de verme. –Esto más que todo se lo dijo a Sakura. La llevó hasta el centro del círculo para que la clase viera. Seguían moviéndose de forma lenta, Sasuke tomó su cintura con una mano y seguía sosteniendo la mano de Sakura con la otra. De forma casi instintiva, Sakura puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Sasuke, pero un poco más arriba, como si fuera a agarrarle la nuca.

Se movían de un lado a otro lentamente, Sasuke acercó su rostro al cuello de Sakura, hasta el punto de casi querer besarlo. Luego de esto, volteó a Sakura y su mano izquierda, tomaba su izquierda, y con la derecha, casi tocaba el seno derecho de Sakura, solo que la mano estaba debajo de esta. Sakura por instinto, con su mano derecha, tomó la nuca de este y no dejaban de mirarse. Sasuke hizo un recorrido, desde la finalización de su seno, pasó por sus curvas hasta que llegó al comienzo de su cintura.

Todos miraban atentos la escena, nadie comentaba nada, solo miraban a la pareja de _amantes_, bailando sensual y algunos se tocaban el cuello de forma incómoda, solo para no fijarse en su parte baja.

Sasuke le dio una media vuelta a Sakura, para que ellos quedaran frente a frente, seguían sin dejar de verse, hasta que Sasuke puso a Sakura en forma de curva y con la nariz recorría desde el ombligo hasta el rostro de la pelirrosa, no sin antes ayudarla a subir de forma lenta, Sakura tomó el rostro de Sasuke, sin dejar de verse y ya había finalizado el baile.

-Y eso… Es un baile _erótico_, sensual, con el toque de sexualidad también, no la otra cosa patética que estabas haciendo tú. –Esto lo dijo señalando a la chica que se había quedado paralizada. –Se supone que debes jugar con tu cuerpo, pero no llegar a lo vulgar… ¿Tú ibas a hacer lo mismo? –Esto lo dijo señalando a la otra chica, esta asintió y Sasuke negó con la cabeza. –Para la semana que viene, ya esta clase terminó.

Los chicos se fueron espabilando un poco y arreglaron el salón de forma rápida, esperaron a que los llamaran por su nombre para salir corriendo de ese salón. Al ver que todos habían salido, Sakura se quedó en el salón, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a donde estaba Sasuke.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo. No te lo perdonaré. –Sakura se había acercado al rostro de Sasuke, pero él se acercó mucho más, Sakura no se echó para atrás.

-Pero di que te gustó. –Sakura solo balbuceaba y Sasuke rió. –Eres tan predecible. –Finalizando con esto, Sasuke le da un beso a Sakura y esta se aparta rápido.

-Morirás, Uchiha, morirás. –Sakura salió del salón y vio que Naruto estaba cerca de la puerta esperándola. -¿Nos vamos? –Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que esperar a que Hinata salga de clases. –Sakura suspiró y vio como Hinata les pasaba por al lado.

-Espérenme por favor. –Hinata salió corriendo, pero no sin antes darle un beso a Naruto, quien no se lo esperaba, ya que Hinata no era de la iniciativa.

-Romeo, cambiaste a Hinata. –Naruto rió. –Devuélvemela. Ella era mía. –Sakura se daba golpes de pecho y hacía muecas con la boca.

-No, ahora es mía. –Sakura solo reía en forma descarada y Naruto la miraba extrañado.

-Tuya, tuya… -Y Sakura hizo una niñada. –Hinata es de su papá. –Los dos rieron y salieron hasta el estacionamiento. –Discúlpame con Hinata, es que me quiero ir a casa. Nos vemos allá para salir, ya que pusiste mi casa como punto de encuentro. –Naruto solo asintió.

-Sí, yo le digo, nos vemos a las 5. –Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y este solo pudo irse hasta el cafetín. Sakura encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha para irse a casa.

Iba de forma lenta, todavía pensaba en como había bailado con Sasuke, de esa forma tan sensual, la imagen no se le iba de la cabeza. Cada vez que miraba a Sasuke, las ganas de besarlo no eran normales y sin querer había pensado en el sueño que tuvo la otra vez, de querer tener relaciones con Sasuke.

Ella no era santa, eso lo sabía, pero nunca le había pasado con alguien, esas ganas de querer estar en la cama con otra persona. Llegó a su casa y vio que estaba vacía.

_Mejor para ella_.

Se sacó la camisa a penas cerró la puerta de entrada, se quitó los zapatos a medida que iba subiendo la escaleras y el pantalón, llegó hasta el baño de su cuarto y se quitó la ropa interior y las medias. Ya desnuda, se metió en la ducha con agua tibia, solo para poder relajarse.

Escuchó a lo lejos su celular sonando y maldijo haberlo dejado en tono. Dejó que siguiera sonando. Pensó de nuevo en lo que había pasado hoy, se imaginó de nuevo la mano de Sasuke debajo del seno derecho y llegando hasta su cintura, imaginó más y dejó que la mano de Sasuke llegara hasta su zona íntima.

Dejó que Sasuke tocara su intimidad, caliente, un poco jugosa y extrañamente deseosa. Se imaginó que Sasuke estaba masajeando y su clítoris se ponía un poco más hinchado, más sensible y eso le gustaba.

Sonó de nuevo el teléfono, abrió los ojos y se vio a ella misma tocándose, solo imaginaba que sus manos eran más grandes, como las de Sasuke. Dejó de hacer la acción y terminó de bañarse. Cerró el grifo y se puso una toalla al nivel de los senos. Salió y buscó su teléfono. Había dos mensajes de Hinata y esta solo pudo responderle que se vieran en la casa. Hinata no mandó otro mensaje y eso, aunque sonaba triste para Sakura, la alegró de momento.

Sakura se vistió con un short negro y una camisa de color naranja claro. Se maquilló como siempre y se secó el cabello solo un poco, pues le gustaba despeinado. Se puso los accesorios y ya para cuando llegaran los demás, se colocaría los tacones.

Le mandó un mensaje a su madre de que saldría con los chicos a un club. Su madre le respondió que tuviera cuidado. Con esto, Sakura sonrió y esperó a que fueran como las 4 y apenas eran la 1 de la tarde. En ese poquito tiempo que le quedaba, se preparó una ensalada y se puso a ver televisión.

Sonó su teléfono de nuevo y esta vez era Naruto, diciéndole que Temari iría, pero que Shikamaru estaba en exámenes y le sería difícil. Sakura solo botó el teléfono al otro extremo del sofá, mientras ella veía la televisión, miraba una película que le parecía aburrida, pero luego le pareció interesante.

Veía el reloj a cada rato y las horas pasaban muy lento, apagó el televisor sin terminar de ver la película y se fue a la cocina, dejó el plato y subió a su cuarto, trató en lo posible de no acostarse en la cama para no dañarse la ropa y se sentó, miró su teléfono y solo tenía un mensaje de Hinata, decía que en media hora estaba en su casa con Naruto y Temari, que de Ino no sabía nada.

Así que, Sakura optó por llamar a Ino para saber si iba a salir con ellos o no.

_Una repicada, dos repicadas… -¿Alo?_ –Contestó Ino.

-¡Ino! ¿Dónde estás? Hinata y que te estaba llamando pero no contestabas. –Del otro lado se escuchaba una respiración acelerada.

-_Sí, pero no pude contestar._ –Esto a Sakura no le convenció del todo, pues conociéndola, sabía que Ino no podía vivir sin su celular al igual que Hinata. Sakura si podía vivir sin el.

-¿Segura? Bueno… Entonces, ¿Vamos a salir? –No se oía nada al otro lado del teléfono.

-_No lo creo, Sakura, estoy ocupada con los exámenes. Se me había olvidado que la semana que viene tengo uno. Discúlpame con los chicos_. –Sakura sabía que estaba pasando algo con ella.

-Bueno, me avisas cualquier cosa Ino, lo que sea. –Ino solo pudo afirmar y colgó.

Sakura sabía que a Ino le pasaba algo, primero, ella no era de formalidades, nunca decía su nombre sin agregarle un insulto y otra… Ella no estudiaba los fines de semana. Esto le preocupó mucho y más con Ino, ella nunca se perdía una fiesta.

Mientras estaba dentro de sus pensamientos, tocaron el timbre de su casa. Sakura bajó las escaleras y miró por el ojo mágico. Se sorprendió un poco y abrió la puerta.

-¡Shikamaru! Me dijeron que no venías. –Shikamaru solo pudo entrar a la casa y ponía un dedo entre sus labios.

-Les dije a los demás que no iba, pero en realidad quiero darles una sorpresa a Hinata y a Naruto, tenemos como una semana sin vernos. –Sakura cerró la puerta y abrazó a Shikamaru.

-Pues, yo también tengo tiempo sin verte, bobo. –Shikamaru hizo reciproco el abrazo y luego se separaron. -¿Y que vas a hacer cuando lleguen?

-Me escondo un rato y luego aparezco. Conociéndolos, llegaran dentro de poco. ¿Dónde está Ino? –Decía, mientras buscaba por la sala. –Me dijeron que vendría.

-La llamé hace rato y no va a poder salir con nosotros. –Shikamaru se sorprendió por esto.

-¿Ino? ¿La fiestera? No puede. ¿En serio? –Sakura solo asintió y luego de un rato, se escuchó el timbre y sin necesidad de ver el ojo mágico, se supo que estaba Naruto detrás de la puerta, pues se escuchaba su voz diciendo: _¡Fiesta!_ –Sakura negaba con la cabeza riendo y Shikamaru ponía los ojos en blanco. –Ese ruidoso. Déjame ir a la cocina. –Shikamaru fue a su "escondite" y Sakura abrió la puerta.

-¡Chicos! Pasen. –Naruto entró con Hinata tomados de mano y Temari abrazó a la pelirrosa.

-Saku, tanto tiempo sin verte. –Temari no se despegaba y Sakura se ahogaba.

-Temari, no ha pasado _tanto_ tiempo. Solo una semana. –Temari se despegó y la veía sonriente.

-Lo se, pero para mi es mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde está Ino? –Sakura miró a los tres chicos que estaban en el lobby y respondió.

-No podrá ir con nosotros. –A Naruto se le desencajó la boca y Hinata no lo podía creer. A Temari se le quitó la risa por un momento y volvió a ella.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? –Sakura negó con la cabeza seria y miró a Temari.

-No lo es, la llamé hace ratico y me dijo que no iba a poder, está muy atrasada con algunos deberes. La llamo después. –Sakura fue a ponerse sus tacones a la sala y Hinata la siguió. Naruto se quedó con Temari en el lobby esperando.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa con Ino? Desde hoy la noté extraña. –Sakura se sentó en el sofá para ponerse los tacones y Hinata la siguió.

-No lo se, cuando la llamé también la sentí extraña, como ida. –Hinata solo pudo suspirar y luego se escuchó un grito. Las dos chicas se alertaron y fueron a donde estaba Temari y Naruto. -¿Qué sucedió? -¿El delito? Shikamaru en la cocina tomando un jugo de naranja.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir? Eres malo, Shikamaru. –Temari lloraba internamente, pero luego se alegró.

-Ah, sí, Shikamaru llegó 10 minutos antes que ustedes. Sorpresa. –Temari sonrió y Naruto seguía molestando a Shikamaru.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos? –Dijo Hinata y todos asintieron, se fueron entre el auto de Naruto y Sakura.

Llegaron a un club, donde todo estaba iluminado con luces neones. El lugar era impresionante, a pesar de que era temprano, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, todos bailaban, tomaban, se emocionaban, se besaban… Había diferentes grupos, los chicos al llegar se rumoraban entre ellos a quienes ver y donde apuntar.

Temari hablaba con Hinata para que viera a un grupo de cuarentonas que querían acostarse con chicos de 20. Por esto se rieron y Sakura le decía a Naruto donde estaban las parejas por si quería estar a solas con Hinata, aunque el lugar estaba casi oscuro, Naruto se ruborizó y Sakura rió por esto.

Ellos eran el grupo normal de amigos que pasaban la noche en un club y su toque de queda era entre las 12 y 2 de la mañana, así que tenían unas 7 horas para divertirse. Llegaron a la barra y Naruto pidió _shots_ para entrar en calor y luego podían pedir lo que quisieran. Se tomaron su tequila y se fueron a bailar todos.

Todos estaban emocionados, pues era como la tercera vez que salían a un club un día de semana y quien lo iba a lamentar era Naruto, pues era el único que tenía clase un viernes a primera hora, los demás habían cuadrado un horario para tener ese día libre, Naruto puso la excusa de que el profesor que da únicamente los viernes, era bueno.

Sakura se fue para la barra con Hinata para pedirse un _coco loco_, Hinata solo pidió agua, pues quería seguir bailando, se fue con su agua en mano, mientras Sakura seguía esperando su pedido.

-Hola, linda. –A Sakura le estaba hablando un tipo al que ella no quiso ver. Ella solo le hizo un gesto con el rostro. –No seas así. ¿No quieres bailar? –A Sakura le entregaron el pedido y se fue de la barra sin ver al tipo que la estaba _cortejando_.

-¿Qué sucedió? Tienes una cara de asco. –Le decía Temari con risa y Sakura soltó un suspiro.

-Un idiota queriendo sacarme a bailar, que horror. –Todos rieron y volvieron a bailar, Sakura bailaba con su bebida en mano y le daba sorbos de vez en cuando.

Como a la media hora, todos fueron a la barra a pedir lo que sea de tomar, pues estaban muy acalorados y la sed no era normal, Naruto se pidió un tequila, aunque era extraño, Shikamaru, Temari y Hinata solo agua y Sakura su exquisito _coco loco_.

Al rato, Shikamaru y Temari habían desaparecido, Naruto dijo que iba al baño y Hinata _casualmente_, recibió un mensaje al rato.

-Ve, Hinata, él quiere estar contigo, yo estaré bien. –Hinata solo pudo abrazar a su amiga y se fue corriendo a la parte VIP. Sakura suspiraba de a ratos y tomaba de su vaso.

-¿Sigue en pie querer bailar conmigo? –Sakura sonrió y miraba el vaso.

-Idiota, te dije que… -Sakura volteó a donde estaba el _idiota_ y solo podía pensar en cosas aleatorias.

_No hoy._

_Tenía que ser hoy, tenía que ser este lugar._

_¿Por qué no fue ayer? O ¿Por qué no fue mañana?_

_Exactamente hoy._

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura se volvió y miraba al _idiota_ con odio.

_._

_._

_Las casualidades no existen, si crees en ellas, no importa, pues siempre están ahí._

_Nunca odies a una persona, pues no sabes si en cualquier momento de tu vida volverá a aparecer._

_El mundo es un lugar pequeño para vivir._

_._

_._

* * *

¿Que tal? Digo que este ha sido uno de los mejores caps hasta ahora! Lo hice en un solo día y ya esperaba a que fuera sábado para publicarla! Estaba ansiosa! :D

Espero les haya gustado este cap... Y como algo especial, les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo!

**.**

_Capítulo 8 - "Lo que viene después"_

_-Tengo las llaves de tu casa, ¿Segura de que no quieres que te lleve? –Sakura solo pudo mirar las llaves y no le quedó más remedio que entrar al auto._

_-Solo porque tienes las llaves de mi casa y se que no me las vas a regresar tan fácil. –Sasuke sonrió._

_-Estas en lo correcto._

**_._**

Bueno! Espero haberlos mantenido con un buen suspenso! Nos leemos la otra semana! :)

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Me gusta que me escriban y me den un aporte :)**_


	8. Lo que Viene Después

Holaaaa! Lamento ponerlo en la noche, pero aquí tienen el nuevo cap de _Pasión y Baile_!

Gracias a todas por dejarme lindos reviews! Y aquí la aclaración del _idiota_! xD

Sin más...

_Cap 8. Lo Que Vienes Después_

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_._**

* * *

-Creo que también tengo derecho a divertirme, ¿no? –Respondió.

-¿Y mañana no tienes clases? –Sakura saltó directo y él solo pudo asentir.

-No estaré tanto tiempo en el lugar, _mamá_. –Sakura lo miraba con furia. -¿Te arruiné la noche?

-¿Qué crees? Por lo menos creí que estaría lejos de ti, pero al parecer el mundo se puso en contra mía. –Sakura le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Entonces, ¿Bailas conmigo como esta mañana, _cerezo_? –Sakura terminó su bebida y dejó el vaso en la barra.

-No lo creo, Sasuke. Tal vez en una taberna, pero no aquí. –Sasuke la miraba con cierta extrañeza y sonreía.

-Ojalá tu actitud estuviera como cuando salimos la semana pasada. –Sakura rió ante esto y habían cambiado la canción por una de bailes improvisados. Toda la atención se creó en el centro del lugar y el ambiente se había puesto _azul_.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura y esta solo negaba, pues no quería hacer un _número_ con él. Así que solo se alejó de él, pero fue imposible, este le tomó del brazo y fueron hasta el centro, pero no para bailar, sino para ver.

En ese momento, había una _pelea_ entre chicas, un bando contra el otro, pero sobretodo era entre las líderes de cada bando. Por esto, Sakura no estaba atenta del todo, pues los movimientos de las chicas no era nada comparado con lo que ella pudiera hacer, sin llegar al exceso de su narcisismo.

-Sabes que lo puedes hacer mejor que ella, ¿no? –Esto se lo dijo Sasuke cerca del oído de Sakura, ella se estremeció un poco y solo pudo asentir y mirar a Sasuke. –Inténtalo, entra.

-Tengo tacones. –Sasuke miró hacia abajo y luego al rostro de Sakura, el cual estaba un poco sudado y el maquillaje estaba un poco corrido, pero eso no le importó.

-Los tengo por ti. –Sakura lo miró extraño. –Todas se quitan los tacones, mira bien. –Sakura dio un vistazo a las chicas de lugar y algunas estaban descalzas y otras en sandalias que se habían traído ellas mismas. Miró a Sasuke y este miraba al centro.

Sin más tardanza, apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Sasuke para poderse quitar los tacones, este sonreía y luego vio unos tacones en su rostro.

-Me los cuidas. –Sakura suspiró mirando el centro. –Voy a entrar. –Ella se envalentonó y caminó hasta el centro. La canción que sonaba ella la conocía a la perfección y le había montado una coreografía.

Estaba dando todo lo que podía, pero otra chica también se había metido para _pelear_ con ella. Sakura dio todo lo que podía y logró vencer a la otra chica, todos aplaudían, gritaban y ella solo podía sonreír, pero la chica pelinegra pedía revancha.

Así que Sakura bailó 3 rondas con la pelinegra. La chica no podía creer que en las tres le iba a ganar, así que optó por un comodín.

-Si sabes como ganar a solo, sabrás en pareja, ¿no? –Sakura en esos momentos estaba en problemas, pues, Naruto no estaba con ella quien era su pareja de baile desde que se conocieron y Sasuke era su última opción, pero ella no sabía en que parte del público estaba y buscar con los ojos a una pareja era muy obvia.

La chica empezó a bailar con su novio, según Sakura, pues se veían muy cercanos, aunque algo torpes. Sakura en vez de estar preocupándose por tener a una pareja, solo veía los movimientos y que clase de química tenían esos dos, pues, dudaba que fueran novios y si lo eran, se odiaban.

La pareja se había detenido a mitad de canción y miraban a Sakura, ella a ellos y la pelinegra solo pudo reír triunfante y Sakura no apartaba la mirada a ellos. Así que empezó a bailar en solo sin importarle que el reto fuera a pareja.

Comenzó bailando fuerte y luego fue aligerando los pasos, los hacía más lentos pero con consistencia. Había hecho sin darse cuenta un movimiento que incluía a dos personas y sintió que su mano derecha estaba siendo ocupada por otra, Sakura miró a su lado y vio a Sasuke, este se le acercó lento y le dijo que lo siguiera.

Sakura no tuvo más opción que obedecerle.

Bailaron al ritmo de la música y los dos casualmente bailaban como si lo hubieran practicado por un buen tiempo, como si realmente fueran una pareja de baile.

Hubo un momento donde la canción se hizo lenta y Sasuke le hizo lo mismo a Sakura cuando estaban en clases, la puso en curva mientras que él pasaba su nariz por el cuerpo y Sakura le tomaba la nuca, el cuello y finalizando con su rostro. Se miraron a los ojos que para ellos fue una eternidad, para otros, 3 segundos.

La canción siguió su curso y finalizaron con una pose donde Sasuke le tomaba una pierna y se la ponía en su cadera. Todos aplaudían, gritaban, silbaban un montón de cosas y, Sasuke y Sakura se vieron y sonrieron los dos desde ya hace tiempo de eso. Volvieron a su posición original y la pelinegra solo se les quedaba viendo.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, _pelo chicle_. –Sakura tenía tiempo sin escuchar a alguien decirle eso desde que estaba en primaria. La pelinegra se fue tomada de manos con el chico con quien había bailado y Sakura veía a Sasuke.

-Pelo chicle, todavía me sigue dando risa. –Ya el centro no existía, Sakura y Sasuke estaban uno al lado del otro y ya había puesto música electrónica, cada uno miraba cualquier punto, pero miraban al frente. Sakura miró hacia abajo y se volteó a ver a Sasuke. -¿Y mis tacones?

Sasuke sonrió. Todavía miraba al frente y luego miró a Sakura. –Los boté. –Sakura se puso seria y le dio un golpe a Sasuke.

-¿Dónde están? Mentiroso. –Sasuke se sobaba donde Sakura le había dado el golpe y la miraba.

-Se los di a Hinata. –Sakura abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiera escapar a donde estaba Hinata, este la sostuvo por el brazo. –Calma, vamos a quedarnos un rato aquí. –Sakura miraba alrededor y lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era bailar. –En VIP. –Caminaron hasta unas escaleras que daban hacia la parte arriba y este estaba acondicionado para que el ruido de afuera no se colara tanto, así que solo se oía un poco la música, pero más a gente hablando.

Ellos se acomodaron en un cuarto donde había dos personas hablando, pero se notaba que era de negocios y luego estaban ellos. Se miraban y soltaban sonrisas que se volvieron risas.

-Eso allá abajo fue muy extraño. –Sakura reía y Sasuke solo podía mirarla sin ningún tipo de lujuria ni de intención malsana, solo la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si que lo fue. –Sasuke se echó hacia delante para buscar algo debajo del mueble y saca los tacones de Sakura.

-¡Mis tacones! –Sakura miró a Sasuke con la nariz arrugada. –Sabía que no los habías botado. –Con esto, se puso los tacones y se recostó mejor del mueble. Miró con atención a los dos hombres que hablaban al otro lado del cuarto, y juzgando por el tono y la facilidad sobre todo de ella, sabía que estaban hablando en francés. Esto se lo susurró a Sasuke en el oído.

Que hablen francés, no significa que no puedan hablar japonés.

Sasuke sonrió ante esto. -¿Cómo sabes que es eso? –Sakura solo lo miró.

-Aprendí todo un año.

-Entonces, tradúceme. –Sasuke la retó y Sakura solo pudo sonreír. Sakura escuchó parte de la conversación y mientras, para que no se viera tan obvio, Sasuke le daba besos en la espalda y parte del rostro. Esto hacía que Sakura se desconcentrara un poco, pero no lo hizo del todo.

-Están hablando algo sobre un negocio, tienen un convenio con varios países y al parecer uno de ellos ya no quiere ese negocio y eso sería una perdida. –Terminando esto, Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke y este sin dudarlo, tomó el rostro de Sakura y le besó en los labios.

Este beso fue largo, lento, pero subido de tono. Sakura no pudo evitar tomarle del rostro también y parte del cabello azabache. Las lenguas de ambos poseían un gran protagonismo y por falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse, pero Sasuke no dejó de sostener el rostro de Sakura y por esto, sus frentes quedaron juntas.

Se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco Sasuke fue dejando libre el rostro de Sakura y ella solo podía verle y luego posó su mirada al suelo. Carraspeó la garganta.

-Dijiste que mis tacones los tenía Hinata, ¿No sabes donde está? –Sasuke miró a Sakura, quien todavía miraba el suelo.

-Se fueron. –Sakura volteó de golpe y se sonrió. –Esta vez, te juro que es verdad. –A Sakura se le había ido la risa.

-¿Y _Little Big?_ –Sasuke solo pudo levantar una ceja divertido y Sakura solo lo empujó un poco. –No te burles, mi auto.

-¿El mini Cooper? –Sakura solo asintió. –Pues, Naruto dijo que lo quería manejar y se llevó, dijo que lo dejaba en tu casa. –Sakura solo abrió la boca sorprendida y murmuraba cosas como que iba a matar a Naruto, entre otras.

-¿Y su auto? –Sasuke solo subió los hombros y Sakura se acostó en lo que sobraba de mueble. Sasuke se le quedó viendo y apoyaba su codo en el apoyador. -¡Increíble! Y una preguntar. –Sasuke la volvió a mirar. -¿En que momento les hablaste? –Sakura se levantó y se le quedó mirando a la ceja de Sasuke, no era un buen punto, pero si una buena distracción, con tal de no verle la boca o mucho menos los ojos, mejor.

-Cuando comenzaste a bailar, desde la primera canción, dejé los tacones aquí y vi a Hinata con Naruto y dos más. –Sakura había susurrado _Temari y Shikamaru_, y Sasuke lo dejó pasar. –Y hablé un rato con ellos. –Sakura miraba por todos lados y luego a Sasuke.

-Bueno, esta bien. ¿Qué hora es? –Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera y estaba calculando la hora, pues su reloj era de cuerda.

-Como las 2:30, puede ser.

-Ah, está bien. –Sakura se había recostado en el mueble y luego tuvo conocimiento de la hora y se levantó de golpe. -¿¡Las que!? –Sakura miró el reloj ella misma y quedó en certificación sobre la hora. –Oh, no, mi mamá me va a matar, verá el auto y yo no estoy en mi cuarto. Voy a morir.

Sakura se había levantado de golpe para quedarse en pie y miró a Sasuke. Sin poder darle chance de despedirse, salió del salón y se fue en busca de la salida. Sasuke la siguió y entraron en el bullicio de gente. Sakura como podía pasaba entre los que bailaban y Sasuke había lo mismo, hasta que logró encontrar a Sakura.

-Si quieres te llevo. –Sakura volteó y le habló en el oído a Sasuke.

-Mi casa queda cerca, no importa. –Habían podido salir del club y Sakura comenzó a caminar, Sasuke no la seguía y esto de algún modo la hacía sentirse mal. –_Pudo haber insistido más_. –Susurró para si misma. Luego de eso, alguien detrás de ella tocó la corneta de un auto. Vio a Sasuke y como este alzaba unas llaves.

-Tengo las llaves de tu casa, ¿Segura de que no quieres que te lleve? –Sakura solo pudo mirar las llaves y no le quedó más remedio que entrar al auto.

-Solo porque tienes las llaves de mi casa y se que no me las vas a regresar tan fácil. –Sasuke sonrió.

-Estas en lo correcto. –Sasuke guardó las llaves en su bolsillo izquierdo, pues sabía que Sakura era capaz de agarrarlas. Se había acordado de cuando le había quitado su celular sin darse cuenta. Sakura se había cruzado de brazos mientras miraba la oscura vía de vuelta a su casa.

Sakura repasaba por su mente como quitarle las llaves a Sasuke sin que el se diera cuenta, aunque era un tanto imposible. Planeaba en ir de un solo tiro a donde Sasuke, sacar las llaves del bolsillo, eso haría a Sasuke estacionarse y ella libremente podía escapar.

-Antes de que se me olvide… -Sasuke presionó un botón a su lado y Sakura se dio cuenta que había bajado los seguros del auto y ella no tenía escapatoria. ¿Sasuke estaría leyendo su mente? Sakura bufó de nuevo y se tomó la cabeza, no le quedó de otra que llegar a su casa en el auto de Sasuke. Apoyó su codo en la puerta y su rostro en su mano, miraba como todas las avenidas y calles no caminaba nadie, excepto a una pareja que había pasado y a unos indigentes que dejó atrás.

Las calles y avenidas solo transitaban autos y ella estaba dentro de uno. Seguía suspirando, pues pensaba si su madre se habría dado cuenta del auto más no de ella dentro de la casa.

-Listo, llegamos. –Sakura se levantó pesada de su mano y miró su casa, justo al lado de ella, pero _Little Big_ no estaba. Esto la sobresaltó de sobremanera.

-¿Dónde está el auto? –Era una de las pocas veces que le decía así a su propio auto. Sasuke se agachó un poco para ver y miró que no había ningún auto.

-¿Que voy a saber? Tú fuiste quien le dio la llave a Naruto. –Sasuke miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa divertida y Sakura solo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se volvió al respaldo del asiento y miraba el espacio vacio donde se suponía que debería estar _Little Big_. Suspiró por no-se-cuanta vez y solo se le quedaba mirando a Sasuke. -¿Qué? –Respondió.

-¿Me vas a abrir o no? –Aunque Sasuke no era de aquellos que respondían tarde, levantó el seguro a los segundos después de Sakura haberle dicho eso. Sakura abrió la puerta y dejó una pierna afuera. –Gracias. –Sakura salió del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta se acordó de algo pequeño. -¿Mis llaves? –Sakura extendió su mano, Sasuke la miraba y no decía nada.

-Déjame entrar. –Con ese ronroneo en la voz, Sakura abrió la boca pues no se creía que para entrar ella a su casa, tenía que dejar entrar a Sasuke. Él solo atinaba a reír con sus diente blancos, Sakura rodó sus ojos lentamente hacia arriba y miró a Sasuke de nuevo.

Hizo un suspiro largo mientras miraba hacia abajo y luego subió la cabeza para verlo, sus ojos mostraban furia y eso ella no lo quería disimular.

-Ven. –Sakura cerró la puerta y se quedó esperando al lado de la puerta de su casa. Sasuke sonreía triunfante y apagó el motor de su auto. Salió del auto y miraba a Sakura con los brazos cruzados y dando pequeñas pisadas con sus tacones de color blanco. Él no había notado que tenía un short que le llegaban al medio muslo de color azul claro y una camisa naranja que hacia que uno de sus hombros se mostrara, esto hizo que el mojara sus labios con su lengua, cosa que par Sakura pasó desapercibida, pues solo murmuraba para si y miraba al suelo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su auto y siguió los pasos de la pelirrosa. Se situó frente a ella y Sakura subió la cabeza con lentitud, en su rostro se mostraba una clase de asombro, ella dejó tener sus brazos cruzados para extender la mano izquierda y poner su mano derecha en la cintura.

-¿Mis llaves? –Sasuke se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se las puso en la cara a la pelirrosa.

-¿Estás? –Sakura estaba por agarrarlas, pero Sasuke subió su mano izquierda lo más que pudo y puso su mano derecha en el bolsillo. Sakura para poder alcanzar las llaves, estaba de puntillas, algo que no pudo lograr, pues era muy pequeña y se rindió a la final. Sakura dio un pisotón al suelo enojada y se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Sintió después una mano en su cabeza y era Sasuke quien le estaba sobando los cabellos, esto hizo que Sakura se tranquilizara un poco, pues le gustó aunque no quiso admitirlo.

Sakura subió poco a poco la cabeza y vio a Sasuke sonriendo y vio como le entregaba las llaves.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas. –Sakura bufó y abrió la puerta de su casa por fin, se quitó los tacones y obligó a Sasuke a quitarse sus zapatos. Fueron a la cocina, Sakura encendió la luz, pero solo hasta la mitad, aunque más oscuro que claro, fue hasta la nevera y sacó una jarra de agua, sirvió en dos vasos y le dio uno a Sasuke. –Gracias. –Sakura solo hizo una mueca tratando de imitar una sonrisa.

Sakura notó solo después que Sasuke no estaba vestido igual que en la mañana. Observó que tenía una camisa blanca de botones, su pantalón era del mismo color que su chaqueta, negra y los zapatos que los habían detallado con anterioridad, eran de baile, los mismos que llevó el primer día de clases.

-…mir? –Sakura despertó de ese momento de lo que ella diría _recuerdo extraño_ y luego miró a Sasuke extrañada.

-¿Qué? –Sakura miro atenta a Sasuke y este rió bajo.

-¿Qué donde voy a dormir? –Sakura asintió haber escuchado y procesó de nuevo la información. _Dormir, dormir, dormir…_ Su mente repetía esas palabras y luego miró a Sasuke con descaro.

-¿Qué tu que? No señor, váyase a su casa. –Sakura se había puesto al lado de Sasuke y le daba empujones, que para ella era como mover una roca, pues no podía hacerlo mover y Sasuke solo seguía dándole sorbos a su vaso de agua y miraba al frente.

-No me podrás mover. –Sasuke tomó del agua y Sakura se rindió apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? –Sakura respiraba rápido, pues no creyó no poder moverlo, ella había pensado que si movía a Naruto, podía moverlo a él, pero era casi imposible. Así que intentó algo. Le picó un dedo por donde estaban las costillas de él y solo dio un respingo.

Sakura ya sabía su punto débil.

Lo tocó muchas veces más, y del otro lado también. Sasuke aguantaba y trataba de quitar las manos de Sakura de sus costillas, pero ella era rápida y lograba zafarse, hasta que Sasuke no pudo más y comenzó a reírse. Su punto débil eran las cosquillas que tenía en aquella zona y Sakura reía bajo con esto.

Sasuke pudo tomar las dos manos de Sakura. La había agarrado por las muñecas, Sakura reía y a Sasuke le pareció fascinante el rostro que la pelirrosa tenía en ese momento. Mostraba sus dientes, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y levantadas, tenía los ojos cerrados de tanto reírse y su carcajada le parecía hermosa, aunque eso era, una carcajada común.

Sakura luego de calmarse, miró a Sasuke quien la miraba con cierto deseo, no se reprimió y besó a la pelirrosa, ella batallaba para que ese beso no se diera, pero no pudo tampoco reprimirse, lo deseaba tanto como él.

Sasuke seguía teniendo sostenida a Sakura por las muñecas y sus besos eran rápidos, acelerados, las respiraciones eran cortas, pues no querían que se terminara con solo poder respirar, así que mientras se besaban fogosamente, respiraban al mismo tiempo. No sabían como lo hacían, pero no querían que terminara.

Las luces de la cocina dieron el toque apasionante de la escena entre ellos dos. El ambiente estaba rodeado de feromonas y ellos no querían parar. Sasuke soltó las muñecas de Sakura y la tomó por sus glúteos para hacerla sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

Para suerte de ellos, no había nada colocado encima de esta. Sakura rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas para poder acercarlo y sus manos tomaban la nuca, el cuello, el cabello, sus hombros y su espalda. Con esto último, Sakura le quitó la chaqueta a Sasuke y esta cayó en el suelo. Las manos de ella querían rodearlo todo, pero había un quedo de vergüenza, pues ella quería poner sus manos en los brazos de él, en su pecho y en su abdomen.

_Quería tocarlo todo_.

Su beso continuaba siendo fogoso, rápido. Sus lenguas batallaban por quien ganaba y quien respiraba primero. Este beso para ambos los excitaba de sobremanera, querían ir más allá de un beso, querían calmar sus saciedad carnal. Sasuke se había quitado dos botones de su camisa, estaba listo para _lo que viene después_, pero a Sakura no le parecía que fuera en la cocina de su casa y mucho menos si su madre estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Aunque, no se podría decir _salvada por la campana_, fue una clase de aviso. A Sakura, su celular estaba repicando y estos dos tuvieron que separarse por las consecuencias.

Sakura revisó el teléfono con rapidez y vio que era un mensaje de Hinata.

_-Sakura, Naruto no quiso dejar el auto en tu casa, así que se lo llevó a la suya… Naruto manda a decir que se lo lleva mañana a la universidad y te lo regresa pronto_. –Sakura solo podía pensar en que si eso era una broma o si Naruto era realmente un ladrón.

Sakura seguía encima de la mesa y miraba a Sasuke, este tenía una mano en el bolsillo y la otra pasaba por su cabello azabache, sedoso y fácil de jalar. Esto último le vino a la mente de Sakura y solo pudo etiquetarse de una sola manera:

_Pervertida._

Sasuke miró de nuevo a Sakura y la ayudó a bajarse de la cocina. Ella lo miraba, quería que Sasuke le leyera la mente como siempre lo hacía, Sasuke lo hizo pero cerró los ojos.

-Nos vemos luego, Sakura. –Sasuke recogió su chaqueta y se puso sus zapatos, se quedó mirando la puerta antes de salir y volteó a ver a Sakura, quien estaba de pie sin hacer un solo movimiento. La pelirrosa lo miraba con cierto deje de tristeza, pero sonreía con su boca, justo como se creía que estaba pintada la _Mona Lisa_. Se asombró cuando Sasuke la llamaba con el dedo, indicando que se acercara a él, Sakura obedeció sin ningún tipo de obligación y quedó de pie, casi cerca al rostro del pelinegro.

Sasuke la observaba fijamente a sus ojos jades, vio sus brillos en ellos y la _inocencia_ que estos no llevaban, habían pasado por muchas cosas, pero eso a él no le importaba del todo, quería que esos ojos tuvieran una historia, pero sobre todo, una historia con él.

El pelinegro le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Sakura, quien recibió de manera aceptable aunque quería más, pero para el momento, ese beso bastaba para los dos.

-Nos estamos viendo, _Cerezo_. –Eso era lo que siempre al despedirse de Sakura, le decía. La pelirrosa terminó por aceptar este íntimo beso, Sasuke pasó una mano por los cabellos de Sakura para terminar en el rostro y quedársele fijamente viendo con una sonrisa, terminó por irse y Sakura al escuchar el pequeño cerrar de puerta, no pudo interpretar porque su corazón latía tan rápido para alguien a quien acabó de conocer y porque su pecho se oprimía al saber que Sasuke ya se había ido.

Sasuke, al cerrar la puerta, se recostó en la misma y solo podía mirar el cielo oscuro como sus ojos y unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo. Tantas veces que él disfrutaba de salir a estas horas y nunca se había fijado en el cielo, le parecía algo magnífico, una cosa que compartiría con Sakura sin dudar.

Luego de observar el cielo, miró los focos de la acera encendidos, solo uno titilaba y se oía el chirrido que este hacia a hacer la acción de apagarse y prenderse muchas veces. Sasuke solo se le quedaba mirando con una ceja levantada, bajó por las tres escaleras de entrada y se dirigió a su auto. Entró y lo encendió, miró por últimas vez la casa de la pelirrosa y se dio cuenta que, aunque estaba oscuro, en la ventana había una mota de cabello rosa, sonrió y se dirigió a su casa.

.

.

¡3 Meses Después!

.

.

Ya era diciembre y solo a días de navidad. Los chicos habían salido de clases por vacaciones navideñas, una parte por la que todos iban a celebrar y lo que menos querían pensar era en enero, que es cuando comenzaban sus clases de nuevo, así que se la pasaban de bar en bar mientras podían.

Al día siguiente de que los chicos salieron a tomar, Naruto ni siquiera había podido ir a la universidad, se quedó en casa y la que lo había despertado, fue Sakura, quien entró a la casa con Hinata como a las 3 de la tarde y Naruto seguía durmiendo. Sakura le decía su nombre, pero este no respondía, así que Sakura tuvo que ir por las malas, le empezó a dar golpes y nalgadas para que Naruto se parara.

Esto mató de risa a los chicos cuando se enteraron y a partir de esa salida, comenzaban a juntarse cierto día para mantenerse informados de lo que pasara.

Ino era la única que estaba extraña, salía con ellos de vez en cuando y se excusaba con que tenía que estudiar y necesitaba esas notas, pues quería una beca universitaria. Para los chicos eso estaba raro, pues su familia, no es que fuera rica, pero tenían lo necesario como para mantenerse. Así que a ellos les parecía extraño, pero eso no dejó que la dejaran de tratar como siempre, pero ella estaba decaída.

Naruto y Hinata seguían juntos y más felices que nunca, ya habían superado eso de tenerse vergüenza entre ellos y eran más liberales, como que Hinata iniciara los besos o que Naruto le tocara el trasero a ella, aunque esto última a la ojiperla no le gustara del todo.

Y de final, tenemos a Sakura y Sasuke… Después de la despedida dramática que tuvieron estos, la relación se tornaba un poco misteriosa, pues los dos sabían que querían hacer, pero dudaba si el otro quería, no se hablaban y solo se miraba se soslayo. Hasta que un día Sasuke encaró a Sakura y se dijeron todo lo que se podían decir y más…

Aunque no llegaron a la parte _ardiente_ de la discusión. Pero hasta ahí estaba bien.

Naruto finalmente había aceptado la relación que tenían estos dos, Hinata ya los apoyaba al 100 por ciento desde que Sakura le había puesto un ojo a Sasuke.

Salían de vez en cuando estas dos parejas a bares lejanos de la ciudad, para que Sakura y Sasuke se relajaran y también Naruto y Hinata pudieran salir a otros lugares y conocer. Naruto y Sasuke, aunque no lo quisieron admitir, se caían del todo bien, aunque lo hicieran con peleas e insultos de mala fama. Al final de cuentas, congeniaron una buena amistad.

Luego de esa salida, Naruto y Hinata se fueron a casa, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke pasaron más rato en el bar y más tarde se habían ido a un hotel, quien Sasuke ya había reservado una habitación.

Subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso 6, al llegar, Sasuke salió rápido del mismo y Sakura salió de forma lenta, veía el pasillo, decorado con algunos espejos y el piso estaba completamente tapado con una alfombra vino tinto.

Sasuke llegó a la puerta de la _habitación 604_, Sakura todavía admiraba el largo pasillo y vio como el pelinegro pasaba la tarjeta cerca del picaporte de la puerta. Este solo se dignó a abrirla y miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios. Sakura se había detenido por un instante y luego caminó hasta llegar a Sasuke y quedársele mirando un buen rato.

Los dos se daban miradas de complicidad. Los ojos jades de Sakura brillaban y los de Sasuke transmitían seguridad. El moreno le hizo una señal con su brazo para que entrara, mientras con la otra sostenía la puerta, Sakura miró la habitación que solo alumbraba el pasillo del mismo y se adentró sin mirar a Sasuke.

Él entró cerrando la puerta, pero no sin antes poner el aviso de:

_No molestar_

_._

_._

_¿Qué es la vida sin arriesgarse?_

_Algo tan simple como la propia vida sin vida…_

_Así que, si quieres vivir con emociones…_

_Solo arriésgate, no pierdes nada con hacerlo._

_._

_._

* * *

e.e ¿Que tal? AJA!

Proximo cap viene con lo más esperado... Lemmon! Espero poder hacer sangrar algunas narices xDD (Ok no .-.)

Como siempre, esperen conti el otro sábado (Aunque creo que será antes), no tengo adelanto :c

Esta vez si digo que esperen la conti con muchas, muchas ansias! :D

Saludos a todas y de nuevo, gracias por los reviews!

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Deseo y Complicación

Bueno, mis chiquillas, esta historia la tenía lista de ayer, pero un apagón extraño no dejó subir el capitulo, así que la monto tempranito por si las moscas u.u

Así que sin más, el capitulo 9 de _Pasión y Baile_

_._

_Deseo y Complicación_

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_._**

* * *

Sakura, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y el pestillo ponerse, sintió escalofríos, no es que ella nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero hoy estaba sumamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer con Sasuke y este sería el día en que de verdad lo harían.

Ella se adentró más a la habitación y solo con la luz del pasillo vio que solo había una cama matrimonial _King_, al frente de este, había una mesita con un teléfono, una silla y pegado a la pared un televisor pantalla plana. Se adentró más y vio que las cortinas de la ventana estaban cerradas.

Sasuke solo observaba la silueta de Sakura y se predispuso a apagar la luz del pasillo, por este acto, Sakura se sobresaltó y lo que menos quiso hacer fue darse la vuelta para mirarle el rostro a Sasuke. Y no hizo falta, el pelinegro se posicionó frente a ella. Aunque las cortinas de la ventana estaban cerradas, se adentraba un poco de luz de las calles y Sasuke podía observar solo un poco a Sakura.

No hacía falta ver para saber que su rostro estaba rojizo y su aturdimiento estaba de más. Sasuke comenzó el juego de los besos y las caricias. Le besaba lentamente y Sakura lo siguió con timidez, luego de unos segundos, el beso se había intensificado y sus lenguas se tocaban con gran ferocidad, Sakura puso sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke, mientras que él buscaba el cierre del vestido de la pelirrosa.

_Desvestirla iba a ser muy fácil. _

El vestido negro de Sakura cayó al suelo, lo más fácil de quitárselo, era que no tenía esas tiras molestas, así que Sakura solo quedaba con su ropa íntima y sus tacones plateados. La pelirrosa no se quedó atrás, le quitó la chaqueta dejándola en el suelo, para más tarde desabotonar su camisa azul clara y tirarla detrás de ella. Ante este acto, los dos rieron y Sasuke cargó a Sakura hasta dejarla sentada en el borde de la cama.

Sasuke se agachó mientras miraba a Sakura y ella todavía estaba ruborosa. El pelinegro le quitó los tacones con delicadeza y él sus zapatos negros, dejó de lado su correa y solo vestía con el pantalón, que prontamente nadie extrañará.

Sakura se envalentonó, le desabotonó el pantalón y le bajó el cierre. Todavía dudaba en verle el rostro a Sasuke, pues seguía nerviosa, pero con ganas de todo. Sasuke solo en ese momento gruñía bajo y no dejó a Sakura terminar de bajarle el pantalón, la sostuvo por sus hombros y la recostó sobre la cama, mientras él se posicionaba encima de ella. Observaba esos ojos jades que tanto admiraba y volvieron los juegos de los besos y caricias.

El beso ya estaba más que fogoso, estaba lujurioso. Sasuke posicionó su mano derecha en el seno izquierda de ella y se dio cuenta, hasta ahora, de algo. Sakura no llevaba sostén. Sasuke interrumpió el beso.

-No has tenido sostén en toda la noche y nunca lo supe… -Sakura rió ante esto y puso sus manos en la nuca de Sasuke.

-No arruines el momento. –Siguieron los besos y Sasuke bajó hasta el cuello de la pelirrosa, ella hacía pequeños sonidos y esto a Sasuke le excitaba, no quería que parara de hacer eso. Siguió con su cuello, para bajar hasta sus dos montañas, donde le daba besos y pasaba su lengua.

A Sakura esto le daba un poco de cosquillas, pero también placer, así que decidió no decir nada al respecto y pensar solo en el momento. Sasuke mientras lamía y absorbía un seno, con el otro le daba masajes con su mano, luego de unos minutos, le dedicó otro tiempo al seno faltante, Sakura tomó los cabellos de Sasuke y se los jalaba de a poco.

Sasuke al terminar, le dio un beso a Sakura y luego de eso, hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su parte baja. No era por ser pervertida, pero ya no esperaba el momento en que él llegara a esa parte de su cuerpo. Sasuke le quitó sus bragas de color negro poco a poco, hasta dejarlo tirado en cualquier parte del lugar.

Comenzó a besar su pierna derecha desde el pie hasta la entrepierna, y con la pierna izquierda besó desde la rodilla hasta la entrepierna y luego se adentró a los labios deseosos. Pero Sasuke quería que Sakura sufriera, así que solo pasaba su nariz y respiraba alrededor del lugar, esto a Sakura la carcomía y enfurecía, pues quería que llegara al grano y ella estaba sufriendo, Sasuke le vio la frustración en el rostro a Sakura, sonrió y luego lamió su zona caliente.

Esto no se lo esperaba Sakura y gimió sonora. Sasuke seguía lamiendo y absorbiendo los jugos de la pelirrosa, ella se retorcía en la cama y tiraba de las sábanas debajo de ella, se agarraba muy fuerte y Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo excitada que Sakura se estaba poniendo. Él se levantó y comenzó a besar a Sakura, ella aceptó, pero el sabor de sus jugos no le gustaba del todo, pero poco a poco el sabor se estaba yendo.

Se subieron un poco más a la cama, casi hasta quedar en el centro, Sasuke se quitó su pantalón y luego el bóxer que tapaba su exuberante erección. Sakura lo vio y pegó un gritico y Sasuke rio ante eso.

_Eso era muy grande para entrar en algo tan pequeño._

Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura y siguieron besándose, ahora de manera lenta y rítmica, iban al mismo compás y sus lenguas se adentraban de manera corta, pero duradera a la vez. Sakura ahogó un gemido entre los besos, cuando Sasuke adentró un dedo en la cavidad caliente de ella. La pelirrosa tomó el rostro del azabachado con sus dos manos y lo hacía con fuerza.

Otro dedo se entrometió y Sasuke los sacaba y metía con lentitud, Sakura no podía más, esos placeres que les daba el pelinegro eran demasiado lujuriosos y no sabía cuanto podía resistir la pelirrosa.

Sasuke sacó sus dedos y miró el rostro de Sakura, solo con sus ojos pudo ver si ya estaba lista, observó de nuevo sus ojos jades brillantes, él buscó rápidamente en su pantalón un preservativo, rompió la bolsita con rapidez y se lo puso con tranquilidad para que no se rompiera y lentamente se posicionó encima de Sakura para poder penetrarla.

Sakura tomó a Sasuke por los hombros y subió un poco su pelvis, poco a poco, el pelinegro se adentró en la cavidad con lentitud y esto le sacó varios gemidos a la pelirrosa. Sasuke dejó que Sakura se acostumbrara y esta hizo un movimiento para que él siguiera, Sasuke comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo y Sakura se agarraba con fuerza de la espalda de él.

Los movimientos se tornaron más acelerados y tanto Sakura como Sasuke ya estaban por llegar al orgasmo, Sakura tomó de nuevo el rostro de Sasuke con sus ambas manos y reclamó ese beso que tanto quería desde hace tiempo.

Luego de unas estocadas más, ellos llegaron al orgasmo, Sakura gimió y Sasuke gruñía de placer. Al acabar, Sasuke sacó su miembro de ella y se quitó el preservativo para dejarlo de lado, se recostó encima de Sakura, poniendo su cabeza entre las dos montañas de Sakura y ella solo podía sobarle el cabello. Sasuke poco a poco levantaba su cabeza, apoyó levemente su mentón en el pecho de Sakura y la observaba, Sakura, quien hacía lo mismo, sonrió y se dieron un beso lento, pero pasional. Sasuke volvió a la posición inicial y cerró los ojos por un rato al igual que Sakura y seguía sobándole el cabello azabache hasta que llegaron al sueño.

.

.

Sasuke abría los ojos lentamente y se concentró en el techo, blanco. Miró a su lado izquierdo y había un mini-bar con unas cuantas bebidas, luego se volteó al lado derecho y miró a la pelirrosa durmiendo boca abajo, respiraba lento y estaba arropada hasta los hombros, Sasuke sonrió y seguía mirando a Sakura. Ella volteó su cabeza y volvió a posicionarla donde estaba antes, abrió los ojos y todavía seguía somnolienta, miró a Sasuke, le asomó una sonrisa y se estiró a más no poder.

-Buenos días. –Sasuke le había dado un beso en los labios a Sakura y ella sonreía.

-Buenos días. –Sakura se posicionó de medio lado y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Con esto Sasuke se echó a reír y se colocó más cerca a Sakura para abrazarla, ella aceptó el abrazo y abrió los ojos con lentitud. –Tengo sueño. ¿Qué hora es? –Sasuke se levantó solo un poco hasta la mesa de noche y tomó su celular.

-Pues, no se que sueño tengas, pero son las 11 de la mañana. –Sakura se recostó sobre el pecho de Sasuke y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Déjame dormir, no he podido hacerlo gracias a los exámenes, informes y exposiciones antes de navidad. –Sasuke rio un poco, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rosa de ella. Sakura subió su rostro y se apoyó en su brazo. –Tengo hambre.

-¿Quieres bajar o comer aquí arriba? –Sakura solo subió los hombros, bajó su cabeza y Sasuke puso su brazo alrededor de la espalda de ella.

-Quiero aquí, pero me imagino que almuerzo, desayuno no será. –Sakura rió y se levantó sin darse cuenta que estaba mostrando sus senos. Sasuke se le quedó mirando un rato y ella se tapó rápidamente con las sábanas. –Deja de mirarme, me voy a bañar.

-¿Te acompaño? –Sasuke se había sentado en la cama y Sakura ya estaba de pie; y miró a Sasuke con sorpresa.

-No, tú te quedas aquí tranquilito. –Sakura iba de espaldas hasta el pasillo de salida, pero donde estaba el baño. Abrió la puerta y la cerró rápidamente con el pestillo y logró escuchar algo lejano:

-_Admite que quieres que me bañe contigo_. –Sakura solo negó con la cabeza sonriente. Encendió la luz del baño, este tenía una ducha y una bañera de baño. Al lado del lavamanos, había champús, enjuagues, gel de baño y sales. Las miraba con interés y leía el nombre del hotel en cada una, había una secadora y batas de baño.

Ella quería algo rápido, así que optó por darse una ducha, se quitó la sábana que cargaba y empezó a verse en el espejo. Miró sus cabellos desordenados y con sus dedos comenzó a desenredárselos, seguía somnolienta. Se vio algo en el cuello y cuando se acercó a ver, tenía un chupetón pequeño, pero muy colorido.

-Uchiha, morirás. –Comenzó a darse pequeñas palmadas en esa zona y luego la dejó quieta. Observaba su cuerpo por si no tenía otras _cositas_ por ahí, no consiguió nada, solo en su cuello. Empezó a escuchar un pequeño ruido, como una máquina, vio el secador y estaba apagado, luego miraba a todas partes de donde podría provenir el sonido, veía que el baño se iluminaba un poquito más y se volteó a donde estaba la bañera. Vio la habitación detrás de un vidrio visible y miró a Sasuke parado delante de él.

Los dos se miraban extrañados, aunque la más extrañada fue Sakura. Vio a Sasuke con una sábana envuelta en su cintura y luego se miró ella, pegó un grito y se tapó con la sábana que había dejado en el suelo.

-¡Cierra eso! –Sakura trataba lo posible de que no se viera nada de su cuerpo y Sasuke puso su mano en su oído y levantó los hombros, no escuchaba nada. Sakura hizo un suspiro largo y sonoro y con la mano hacía un ademán de arriba abajo. -¡Bájalo! –Sasuke de nuevo puso su mano en el oído y Sakura tuvo que salir del baño. Se paró frente a él y le quitó un control que tenía en la mano. –Yo se que me oyes, que lo bajes. –Sakura presionó un botón y la cortina bajó.

-No sabía para que era eso. –Sasuke reía y Sakura refunfuñaba.

-Sí, no vas a saber. –Sakura rodó sus ojos para arriba y Sasuke la tomó por la cintura.

-Quiero estar contigo. –Sasuke tomó el mentón de ella y Sakura solo quería comérselo a besos, pero por lo menos quería tener un rato con ella misma.

-Estamos aquí, ¿no? Déjame bañarme y luego comemos. –Sakura le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Sasuke y se soltó de su agarré. Tomó el control y lo puso al ras de su mejilla. –Me lo llevo. –Sasuke volvió a reír sonoro, mientras volvía a la cama y Sakura se encerró en el baño.

Abrió el grifo a una temperatura natural, se quitó la sábana y se adentró a la lluvia artificial, se lavó su cabello y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún tipo de ropa en el baño, no le importó del todo y siguió bañándose por varios minutos más, pudo haber jurado que duró una hora. Cerró el grifo y tomó una toalla para secarse el cabello y con esa misma, secarse el cuerpo, se lo puso alrededor desde los senos y la tapaba hasta debajo de las rodillas.

Con delicadeza, abrió la puerta del baño y se dio cuenta que el televisor estaba encendido, de maldijo, pues sabía que Sasuke estaba ahí, se aventuró a entrar a la habitación y se fijó que no estaba. Vio su ropa tendida en su cama y se dispuso a colocársela. Ya cuando estaba lista, Sasuke había vuelto con un bolso en cada mano y Sakura sabía que no había comida ahí.

-¿Qué es eso? –Sakura señalaba uno de los bolsos y miraba a Sasuke con seriedad.

-Ropa. –Dijo Sasuke lo más simple que pudo y puso los bolsos encima de la cama. –Nos quedamos.

-¡¿Qué!? –Sakura estaba sorprendida y debía de estarlo, no le avisó a nadie donde estaba y menos con quien, su madre si acaso sabía que Sakura había salido. –No me pienso quedar.

-Lástima, pues ya pagué la semana. -_¿Semana? Semana te voy a dar yo a ti, _pensaba Sakura. Tanto pensaba la pelirrosa en como decirle a su madre que no llegaría a casa, pero solo algo pasaba por su mente y decidió decirlo.

-¿De donde sacaste la ropa? –Sasuke señaló el bolso y Sakura asintió dejando en claro de que eso era de lo que ella estaba hablando.

-La mía la tengo desde ayer en el auto. La tuya… Tuve que ir a tu casa. –Sakura solo subió la cabeza y reaccionó.

-¿Mi casa? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? –Sasuke solo reía, se puso frente a Sakura y la tomó por los hombros para que se tranquilizara.

-Fui hasta tu casa a decirle a tu madre que nos vamos a quedar aquí por unos cuantos días… -Sasuke fue interrumpido.

-Una semana querrás decir… -Sakura miraba de soslayo y Sasuke volvió a retomar el asunto.

-Me dijo que estaba bien y me dio un bolso con ropa tuya. Eso es todo. –Sasuke se puso al nivel de Sakura, que estaba mirando de lado y Sasuke puso su rostro frente a ella y Sakura mostró una sonrisa.

-Bien, nos quedamos. –Sakura rió y Sasuke la abrazó, estarían toda una semana en el hotel.

Sakura al revisar sus pertenencias, vio casi toda su ropa favorita dentro, desde las faldas, hasta los leggins que se ponía con sus shorts, solo agradeció mentalmente a su madre y se cambió en el baño, unos shorts que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca con un estampado de un grupo musical y quedó descalza.

Al salir Sakura, Sasuke entró a cambiarse con unos bermudas y una camisa negra que le quedaba un poco ajustada y al igual que Sakura, quedó descalzo. Sasuke, al salir del baño, encontró a Sakura sentada en la cama desarreglada y veía como tenía la mano puesta en su estómago y ponía expresiones de dolor. Esto a Sasuke le causó risa y fue a donde estaba la pelirrosa.

-¿Quieres bajar a comer o esperar la comida aquí? –Sakura solo pensaba en comida y solo respondió subiendo los hombros. –Abajo hay buffet. –Sakura miro a donde estaba Sasuke y se puso en busca de unos zapatos.

-Si la comida está lista, entonces vamos. –Sasuke rio y buscó unos zapatos para ponerse al igual que Sakura, quien ya estaba lista, se cepilló un poco el cabello y bajaron a comer.

Se sirvieron una buena cantidad de comida, la cual Sakura degustó más que Sasuke, aunque él también tenía hambre, sabía como controlarse ante tanta comida.

Pasaron toda la semana en el hotel, aunque más en el cuarto que afuera, no salieron ni para ir a donde había acceso a internet y Sasuke había ideado no usar los teléfonos, él no llamaría ni ella tampoco, y si se quería llamar, tenía que ser con la línea del hotel, así que solo Sakura llamaba a su madre y le decía que le avisara a Hinata que estaba bien, que luego le contaba que había pasado con ella.

Todas las noches, excepto Navidad tenían relaciones amorosas y esto se había vuelto un hábito entre ellos, nunca querían parar y era incontenible. Sakura se había hecho amante de la cama y Sasuke de la bañera. La madre de Sakura le había metido en el bolso un libro con el que la pelirrosa estaba encantada y aunque era frustrante para ella, se había dicho que leería como mucho dos capítulos para quedarse con intrigas, pero durante su estadía en el hotel, se comió los capítulos restantes en menos de tres horas, Sasuke no la había interrumpido ni un momento, estaba muy metida en la historia, que si la molestaba sabía que se enojaría, así que la dejó leer.

En Navidad, los dos se habían comprado una que otras cositas, Sasuke le regaló a la pelirrosa un dije en forma de flor y Sakura le había regalado un disco de la banda que a Sasuke le encantaba.

No se regalaron la gran cosa, pero significaba mucho para ambos.

Era la última noche en el hotel y lo disfrutaron al máximo, lograron tener por los menos dos enfrentamientos en la cama y uno en el baño, casi al amanecer.

Sasuke se despertó de nuevo antes que Sakura y tuvo que despertarla, pues si no salían antes de las 12, tenía que pagar una noche más.

-Déjame dormir. –Sakura había dado un manotazo que Sasuke logró esquivar y se puso cerca del oído de ella.

-Si nos quedamos, pagas tu la noche. –Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, ella sabía que una habitación de hotel era muy costosa, así que se levantó y tomó uno de las toallas que estaba encima de la silla.

-Entonces, me tengo que bañar primero. –Sakura llegó hasta la mesa y tomó un control. –Por si acaso se te ocurre abrir la bendita cortina. –Sasuke rio y observaba a Sakura, hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y él se dispuso a ver televisión.

Sakura tomó un baño rápido y salió envuelta como una oruga, estaba completamente tapada con las toallas y Sasuke solo la miraba extrañado con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué haces? –Sasuke quería reírse, pero mantenía la compostura y se mantuvo sereno.

-¿Qué crees? Taparme, también aquí hace frío y no llevé ropa, vete ya a bañarte y yo me cambio. –Sasuke se levantó y se fue al baño, ahí también habían unas cuantas toallas. Al entrar se dio cuenta que Sakura había olvidado algo importante.

Sakura buscaba en su bolso alguna ropa interior, pues al parecer, su madre le metió pocas, logró dar con una y se la estaba poniendo, cuando sintió de nuevo ese ruidito molesto de máquina, volteó a su derecha y exactamente, ahí estaba Sasuke detrás del vidrio y ella solo con sus bragas y sin nada arriba, se tapó con la toalla pegando grititos y saltaba sin parar.

Ella hacía el ademán con su mano para que bajara la cortina, pero Sasuke le decía que no con el dedo y con su cabeza, esto molestó a Sakura y tuvo que entrar al baño para luchar por el control.

-Dame eso. –Sasuke solo miraba a Sakura, quien solo cargaba una toalla encima y él seguía vestido. Luego se acordó de la noche adicional, que tristemente, no se puede dar el lujo de pagarla, le devuelve el control suspirando. –Gracias. –Sakura sonreía triunfante y cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza, presionó el botón y bajaba la cortina.

Ella terminó de arreglarse, se puso una falda por arriba de las rodillas floreada, una camisa corta negra y unos tenis rojos, Sasuke había salido solo con una toalla y Sakura lo miraba de soslayo cada vez que podía, lo tenía más así frente suyo y no se contenía.

Sasuke sacó una camisa azul oscura, unos jeans y tenis negros. El bóxer, a modo de maldad, se los había lanzado a Sakura hacia el rostro y cayeron de pleno, la pelirrosa, al agarrar la prenda, la inspeccionó y cuando su cerebro procesó el bóxer, lo soltó de inmediato y Sasuke solo pudo reír ante esto.

-No te preocupes. –Sasuke mostraba el bóxer y eso era lo de menos que Sakura quería ver. –Esta limpio. –La pelirrosa bufó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dejar a un Sasuke riendo.

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo de la alfombra roja y luego se preguntó como es la piscina, ni un minuto fueron para allá, así que se interesó en ir, pasó la tarjeta por el ascensor y este subió hasta el piso 10, que era donde estaba la piscina, aunque más bien, era un jacuzzi. Ella lo bordeó y tocó el agua, estaba tibia. Aunque le provocaba meterse, eso significaba pagar la noche.

Bajó por el mismo ascensor y fue de nuevo a la habitación, pasó la tarjeta y miró a Sasuke ya vestido viendo la televisión.

-¿Lista? –Sasuke miraba donde Sakura y esta asintió, tomaron sus bolsos, Sasuke apagó la televisión y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

Entregaron la llave y fueron hasta el estacionamiento, entraron al auto y Sasuke no dudó en darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

-Fueron las mejores vacaciones que he tenido. –Sakura se sonrojó ante eso y rió de nerviosismo. -¡En serio!

-¡Bien! Pero no vuelva a decir "que he tenido", me avergüenza. –Sakura se tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, pero la pasé muy bien contigo. –Sasuke esta vez, tomó a Sakura por el mentón y le dio un beso a Sakura, quien se dejó llevar.

Al finalizar, Sasuke le dio un beso en la nariz a Sakura y esta solo pasaba su mano por la nariz, Sasuke reía y se fueron del lugar.

Pasaron por comida y se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura. Al llegar, Sakura llevaba la comida y Sasuke su bolso lleno de ropa. Su madre los recibió y veía que los dos seguían igual de pálidos.

-No fuimos a la piscina… Estaba en reparación. –Mintió Sakura. Sasuke solo pudo asentir con deje de lástima y los tres se fueron a comer a la sala. Platicaron un poco de lo que habían hecho, excepto las noches de amor.

Sasuke duró solo un poco y se retiró como a la hora de haber llegado.

-¿Lo hiciste, verdad? –La madre de Sakura la miraba y esta solo pudo colorarse. –Se que no es tu primera vez, pero creí que tu primera vez con él sería en la cocina. –A Sakura se le descolocó la mandíbula y su madre reía con fuerza dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¿Cómo…? –Sakura no sabía como su madre lo sabía y la persiguió queriendo una respuesta.

-Bajé las escaleras ese día que llegaste tarde a la casa, escuché un ruido y cuando baje, chacha_(1)_, que rumba tenías con él. –Su madre seguía riendo y Sakura solo podía ocultar su vergüenza con su mano. –Pero no te preocupes, eso nos pasa a todas. –Sakura solo pudo subir una ceja. –Me acuerdo cuando tu abuelo me… -Sakura interrumpió.

-Sí, mamá, te pilló teniendo relaciones con un tipo, ya lo se, vete a dormir. –Sakura se tapó sus oídos, pues no quería pensar en su madre teniendo relaciones, le parecía asqueroso.

-Pero si es temprano. –Dijo su madre en tono infantil. Las dos rieron y luego se oyó el timbre, la madre de Sakura entró a su habitación y la pelirrosa bajó las escaleras.

Ella solo pensaba en que podía ser Sasuke, que se le pudo quedar algo en la casa y cuando vio por el ojo mágico, se sobresaltó y abrió la puerta de golpe.

_Sakura quería llorar_

_Gritar_

_Chillar_

_Desfallecer_

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, permanecer en pie y más si era por _ella_.

-Sakura, ayudame. -Lograba mantener la compostura, pero unas cuantas lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos jade.

* * *

_(1)_ Chacha: Es decir "muchacha", pero aquí en donde vivo, lo dicen con tono de picardía xD

¿Que tal? Esta última parte me supongo dejó intrigada a más de una jujujuju!

Lo sabrán el otro sábado!

Se que está un poco corto, pero no sabía que más agregar y el final lo quería dejar en suspenso, pero prometo que el otro cap será mucho más larguito :)

Yo digo que este capitulo fue como un rellenito, aunque fue bonito todo lo que pasaron estos dos en el hotel e.e

Si les gustó, dejenmé un comentario abajo! :D

**_¿Reviews?_**


	10. Melancolía y Sufrimiento

Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo el cap número 10 de esta gran historia _Pasión y Baile_...

OK! Aquí les traigo una buena, pero BUENA advertencia!

Este capítulo, tristemente tuvo que ver con algunas cosas que pasaron en mi país y tomé la melancolía para escribir este fin y entonces, sí... Este cap es tristón! MUY tristón!

Pero pronto todo será ÉXITOO! Hahahaha! Y bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirles y no las hago esperar más!

.

_Cap 10. Melancolía y Sufrimiento._

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_._**

* * *

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas rosáceas y se sostenía del pomo de la puerta con dureza, fue a los segundos que se soltó y con pasos lentos, casi robóticos la abrazó y no la soltó.

-Sakura, por favor, no llores. –Ella también la rodeó con sus brazos moreteados y con la fuerza que le quedaba.

-¿Cómo te sucedió esto? –Sakura se aferraba más a ella y trataba de tranquilizarse, pero no podía, verla en ese estado y pensar en ello, le daban más ganas de llorar.

-Vamos adentro. –Sakura a la final dejó de abrazarla y la invitó a la sala, cerró la puerta en silencio y se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pasó sus manos por sus ojos para quitarse el resto de lágrimas y se concentró en ella.

-Sai, Sakura. –Ella estaba en lo correcto, desde que Sai se había metido en su vida, sabía que a Ino le pasaba algo extraño. –No sabía que era así y lo soporté, pero no más.

-Ino… No se que decirte… Pasó mucho tiempo y nunca me contaste. –Sakura pasó ligeramente su mano por el rostro morado de Ino y ella solo pudo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

-Tenía mucho miedo, me amenazaba con que si le decía a alguien, me mataba, Sakura, me mataba y no lo dije por eso. Mi madre dudaba mucho y todavía no le he dicho nada. –Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

-Vamos a llamarla ahora, decirle que estás aquí. –Sakura se había levantado, pero Ino le sostuvo por el brazo, nerviosa.

-N… No… Por favor, no. Toda… Todavía no. –Ino transmitía miedo y sus manos temblaban, Sakura se volvió a sentar y la miró fijamente.

-Ino, si no le decimos esto a nadie, será peor, llama a la policía, denúncialo. –Ino negaba con la cabeza, llorando y agachó el rostro.

-No se donde está, a penas me hizo esto… –Ino se señaló su rostro y levantó un poco su blusa negra para mostrarle a Sakura el moretón que tenía en el abdomen. -… No se donde está, me supongo que en la casa no es. –Sakura espabiló.

-Espera, ¿Vivías con él? –Ino afirmó con su cabeza y Sakura cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras suspiraba sonoro. Abrió los ojos y vio como Ino lloraba sin cesar, Sakura puso su brazo en los hombros de ella y dejó que se recostara sobre su hombro. Al rato se escuchó el timbre. Ino se levantó de golpe y miraba a todos lados.

-Sakura, ¡Es él! –Ino se tomó la cabeza y se agachó, haciéndose un ovillo en medio de la sala. Sakura caminó unos tres pasos e Ino le sostuvo la mano. –No abras, Sakura, no abras, es él, no abras. –Sakura la miraba y estaba desorbitada, se soltó poco a poco de su agarre y la tomó por los hombros. Se volvió a escuchar el timbre.

-Ino, mientras yo esté aquí, no te hará daño, por favor, quédate aquí dentro. –Sakura la soltó, pero Ino seguía repitiendo: _"No abras"_. Tomó un paraguas que tenía de punta de metal y la sostuvo en alto, miró lentamente por el ojo mágico de la puerta y suspiró. La abrió y vio al la persona del otro lado. –Ayúdame en algo. –Le tomó de la mano y con la misma rapidez, cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? –Sakura dejó que se quedara en el lobby, mientras iba en busca de Ino.

_-¿Es él? No me mientas_. –Escuchaba a lo lejos y no supo distinguir de quien era la voz. Luego vio como apareció Sakura y como abrazaba a la rubia.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Sakura lo miró y él la miraba a ella; y luego su mirada se posó en Ino.

-Tiene que denunciarlo. –Sin saber lo que pasaba, dijo lo que era obvio. Ino abrió sus ojos y miró al pelinegro en la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes saberlo, porque Sakura no lo sabía hasta ahora. –Ino mantuvo una voz firme, estaba furiosa, pero a la vez nerviosa y asustada.

-No pudiste golpearte a ti misma y no me temas ni odies, quiero ayudarte. –El pelinegro se acercó a donde estaban las dos muchachas y tomó a Ino para volver a sentarla en la sala.

-Sasuke, gracias. –Sakura se fue junto a ellos y luego fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. Ya en la cocina, respiró lento y suspiraba sonoro, tomó tres vasos y se fue con ellos a la sala. Ino tomó tan rápido el agua, que Sasuke tuvo que darle su agua para que se tranquilizara más. Sakura le hizo un gesto a Sasuke para que pudieran hablar y en la misma sala hablaron bajito. -¿Qué pasó que volviste?

-Pues, quería darte una sorpresa en volver, pero veo que fue una mala idea. –Sakura negaba con la cabeza y puso una mano en el hombro de él.

-No, al contrario, que bueno que regresaste. No se sabe que pueda pasar con ella. –Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y la besó, luego regresaron con Ino. –Tengo que avisarle a mi mamá que te vas a quedar aquí. –Ino solo pudo asentir rendida, sabía de todos modos que tenían que decirle a alguien. –Ya vengo.

Sakura subió por unos minutos y al rato escucharon pasos rápidos por las escaleras, era la madre de Sakura, se posicionó frente a ella y la miró con tristeza, hasta al punto de querer llorar.

-Ino, tienes que denunciar a ese desgraciado. –Le dijo la madre de Sakura e Ino se sorprendió.

-Sra. Mebuki… -Ino negaba con la cabeza y estaba a punto de volver a llorar. La madre de Sakura la abrazó y luego le miró a los ojos tratando de convencerla. Ino asintió silenciosa, Sakura suspiró a lo alto y Sasuke agarró algunos mechones de su cabello y pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de relajarse.

-Tenemos que avisarle a la policía, Ino… -Esta miró atenta a Sasuke y él no tuvo más remedio que agacharse para mirarla bien. -¿Sabes de lugares donde podría estar Sai? –Con solo escucharle el nombre, Ino temblaba pero luego respiró y pensó por unos momentos.

-Él tiene muchos lugares a donde ir, Sasuke. No lo se. –Ino bajó la cabeza y Sasuke le hizo una señal para que llamara a la policía. Sakura fue en busca del teléfono e hizo la llamada.

-Dímelos, Ino. –Escucharon un ruido en la cocina y pensaron que fue Sakura, pero le dieron más importancia cuando ella entró a la sala de espaldas y con las manos cerca de su rostro.

Sakura temblaba yendo hacia atrás y solo miraba un objeto. El que él tenía en la mano. No llegó a llamar a la policía y si que estaban en problema. Sasuke se levantó lentamente.

-No tienes porque hacer esto. –Sasuke se acercaba y esto le daba más terror a Sakura por si le pasaba algo.

-¡No te acerques! O te juro que la mato ¡La mato! –Sai se acercaba más a Sakura y esta daba traspiés, no podía mirar hacia atrás, creía que una mirada en falso, estaba muerta.

-Sai, por favor. –Ino habló y a Sai se le desorbitaron los ojos, la miró fijamente, Ino lamentó haber hablado, pues ahora el arma la apuntaba a ella.

-Párate, ¡Párate! –Ino se levantó de golpe, pero Sasuke se entrometió entre ella y el arma que ahora le daba de pleno en la frente. –Si no quieres morir, muévete. –Sasuke se quedó frente y Sai solo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Ya llamé a la policía. Vete si _tú_ no quieres morir. –Sai miró a Ino, quien estaba mirando hacia el suelo, a la madre de Sakura que lo miraba con lástima, miró a Sakura quien no pudo ocultar terror, pero mantenía la compostura y al final Sasuke, que lo miraba desafiante.

-Les haré la vida miserable a todos e Ino… -Ella no pudo evitar no mirar cuando la habían llamado. -… Te encontraré a donde quieras que vayas. Nunca te escaparás. –Sai salió como pudo de la casa y todo se encontraba en silencio, hasta que Sakura cayó en seco al suelo y Sasuke fue por ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Sasuke ayudaba a Sakura levantarse y ella solo asentía con la cabeza, pero el terror la carcomió, no sentía sus piernas.

-Ino, ¡Ino! –La madre de Sakura le daba pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro a Ino y no reaccionaba, le daba aires con la mano. Se había desmayado.

-Hay que llamar a la policía y a la ambulancia, ya. –Mebuki asintió y le dijo donde estaba el teléfono a Sasuke. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, se escuchaban alarmas, para ese momento, Sakura ya se había podido levantar y estaba al lado de su madre acurrucada.

Sasuke hablaba con uno de los policías sobre lo que había sucedido y ellos tomaban nota, Ino todavía no había despertado y se la llevaron al hospital para hacerle chequeos, los médicos le habían dicho a la madre de Sakura, que tenía síntomas de desnutrición y había algunas heridas severas.

Sakura se levantó del sillón y fue con Sasuke quien estaba en la puerta recostado, se le puso al lado y el pelinegro la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo y ella reposó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Deberías ir con Ino. –Sakura miró a Sasuke y este le devolvió la mirada. -¿Qué pasa si Sai pretende ir al hospital? ¿Y si pasa algo más? –Sasuke la atrajo más y le observó los ojos.

-Ella estará bien, tendrá policías con ella, cuando se despierte, los del hospital nos van a avisar, le di tu número de teléfono y el mío. –Sasuke miró a su lado, donde ya una patrulla se estaba yendo. –Y a la final, solo Ino sabe donde ese bastardo se pudo esconder. –Sakura puso su mano en el mentón y miró a Sasuke.

-Tengo más o menos una idea de lugares. –Sakura se soltó del agarre de Sasuke para dirigirse escaleras arriba. –Ino me decía a donde iba con él, hasta estos últimos meses que la notaba extraña… -A Sakura se le iba perdiendo el hilo de la voz y volvía a tener los ojos llorosos. Sasuke la abrazó de nuevo y se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura.

-¿Dónde tienes los lugares? –Sakura se sentó en su cama y señaló la laptop. Sasuke la tomó y se la dio. Tardó pocos minutos en encender y Sakura buscó el historial de conversación.

-¡Wow, Sasuke! No sabía que eran tantos lugares. –Sasuke solo se limita a escuchar y Sakura se da cuenta de esto, siguió hablando. –Clubes, bares, restaurantes, casas, hoteles y hasta fuera de Tokio, como también fuera del país. Sasuke, pudo haber ido a donde sea.

-Tiene orden de captura, no puede salir del estado, mucho menos del país. Dime lugares de aquí. –Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Sakura y ella comenzó a decir unos cuantos locales y Sasuke solo podía pensar en donde quedaba eso. –Anótalos, Sakura y me los das. Necesito darle esa información a la policía. –Sakura buscó debajo de su cama un cuaderno, Sasuke se le quedó mirando extrañado y ella solo esbozó un sonrisita.

-No tiene nada de malo poner cosas ahí. La mayoría son cuadernos. –Tomó un lápiz de su mesita de noche y comenzó a escribir, en total eran diez locales y cinco casas. Se las dio a Sasuke y el se fue a la comisaría con toda prisa.

Sakura se quedó revisando un poco más su computadora y vio que muchas veces Ino le escribía acerca de una casa que quedaba alejada de la ciudad y era de los padres de Sai. Tenía en cuatro conversaciones lo mismo. Llamó con urgencia a Sasuke y este todavía estaba en la comisaría, le avisó a la policía y ellos fueron de inmediato para allá.

Pasaron quince minutos y Sasuke había llegado a la casa de Sakura de nuevo, ella bajó a abrirle la puerta y el solo tuvo una mirada asesina mezclada con tristeza.

-No pudieron dar con el, todas la patrullas fueron a los lugares que le dimos y en ninguno está. –Sasuke entró a la casa y Sakura solo lo miraba triste, y fue hasta donde él se sentó.

-Ya verás que lo atraparán, no te preocupes por eso. –Sakura lo abrazó con lentitud y él se dejó abrazar. Ella apoyó su cabeza en la de él y se quedaron un largo rato así.

-Disculpa, Sasuke. –La madre de Sakura entró a la sala y se posicionó frente a ellos dos. –Es mejor que te vayas a tu casa, aquí las cosas ya están bien. –Sasuke asintió y Sakura lo acompañó hasta la entrada de la casa.

-¡Que lindo año nuevo vamos a tener! –Sakura cayó en cuenta que ya era 28 de diciembre y de verdad que el año iba a acabar mal.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, atraparan al maldito e Ino estará bien. –Sasuke confortaba a Sakura para que se tranquilizara y ella solo podía asentir lentamente. Sasuke tomó el rostro de ella y le dio un beso ligero en los labios; y miraba su rostro. – ¿Quieres que venga mañana? –Sakura solo negó con la cabeza y él sonrió triste. Le dio un beso en la frente y con eso se despidió, no supo que más decir, Sakura solo miraba como se iba y vio irse en su auto, al darse cuenta, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta con seguro esta vez.

Antes de acostarse, se lavó el rostro y se miraba constantemente, trataba por todo lo posible de no llorar y del tiro le vino a la mente Hinata y se acordó de su celular, sin secarse el rostro, buscó su bolso y encendió su celular, tenía 30 mensajes durante toda la semana que lo había dejado apagado. Los leyó uno por uno y casi todos eran "Te voy a matar" y "Estás muerta". ¿Llamarla ahora era un delito? No, a penas eran las nueve de la noche. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de Hinata.

_-¡Mujer! ¿Se podía saber donde estabas? Llamé a tu casa y me decía tu mamá que solo estabas bien y ni una pista de decirme donde estabas tú._ –No se escuchaba nada al otro lado. _-¿Sakura?_

-Hinata, a pasado algo horrible, ¿Podrías venir a mi casa? –Hinata escuchaba que la voz de Sakura estaba quebrada, no preguntó nada más, solo afirmó y trancó de una vez. A los 10 minutos ya estaba Hinata en la casa y Sakura sin evitarlo, abrazó a la ojiperla.

-Sakura, ¿Qué ocurrió? –Sakura lloraba y Hinata no sabía que hacer, pues no sabía porque lloraba y a ella solo se le ocurrían bromas para que Sakura no estuviera tan triste. –Sasuke te dejó, te vino la regla… ¡Ah! No me digas. –Hinata tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la miró a los ojos, por lo menos ya se había tranquilizado. –Te vino la regla en pleno sexo y Sasuke te dejó. –Sakura había reído bajo y se secaba las lágrimas. Pero la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y le indicó a Hinata que fueran a la sala.

-Ino… Eso es lo que pasó. –Hinata no entendía mucho, pues no le dio la información completa. –Ino llegó a mi casa llorando… Estaba golpeada. –Hinata de golpe quitó su expresión burlona y quitó de su boca una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y hace cuanto pasó eso?

-Esta tarde, llegó y entonces me contó que Sai la había estado golpeando de hace meses, Hinata, ¡Meses! Y fue ahora que se envalentonó a decirnos. –Sakura se quebró y comenzó a llorar, Hinata tenía sus ojos aguados y abrazó a Sakura.

-¡Que horror! Pero… ¿Meses? Aún no lo creo, todo el tiempo que pudo decirnos y si era cierto, Sakura, sabías que algo le pasaba, ya no salía con nosotros… -Hinata comenzó a pensar y pensar sobre cosas y comenzó a quebrarse también, pero un teléfono las alertó a las dos y Sakura salió corriendo hasta él.

-¿Diga? –Sakura calló por un momento. -¿Si? Que bien, gracias. –Hinata se levantó y fue hasta donde Sakura.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ino despertó. –Sakura sonreía y se secaba las lágrimas. Y Hinata cayó en cuenta.

-¿Cómo que despertó?

-Te explico en el camino, vámonos. Déjame decirle a mi mamá que vamos al hospital. –Sakura subió las escaleras y al rato bajó con ella.

Subieron al auto de Hinata y Sakura le explicaba sobre lo de Sai que había entrado a la casa, el desmayo de Ino y sobre el shock que tuvo ella misma. Hinata solo podía oír atentamente y miraba la carretera.

Llegaron al hospital con pasos apresurados, Sakura preguntó en información donde estaba la habitación, subieron en el ascensor, hasta el piso 3, se dirigieron hasta la habitación 302 y allí estaba Ino, sentada tratando de comer y solo la parte visual, que eran los brazos, uno estaba vendado y el otro tenía unas cuantas curas.

Su rostro, que era tan blanco, perfecto, sin ninguna marca ni rastro de grano alguno, ahora estaba lleno de golpes, morados y labios rotos. A Sakura se le hundió el corazón y se mantuvo firme, lo que menos quería era sentirse débil frente a ella, cuando ni Ino lloraba para sí.

-Ino, ¿Cómo estás? –Hinata fue la que habló e Ino se dio cuenta de su presencia, formó una sonrisa con su boca sin llegar a mostrar los dientes.

-Hinata, ando bien, pero tengo que mantener reposo y comer mucho. –Ino le dio una última cucharada a la sopa y la dejó de lado, miró a Hinata y esta tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. –Hinata… Por favor… -La ojiperla la abrazó y sollozaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste no decirnos? Te hubiéramos ayudado. –Hinata escondía su cabeza en el cuello de Ino y ella solo miraba un punto muerto. –Debiste decirnos. –Hinata dejó de abrazarla y miraba a Ino con odio. –Debiste. –Salió de la habitación pasándole por un lado a Sakura y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-Perdónala, Ino, a penas se enteró. –La madre de Sakura hablaba, le sonrió a Ino y antes de salir de la habitación dijo: –Tengo que avisarle a tus padres, Ino. –Ella solo pudo asentir triste y se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Ino, se que no quieres que tus padres se enteren, pero creo que es lo mejor… -Sakura fue interrumpida.

-¿Mejor para quien, Sakura? ¿Para mí? Ellos me restregaran en la cara que fue mala idea irme a vivir con él y que porque me puse de novia con él. A la primera a mi padre nunca le gustó Sai y mi madre sospechaba de él. ¡Ha! ¡Y si tenía mucho que sospechar! ¡Es un maldito! Pero me las va a pagar todas, Sakura, ¡Todas! Él no vivirá para contar esto. –Sakura solo escuchaba a Ino se lamentaba por dentro.

-No te vayas a poner de vengativa ahora, Ino. No sabes lo que podría pasarte. –Ino lanzó la bandeja de comida hacia una pared y comenzó a gritar.

-¡¿No ponerme vengativa?! ¿Sakura, eres imbécil? ¡Claro que me voy a poner vengativa! –Ino se desarropó y se levantó frente a Sakura y se comenzó a desvestir quedando solo con su ropa interior. -¿Crees que esto me lo hice yo? ¿Crees que esto no es algo por lo que deba vengarme? ¡Claro que si! –Ino obligaba a Sakura a verle las heridas que tenía por el cuerpo, golpes y moretones; y una que otras cortadas, que ya tenían su cicatriz. -¡Jamás volveré a mostrar mi cuerpo por ese maldito que lo odio! ¡Quiero verlo muerto, Sakura, muerto! –Dos enfermeras entraron a la habitación, una sujetó a Ino por los brazos y la otra le inyectó alguna sustancia en el brazo, hizo efecto a los segundos y Sakura solo estaba molesta.

-¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! ¿Están locas? –Las enfermeras miraron a la pelirrosa y solo una le contestó.

-Si no hacíamos eso, hubiera pasado algo más, ahora por favor, le sugiero que se retire y vuelva mañana. Las visitas acabaron hace horas. –Sakura no le dio más remedio que salir y vio en el pasillo a Hinata tomando un café, su madre estaba hablando con una enfermera y al final vio a Sasuke sentado alejado y tenía los codos apoyados en las piernas y juntaba las manos haciendo una canción. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la presencia adicional y se levantó, Hinata escuchó los pasos y también se levantó a donde estaba Sakura.

-¿Qué pasó con Ino? Estaba gritando. –Hinata dejó el café en la silla y miraba a Sakura con atención al igual que Sasuke.

-Se puso histérica cuando le dije que no cobrara venganza y que le dijera a sus padres lo que había pasado. Pero no fue mi culpa, solo le dije la verdad y las consecuencias. –Sasuke rodeó a Sakura con su brazo y ella se apoyó en su hombro.

-Pero ella ahora no es capaz de razonar, tienes razón, pero todo esto es recién y no puede pensar. Todo lo que quiere es venganza. –Hinata asentía lo que decía Sasuke y la madre de Sakura se acercó a ellos.

-Ya los padres de Ino vienen, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Sakura, Hinata, vámonos. Adiós Sasuke. –La madre de Sakura se adelantó con Hinata y Sakura se quedó con Sasuke unos segundos más.

-Disculpa a mi mamá, está un poco sensible con todo esto y se vuelve… -Sakura hace un gesto con sus manos como si fueran garras y un sonidito como "grr", ella se ríe al igual que Sasuke y al final, le da un besito y se marcha detrás.

-Nos vemos. –Sasuke se despidió con su mano y salió del hospital justo después de que ellas se marcharan.

Pasó el año nuevo e Ino ya le habían dado de alta el 30 de diciembre y ese mismo día, sus padres se la llevaron a Inglaterra para poder pasar bien su recuperación sin la necesidad de preocuparse por su ex.

Sakura, en su parte, estuvo un poco triste, pues lo último que había hecho con Ino fue pelear y Hinata no se perdonaba que ella la hubiera amenazado y haber estado enojada con ella, pero tenía todo el derecho en estarlo.

Todos pasaron el año nuevo en su respectiva casa, aunque Naruto la pasó con Hinata y ella le contó lo de Ino y Sai. Naruto estuvo molesto con las dos chicas por no decirle nada, sino finalizando el año, casi empezando, pero a la final las perdonó y se tranquilizó el saber que Ino no estaba en Japón.

No dieron con el paradero de Sai, pero seguían en su búsqueda de captura.

Pasó el año y ya era vuelta a clases, Sakura como siempre los martes recogía a Hinata y las dos hablaron de cómo les fue el 31 y el 1ro, Sakura dijo que destrozada y Hinata dijo que triste, pues Naruto había estado molesto con ella por lo de Ino, pero que ya no tanto.

-Sakura, por lo menos tenemos el consuelo de que Ino no está en el país y está con sus padres. –Hinata puso su mano sobre la de Sakura, que reposaba en el mando y Sakura hizo unir sus manos.

-Por lo menos está a salvo. Pero hay algo que me inquieta. –Sakura dio una vuelta y llegaron a la universidad. Hinata soltó su mano con lentitud y estacionaron cerca al edificio donde verían clases.

-Sai, me imagino que no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza. –Sakura negaba con la cabeza y puso sus dos manos en el volante.

-Fue tan rápido todo, Hinata, pudo dispararme, pudo dispararle a Sasuke, él que tenía el arma en toda la frente… Un balazo y ya estaba muerto, pero no… -Sakura levantó su cabeza y miraba como la gente pasaba, unas en solitario, otras en grupo. -…Sigue vivo, sigue aquí. Creo que puedo entender un poco a Ino cuando dijo que quería vengarse de él. –Hinata solo la miraba y luego al reloj.

-Mejor vamos a clases. –Sakura apagó el motor y las dos se bajaron del auto, Hinata fue la única en darse cuenta que mucha gente la estaba observando y no sabía el porqué. –Sakura, ¿Por qué la gente nos mira? –Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y si, no eran ideas de Hinata, todas las personas las estaban mirando.

-Ni idea, Hinata, es algo extraño. –Vieron como dos con las que ella estudia se les acercaron y la miraron con odio.

-¿Cómo eres posible hacer eso? ¡Yo planeaba hacerlo! –Se puso a llorar la muchacha y Sakura seguía sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Eres una zorra! –Eso fue rebasar el límite de Sakura, pero aunque sin pruebas no le haría nada a la otra muchacha que la había insultado, hasta que sintió un peso en su mejilla izquierda. Era una de las pocas veces que la habían abofeteado. No subió el rostro, sino que se quedó mirando al suelo, cuando había subido la cabeza, las dos chicas ya se habían ido y ella quedó sola en el pasillo, Hinata no estaba con ella y todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

-¡Sakura! –Hinata había gritado cerca de una pared y ella se acercó. En la pared había una pareja que se estaba besando, otras donde se veía a la pareja caminando, tomados de la mano y así sucesivamente infinitas fotos, y todas de la misma pareja.

Debajo de todas las fotos decía "Ya están arruinados". Sakura lo leía en todas las fotos y seguía leyendo y leyendo. Detuvo su lectura, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía ver por sus lágrimas contenidas en los ojos. Hizo un esfuerzo por no caer en seco y caminaba tambaleante.

Todas las miradas estaban encima de ella.

Ella estaba mareada.

No dejó caerse. Tapaba su boca para no sacar ningún gemido.

Vio al final del pasillo y todo se detuvo para ella, solo estaban él y ella. La gente pasaba, pero ella solo lo miraba a _él_. Miraba su sonrisa falsa, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y matanza.

Todo detenido.

Todo silencioso.

Solo eran ella y _él._

Como si lo hubiera tenido frente suyo, pudo escucharlo muy bien cuando dijo –: _Estás muerta_. Sus lágrimas pudieron con ella y comenzó a llorar, mientras todos miraban las fotos y la señalaban.

¿Relación secreta? Al diablo.

¿Es lo mejor? Al diablo.

¿No serás descubierta? ¡Al diablo!

Todo al diablo, la vida se le derrumbó y escuchaba unas voces lejanas y volteó a ver quien la estaba llamando.

-Srta. Haruno. Por favor, venga conmigo. –Sakura no pudo asimilar quien era, pero reconoció el rostro minutos más tarde cuando caminaba junto a ella por el pasillo dándole la espalda al terror. Volteó una sola vez y vio que todos la estaban mirando, pero no encontró rastro alguno de Sai.

_-¿Habrá sido una alucinación?_ –Pensaba la pelirrosa. Todos habían quedado en silencio, menos una voz a la que pudo reconocer al instante.

-Ella tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera, aunque eso signifique un amor imposible… -Se detuvo en seco para poder gritar. -¡El amor no es imposible! –Sakura sonrió por lo que Naruto había dicho, de verdad notaba su apoyo en esas palabras.

-Sakura, lucha por ello. –Se escuchó al final a Hinata y Sakura volteó a verla. No le importó la mirada de los demás, rió inconscientemente y volteó para irse a donde sería interrogada por la rectora de la universidad.

Dejó de ser una alucinación, cuando una muchacha le puso en las manos una hoja de las tantas que Sakura vio en la pared.

Una chica de pelo rosa, de estatura baja, bonita, ojos jade estaba con un chico alto, de pelo azabache, musculoso, guapo y sus ojos del color de la noche estaban tomados de la mano. La hoja estaba arrugada y tenía escrito en todos lados la palabra "_zorra_", no pudo evitar reírse por esa estupidez y leyó repetidas veces "_Ya están arruinados_"

_Ya están arruinados_

_Ya están arruinados_

_Ya están arruinados…_

-Si, me arruinaste la vida, como se la arruinaste a Ino. –Sakura arrugó el papel y lo botó, mientras caminaba hasta lo que si podía ser el momento más vergonzoso y terrible de su vida…

_Ser expulsada de la universidad._

_._

_._

_Tiempo al tiempo_

_Nunca lo adelantes, porque nunca sabes que viene después._

_._

_._

* * *

Nooo! De pana que lloro con este capitulo y mientras lo escribía, odiaba mucho más a Sai y un poco a Ino... A Sakura por llorar tanto y dejarse vencer por le miedo. Pero es solo una historia...

Cuando la estaba escribiendo, temblaba (sin exagerar) Porque todo me parecía tan real y me lo imaginaba en mi cabeza tan genial!

Siento que este es otro cap que me gusta de esta historia!

Y bueno... A nadie le gustan los finales, pero ya esta historia va para su final... La semana que viene! D': T_T

Pero no se me pongan triste, puede, PUEDE, que haga un epílogo, aunque no estoy muy segura sobre eso!

Gracias a todas por dejarme un lindo review! :)

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Sabes que quieres dejarme uno! _**_xD_


	11. Volver a Empezar

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo el último cap de _Pasión y Baile_, decidí no colocar un epílogo, porque realmente está en este capitulo, lo alargué y bueno, creo que como termina está muy bien!

Sin más, aquí_ Pasión y Baile_, último capitulo.

.

_ Cap 11 - Volver a Empezar_

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_._**

* * *

Llegó con su auto y no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que había pasado con Ino y Sai, se alegraba internamente en que ella estaba segura, pero que Sai atacaría en cualquier momento.

Al salir del auto, noto que todas las personas a su alrededor lo miraba con interés, otros con odio, pero hizo caso omiso y se fue directamente a su salón, no se dio cuenta de las paredes, pues creía que era otro chisme académico.

Entró al salón y observó que el salón estuvo en silencio antes de que él llegara, sin más comenzó su clase y sintió que alguien se había puesto frente su escritorio, una chica de ojos claros y le dejó 6 hojas en su escritorio; y como vino, se fue. Como dejó un trabajo asignado, vio con detenimiento las hojas y todas tenían la palabra escrita "_zorra_"¸ y fue que se dio cuenta de las fotos que estaban impresas en ella.

Todas eran de Sakura con él. Miró apresurado las fotos y luego al salón que lo miraba detenidamente. La clase estaba silenciosa y Sasuke se levantó furioso preguntando quien lo había hecho, nadie contestó, por supuesto y se escuchó como la puerta del salón se abría.

-Profesor Uchiha. Por favor sígame. –Era uno de los profesores quien iba a "escoltar" a Sasuke hasta la oficina de la rectora de la universidad. Sasuke miraba al profesor y este lo miraba con lástima, sabía lo que iba a pasar después. El pelinegro tomó su maletín, guardó sus cosas y salió del salón.

Cuando habían salido, el salón se inundó de preguntas y bullicios, Sasuke solo pudo pensar que ahora ellos si hablaban. Con razón todo el salón estaba silencioso, aunque esto no era extraño para él, pero sentía el ambiente tenso.

Llegó a la oficina, pero lo hicieron esperar afuera y lo hicieron sentar en una silla que estaba justo al lado de la puerta.

-_Entonces, sáqueme de la universidad._ –Sasuke logró escuchar eso dentro de la oficina, tenía sus impulsos de entrar, pero no podía, ya había mucho personal de la universidad vigilándolo incluyendo el profesor que lo llevó hasta allá.

-_No creo que eso solucione las cosas, Srta. Haruno_. –Se escuchó a la rectora y luego se escuchó una silla arrastrándose.

_-No despida al profesor Uchiha…_ -Sasuke se sorprendió por como Sakura lo defendía y todo su impulso de no entrar se fue, se levantó dejando todas sus pertenencias en la silla, tomó el pomo de la puerta y se adentró a la oficina.

Arrepentimiento total. Observó primero a la rectora, quien lo miraba de forma ostentosa, pasó de plano por ella y observó a Sakura. Tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la nariz moqueaba poco, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y manchadas de color negro por el rímel que cargaba hace unas horas.

Estaba destruida tanto por fuera como dentro.

Su instinto fue abrazarla, pero se quedó de pie, como una estatua y solo pudo decir una sola palabra:

-Renuncio. –Sasuke se mantuvo erguido, la rectora abrió ligeramente la boca y Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Sasuke, no hagas esto. –Sasuke tuvo que hacer un intento por no haberla escuchado y siguió hablando.

-Todo es mi culpa, ella no tuvo nada que ver. Yo la seduje. –Sakura suspiró sonoro y la rectora se dio cuenta de la mentira. No tuvo más remedio que volver a sentarse en su silla de cuero negra.

-Profesor Uchiha, ¿Sabe lo que está haciendo? –La rectora lo miraba desafiante, pero a la vez con tristeza, hace mucho tiempo que Sasuke estaba en esa universidad, era uno de los mejores y tiene que retirarse con esta infracción menor.

-Si… Si se lo que estoy haciendo, Rectora Tsunade. –Tsunade suspiró lento e hizo una llamada rápida. Ninguno de los dos le puso atención a la conversación y solo se dignaban a verse. Más de parte por Sakura, Sasuke evitaba tener todo tipo de contacto con ella, no sabía que podía suceder si la miraba… O si la tocaba.

-Sasuke… -El pelinegro la detuvo solo con poner la mano en el medio y ella se detuvo en seco. No pudo seguir hablando, mantuvo solo por quedarse callada y se volvió a sentar en la silla negra. Se sintió el colgar de un teléfono.

-Profesor Uchiha… No aceptaremos su renuncia. –Esto desconcertó a la pareja y Sasuke iba a reclamar, pero Tsunade se dio cuenta de esto y puso una mano sin decir nada. -… Pasaremos esto por alto, lo transferiré a otra universidad fuera de Tokio con quien tenemos un convenio. Si es que eso le agrada. Pero no acepto su renuncia. –Sasuke se le quedó mirando a Tsunade, miró a donde estaba Sakura, pero esta miraba hacia el suelo con sus manos entre las piernas y solo soltó una bocanada de aire.

-Gracias, rectora Tsunade, ahora mismo me estoy yendo. –Sasuke salió de la oficina sin mirar a Sakura y ella volteó hasta que la puerta de la oficina cerró.

-Uchiha, un buen profesor, no creí que era uno de esos. –Tsunade tomó el teléfono de nuevo, pero no pudo porque se escuchó de nuevo una silla arrastrándose.

-¡Él no es uno de esos! –Sakura se había levantado y sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas. Tsunade solo tenía el auricular en la mano y volvió a colgar. -¡No lo es! Lastimosamente tuve que enamorarme de mi profesor y siempre lo diré, maldigo el día en que Sasuke Uchiha se volvió profesor. –Sakura se volvió a sentar y comenzó a llorar. Tsunade la miraba y observaba como la espalda subía y bajaba con rapidez.

-Ya vuelvo, Sakura. –Tsunade salió unos minutos de la oficina, cuando había vuelto, Sakura ya estaba más tranquila y se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo que ella misma cargaba, ya no le haría falta las servilletas que ella le llevaba. –Sakura… -La pelirrosa miró a Tsunade con atención. -…Sabes que le tenemos que decir a tu madre sobre esta situación. Hablé con los del consejo y ninguno tuvo problema con que sigas en la universidad. –Sakura solo asintió y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Puedo irme? –Tsunade asintió, Sakura tomó su bolso y de inmediato había sacado las llaves de su auto.

-Para mañana te quiero aquí en la universidad. No vayas a faltar solo por esto, se que es desastroso, pero la vida sigue. Esto quedará en el olvido. –Tsunade trató de ser compasiva, pero Sakura no podía verlo de esa manera, solo le sonrió antes de salir y un gracias al final.

Al salir de la oficina, todos los profesores y algunos alumnos se le quedaron mirando y ella solo pudo pasar esa parte con la cabeza baja y salió rápido. Desde que salió de la oficina de la rectora hasta su auto, no eran más que señalarla, tildarla de "zorra" y uno que otros cuchicheos, todos hirientes, pero esto a Sakura no le importó, solo quería llegar a su casa y no volver a salir.

Por el camino, Sakura se encontró con Hinata y la pelirrosa rodó sus ojos y siguió de largo, Hinata no había entendido y detuvo a Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasó? –Sakura se soltó del agarre de Hinata, como si este le quemara.

-¿Quisieras dejarme en paz solo por unos momentos? Eso es lo único que te importa, un cuento para poder reírte. –A Sakura se le desbordaban las lágrimas y respiraba rápido.

-Pero eso no… -Hinata miraba a Sakura y su asombro envuelto en vergüenza no cabía en ella.

-Ya que tanto quieres saber, porque no vas con la rectora y le preguntas. Tendrá mejor información que yo. –Sakura trató de tranquilizarse, miró al suelo y luego a Hinata. –Mejor ve a clase, ¿Quieres? Yo me voy. –Sakura dio media vuelta y no miró atrás, mucho menos para ver como Hinata gemía y lloraba.

Al llegar al auto, Sakura se montó y encendió el auto, se quedó varios minutos y luego arrancó hasta su casa, apagó su celular para que nadie la molestara, incluyendo a Hinata, que aunque no se merecía su malcriadez, pensaba de ella en ese momento como "_Chismosa entrometida_" luego se disculparía con ella aunque fuera difícil.

Por todo el camino no hizo más que llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, no sabía que hacer, estaba destrozada, pero por una parte feliz y no sabía como manejar las dos situaciones. Feliz, porque ya su amor no era secreto y eran "libres" de hacer lo que quisieran. Pero triste, porque todos se enteraron de su amor secreto de una manera horrible. Entonces se acordó… ¡Sai! Tenía que avisarle a alguien, pero no fue hasta que llegó a su casa y de una vez marcó el número de la policía, avisó donde lo había visto, pero dudaba de que estuviera ahí, pero la policía de todos modos iría a buscar.

Colgó y escuchó unos pasos que venían de las escaleras, Sakura se sentó en el sillón y esperó a que su madre solo llegara a ella y le diera su buena bofetada, la que nunca le dio cuando era más pequeña se la viene a dar ya de grande.

Pero ni eso llegó a pasar, su madre solo se sentó a su lado, miraba al espacio e inhalaba y exhalaba despacio, pensaba en la manera más adecuada de empezar la conversación sin ser una pelea o lo peor, sin golpearla. Con su última exhalada, miró a Sakura y esta subió su mirada lentamente.

-No te preguntaré cómo ni cuando… ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

Esa interrogante también Sakura se la decía muchas veces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué? Tanto le dio a la cabeza y solo pudo responder algo tan simple:

-No lo se. –Su madre solo respiró lento y se levantó del sillón, se posicionó frente a ella y Sakura solo esperaba un peso en cualquier mejilla, cerró sus ojos esperando, pero algo pasó.

Su madre la estaba abrazando y lloraba sin cesar.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste la verdad? –Ella seguía abrazándola y Sakura no podía reaccionar.

-¿Cómo quería que te lo dijera? No sabes lo vergonzoso y horrible que era cargar con este peso de tener un secreto y más contigo, que nunca te oculto las cosas. –Sakura finalmente respondió a su abrazo y se levantó del sillón.

-Sakura, lo lamento tanto… ¿Sasuke como está? –Sakura negó con la cabeza y su madre no entendía del todo.

-Lo transfirieron a otra universidad y se fue hoy al parecer; y por ser confidencial, no me dijeron a donde. Mamá, esto es horrible, creí que por lo menos duraríamos un poco más, pero el desgraciado de Sai lo… -Su madre la interrumpió.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que Sai? –Su madre tomó los hombros de Sakura y la obligó a sentarla, mientras que ella le contaba todo sobre lo que había pasado hoy en la universidad. Los afiches, las fotos, las burlas y las insultadas. Su madre no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas y ahora si pudo entender un poco porque ella quería mantener todo en secreto, aunque no es delito porque los dos son mayores de edad, en las instituciones no se debe tener relación sentimental profesor-alumno.

-… Y eso fue lo que pasó, todo fue tan rápido, que no se que hora es.

-Pues, son las dos de la tarde, si que pasaste un día de terror. Espero que mañana se calmen las pasiones. –Sakura pudo sonreír con esto, pero no era suficiente. –Voy saliendo al trabajo, nos vemos más tarde, voy tarde.

-¿Te hice ir tarde? –Su madre se detuvo en el umbral de la sala y se volteó. Negó con la cabeza y miró a Sakura.

-Tú nunca serás una carga ni una molestia para mí, eres mi hija, debo escuchar tus problemas como tú lo haces conmigo también, acuérdate también que gracias a mí, tú también has llegado tarde a clases. –Las dos rieron, su madre le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió con la mano.

Sakura subió con lentitud hasta su cuarto y sin pensarlo se metió a la ducha con toda su ropa puesta, la lluvia artificial estaba fría, pero la amortiguaba la ropa que cargaba. Se quitó la camisa, luego el pantalón, las medias, la ropa interior y quedó totalmente desnuda. Se dio cuenta después de los accesorios y se los quitó para dejarlos en el piso, era poca la importancia que les dio en ese momento si se iban por el desagüe.

Solo se dio un baño sin lavarse el cabello, aunque se lo haya mojado, solo se enjabonó. Al finalizar su baño de una hora y quien sabe cuantas más, porque cuando entró a su habitación ya era de noche. Se secó rápido y se puso un pijama que constaba con un pantalón largo y una camisa de tiras finas. Aunque no tenía sueño, se acostó mirando hacia el techo y se escuchó el timbre, creyó que fue su mamá para avisar que había llegado y lo dejó pasar.

Sonó de nuevo, una y otra vez y solo pudo pensar en una sola persona: _Hinata_. Saltó de la cama, abrió la puerta de su habitación, bajó las escaleras rápido y un millón de palabras obscenas pasaban por su cabeza para poder decírselas en su cara, primero empezaría por preguntarle si algún momento la podría dejar en paz y si no tenía vida social.

Al abrir la puerta, todas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca y la volvió a cerrar, no vio quien era la persona a quien le había gritado, pero había vuelto a tocar el timbre.

-Sakura, soy yo, ábreme. –La pelirrosa escuchó la voz y se maldijo por dentro, volvió a abrir la puerta silenciosa y avergonzada.

-Naruto, discúlpame por gritarte cosas y llamarte "Hinata", pero la verdad es que no quiero ver a nadie. –Él solo entró a la casa y ella cerró la puerta tranquilamente.

-No es que sepa como te sientes, pero se que quieres estar sola por la situación, pero no te dejaré estarlo. –Sakura se sintió muy mal por dentro, ella quería solo hundirse en la almohada y llorar, pero ahora tenía un amigo en quien confiar hoy.

-No gracias, pero gracias. –Naruto se sentó en el sillón y sonrió con su típica sonrisa zorruna. Él puso su mano en el asiento de al lado y lo palpó, Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este. –Fue horrible, Naruto…

Él solo asintió y se quedó callado, dejó que Sakura se desahogara, gritara y llorara todo lo que ella quisiera sin que él le objetara nada. Sakura estuvo tanto tiempo monologando lo que había pasado, que no se dio cuenta cuando su madre llegó sino cuando ella lo anunció.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien? –Sakura se volteó hacia el lobby y vio a su mamá en el umbral de la sala. La madre de Sakura se dio cuenta que su hija no estaba sola y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto en vez de Hinata. –Naruto, tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo estás? –Mebuki se acercó a Naruto y este la saludo de pie.

-Bien, ¿Y usted? –Mebuki solo respondió su típico bien, dijo algunas cosas y luego se fue a su habitación. –Sakura. –La pelirrosa volteó a ver a Naruto y este se le acercó. -¿Qué harás entonces? –Sakura suspiró sonora y observó los ojos de Naruto que tan azules eran.

-Creo que seguir, ¿No? Aunque sea doloroso. Tomaré el consejo de la rectora Tsunade. –Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros de Sakura la hizo mirar a los ojos.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, con Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari. Por como están las cosas con Ino, creo que no hay mucha oportunidad. Y si, Sakura, tienes que seguir adelante aunque todo esto duela. Yo también estoy muy molesto con todo lo que pasó, pero estancarse no es la idea. –Sakura solo lo escuchaba y miraba detenidamente, no podía creer que su amigo, con el que empezó la universidad, tuviera su lado serio y cortante. –Así que mañana me buscas como siempre y nos vamos a la universidad. –Naruto sonrió y Sakura se rió ante esto.

-Naruto, estás loco. –Sakura no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó. –Gracias por escucharme. –Naruto respondió al abrazo y luego se escuchó el teléfono, esto hizo que los dos amigos se separaran y Sakura tomó el auricular. -¿Diga? –Sakura solo escuchaba y luego se asombró, Naruto preguntaba con las manos y ella solo le decía que esperara. –Que buena noticia, gracias, muchas gracias. –Sakura colgó y miró a Naruto. –Sai está en la cárcel.

-¿¡Qué!? –Naruto cayó en el asombro y Sakura estaba emocionada.

-Sabes que te dije que fue a la universidad y fue el que… Puso las fotos… -Sakura se motivó en ese momento, pero se calmó. –Nunca se fue de la universidad, con lo que les contó Sai a la policía, estaba esperándome en el mismo edificio… No fue tan inteligente de su parte. –Naruto rodeó el hombro de Sakura con su brazo y luego le dio su celular a Sakura.

-Es hora de que llames a alguien, ¿No crees? –Sakura miró el teléfono y sabía exactamente a quien llamar y no era a Ino especialmente. Tomó el celular y se dedicó a llamar.

-_¿Qué pasó Naruto?_ –Se escuchó del otro lado y Sakura no sabía que decir.

-¿Hinata? –El otro lado estuvo en silencio por un momento y Sakura creyó que Hinata le había colgado.

-_¿Sakura? Ya voy para tu casa, no te vayas._ –De inmediato, Hinata había colgado y Sakura se quedó con el celular en el oído sin hacer ningún movimiento. Naruto tuvo que quitarle el celular y luego llevó a Sakura hasta el sillón.

-Conociendo a Hinata y tú más que yo, sabrías que Hinata te perdonaría. –Sakura asentía distraída y luego miró a Naruto.

-Pero le dije cosas horribles. Cosas que a lo mejor no creí decirle nunca. –Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y este le sobaba el cabello.

-Era la emoción del momento, creo que Hinata lo entenderá. –Sakura miró a Naruto y este solo pudo asentir. Habían pasado unos varios minutos y se escuchó el timbre de la casa, Naruto fue quien abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la ojiperla.

Hinata se quedó parada en el umbral de la sala y Sakura se levantó del sillón, las dos se miraban y no dejaban de hacerlo, hasta que las dos, al mismo tiempo, corrieron en la misma dirección y se abrazaron.

-Lo lamento. –Sakura lloraba en el hombro de Hinata y esta solo sobaba el cabello de la pelirrosa y negaba.

-No, yo lo lamento. –Hinata tomó con sus manos los hombros de Sakura y la alejó un poco para verla. –Yo fui quien me entrometí cuando claramente se veía tu tristeza y lo que hice fue incrementarla, al igual que la ira. –Hinata secaba las lágrimas de Sakura y sonreía. –No llores más, Sakura.

-No lo haré. Mañana será un nuevo día. –Sakura miró a Naruto, quien observaba la escena e hizo un ademán de que se acercara donde estaba ella con Hinata.

-Se que esto es reciente, pero… ¿Qué pasó con…? –No había necesidad de decir el nombre de aquella persona, Sakura sabía claramente de quien estaba hablando.

-No lo se, salió de la oficina y no lo volví a ver. Lo van a transferir de universidad no se a donde. –Hinata miró a Sakura y luego la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, me imagino que estará bien esté donde esté. –Sakura asintió y sonrió.

-¿Saben que? Mañana los busco a los dos y nos vamos a la universidad. –Los tres rieron con esto y no hubo necesidad de buscar a nadie, ya que se quedaron en la casa de Sakura, pero al día siguiente, tuvieron que levantar a Naruto de su hipersueño con un balde de agua fría.

Así transcurrió hasta marzo, Sakura estudiaba normalmente, aunque eso es decir sin importancia. Sakura no llegó a raspar ninguna materia a pesar de su problema con Sasuke. Con respeto a la materia de Danza, tuvieron un reemplazo en menos de dos semanas, fue muy diferente, ya que la materia era casi en su totalidad teoría, solo pocas eran las clases prácticas y eso era lo que extrañaban de esa materia.

Sakura, aunque no le había parado a los rumores, porque claramente no eran ciertos, cambió su horario todo un semestre para la noche, para así trabajar por la mañana y despejar un poco su mente. Trabajó en una librería por tres meses y luego cambió su trabajo a fotógrafa periodística, solo daba artículos para una prensa local y luego se retiró aunque la quisieron contratar.

De noche, Sakura solo se podía concentrar en su materia, aunque varias personas la señalaban, pero de un tiempo, eso se había acabado y se dedicaron a estar distraídos con otras cosas, como los concursos de la universidad, entre otras actividades. A los meses, hubo otro acontecimiento. Una muchacha tuvo relaciones con su novio en el baño y los cacharon algunos alumnos y tomaron fotos. Estas recorrieron por el internet y estos fueron expulsados. Del resto, no pasó más nada.

Se volvió a cambiar para la mañana con sus amigos en el otro semestre y así estuvo hasta que tuvo sus pasantías en donde logró una oferta de trabajo y se graduó con honores, sin ninguna materia raspada ni repetida, aunque siempre pensaba en lo que había pasado hace tiempo con Sasuke y nunca dejaba de pensar en él.

Siempre pensaba en como podría estar y que estaría haciendo, si ya estaba casado o seguía soltero, aunque esto último lo dudaba mucho, ya que tenía edad de casarse y no creía que, con el porte que siempre ha tenido, ninguna chica haya caído a sus pies, así como lo hizo ella.

Ino nunca regresó a Japón, a pesar de que sabía que Sai ya no acechaba por las calles de Tokio, a pesar de eso, Sakura y los demás seguían en contacto, pero ya no era lo mismo y duraron mucho tiempo sin verla.

Se graduó, con sus otros amigos, como Licenciada en Artes, un título del cual se enorgullecía, pero ahora iría por algo más grande. Pasaron unos meses y trató de renunciar a su actual trabajo, ellos no se lo permitieron, pues era una gran fotógrafa y quería que siguiera trabajando con ellos, aunque sea de lejos. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar la oferta.

Con o sin su madre, se fue a estudiar un postgrado de _Artes en Nueva York_. Hinata lloró en el aeropuerto y Naruto bromeaba con que lo llevara aunque sea en la maleta. Estudiaría por tres años y trataría luego de trabajar en las tablas o en producción en la Gran Manzana.

Logró entrar a _Julliard_ y aunque ella no lo quiso admitir, entró en Danza, gracias a su motivación de hace años. Sus primeros días fue un poco difícil, pues, aunque había estudiado mucho el inglés, no lo dominaba del todo, pero podía defenderse.

Se adaptó más rápido de lo que ella había creído. El grupo de compañeros con los que ella se pasaba constaba en un chico español, _Eduardo_, no era el típico rubio, su cabello era negro, pero los ojos eran de color verde, era el más alto del grupo y todos le decían "_Gigantón_", una chica Argentina, _Florencia_, era rubia, según Sakura, era más blanca que ella, era un poco más pequeña de Sakura y sus ojos eran de color miel, un chico de Inglaterra, _Fred_. Sakura bromeaba con él, ya que era el típico ingles, le gustaba tomar exactamente a las tres de la tarde una taza de té o cualquier té que estuviera a su alcance, era alto, su cabello de color marrón oscuro y sus ojos de color azules, Sakura pensaba en que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, excepto claro, en la actitud que este tenía. Una pareja de hermanos gemelos estadounidenses, _Isabella y Daniel_, altos, su cabello era de color marrón claro y los ojos del mismo color y ella, la "_asiática_" que nunca faltaba en el grupo, aunque esta etiqueta era muy usada en _Estados Unidos_, a Sakura no le importó del todo, más bien bromeaba con eso.

Eran como una clase de clan, eran inseparables, lo que hacía uno, todos los demás lo hacían. Salían juntos a bares y se divertían de vez en cuando.

Una tarde, cuando Sakura y Fred tenían una clase, no podían evitar bromear acerca de las cosas que siempre le pasaba a Florencia. Cuando el profesor había llegado, todos se quedaron en silencio y luego Sakura escuchó una voz silenciosa.

-¿Este asiento está ocupado? –Sakura miró el asiento de al lado, donde reposaba su bolso, esta lo quitó y negó con la cabeza. La persona que le había susurrado se sentó y durante toda la clase, aunque Sakura no sabía porque, se sentía intimidada, volvía a sentir lo mismo cuando…

Sakura, por nada del mundo quería voltear, pero hizo un esfuerzo y volteó la cabeza lentamente, quería saber quien la estaba mirando tanto.

_Ojos negros en su totalidad._

_Cabello azabache._

_Y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

Y eso era lo que a ella le estaba intimidando.

No sabía si era real o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala racha, así que volvió a mirar hacia la pizarra. Y luego volteó a ver a Fred.

-Pss –Fred volteó y miró a Sakura. -¿Ese tipo me está viendo? El japonés. –Fred tardó un poco en verlo, pues quería disimular un poco.

-Sí, ¿El de pelo negro? –Sakura asintió. –Sí te está mirando, ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? –Sakura negó con la cabeza y Fred siguió anotando en su cuaderno la clase. Sakura cerró los ojos y si que su mente no le jugó una mala racha. Durante toda la clase, hasta que se acabó, trató de entender la clase, pero ella estaba muy distraída.

Al salir de clases, Fred le dijo a Sakura que se iría antes, pues iba a salir con Eduardo por algunas cosas que tenían que entregar al día siguiente como proyecto, Sakura entendió, pues estaba igual con Florencia.

Mientras cruzaba el pasillo, solo lograba pensar si había metido a Fred en una ilusión o si le había mentido para no tildarla de loca y fue cuando sintió que alguien le había tomado la mano. Sakura volteó y ahí estaba.

_No era una ilusión._

_Era real._

_Muy real._

Su cabello había crecido, tanto que podía hacerse una cola de caballo, no sabía si era ella, pero creyó que estaba un poco más alto y más guapo. No podían dejar de verse, era como en una película, todos habían desaparecido y ellos eran quienes estaban solos.

-Cambiaste. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se rieron.

-Solo un poco, mi cabello creció y me a dado pereza cortármelo, me lo dejé como mi hermano. –Sakura rió ante esto y luego recordó lo que había pasado hace años y no pudo evitar ponerse triste. –Ven, salgamos a caminar. –Salieron del caos de los pasillos y fueron a una plaza cercana. Tardaron un poco en entablar una conversación, pero fue él quien empezó. –Me supongo que quieres saber que pasó conmigo. –Sakura solo asintió y no podía mirarlo.

-Te fuiste. Ni me dijiste adiós. –Sakura se sentó en un banco y Sasuke hizo igual a diferencia que, Sakura recogió sus piernas y se hizo un ovillo.

-Lo se. La misma gente de la universidad me tenía vigilado, partía ese mismo día a Hokkaido. Dejé muchas cosas en Tokio. Solo pude llevarme unas cuantas prendas y mis materiales de trabajo. –Sakura por fin se atrevió a verlo, pero él estaba mirando hacia arriba. –Cuando llegué a Hokkaido, me asignaron una habitación en la misma universidad, al cabo de los días, algunas cosas que yo mismo había empaquetado y guardado en cajas las trajeron. No fui capaz de vender la casa que me dejó mi madre. –Fue cuando Sakura calló en cuenta.

-¿Dejó? –Sasuke sonrió y miró a Sakura.

-Mi madre murió por un cáncer de seno cuando yo tenía 19. –Sakura se sorprendió, pues Sasuke nunca le había dicho nada y siempre hablaba de su madre como si estuviera presente.

-¿Y eso que me dijiste sobre la mensualidad y lo demás? –Sasuke volvió a reír.

-Eso lo dejó en su testamento, todos sus ahorros son míos, pero dejé que mi tutor, mi hermano, me lo diera como una mesada, pero yo seguiría trabajando. –Sasuke miró a Sakura y esta lo miraba atenta. –A la final, trabajé con ellos un par de años y renuncié. Dar clases me estaba torturando, trabajé para un periódico un año y vine a parar en _Nueva York_… Aunque no fue de casualidad. –Sakura subió una ceja y miró con descaro a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo que no fue casualidad? –Sasuke miró a Sakura y luego se acercó a ella.

-Me aventuré a ir a tu casa luego de haber renunciado al periódico, tu madre me recibió espectacular, todavía me duele mi mejilla izquierda. –Sasuke puso su mano en la mejilla izquierda y arrugó la nariz, Sakura rió por esto y le fue inevitable tomar la mejilla de Sasuke después. –Hablé un rato con ella y me dijo que te habías venido a _Estados Unidos_, luego, buscar a donde te había venido exactamente, pues, aún me duele mi mejilla derecha y mi pie izquierdo.

-¿Naruto y Hinata? –Sakura rió al saber que Sasuke había asentido y luego supo de quien era cada tortura. -¿Y que te dijeron? –Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura con sus dos manos y la miró atentamente.

-Que te cuidara muy bien esta vez. Y como verás… No hay problema, solo somos dos alumnos en la misma universidad. –Sakura miró a Sasuke y luego sonrió, los dos se fundieron en un beso, el cual tuvo que terminar por la falta de aire y Sakura abrazó a Sasuke.

-No sabes lo mucho que esperé este día, de verdad te extrañé mucho. No sabes cuanto. –Los dos se levantaron del banco y se fueron caminando juntos tomados de mano hasta el auto de Sasuke. Lastimosamente, a Sakura no le dieron el permiso de traerse consigo a _Little Big_, pero con el metro se conformaba y con los aventones que les daban sus amigos.

-Oye, ¿Dónde te estás quedando ahora?

-En una habitación de estudiantes con una amiga, ¿Por qué? –Sasuke sonrió sombríamente y a Sakura no le gustaba el ritmo de la conversación.

-Podrías mudarte conmigo, tengo un apartamento cerca de la universidad y la vista hacia el _Central Park_ es increíble, ¿Sabes que podemos hacer esta noche? –Sakura se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento de Sasuke y él no pudo evitar reír. –Pervertida, podemos salir a caminar un rato. –Sakura se enrojeció por haber creído mal y luego Sasuke fue directo hasta el oido de Sakura. –Aunque ese pensamiento me gusta más.

-¡Oye! –Sakura le había dado un golpecito en el brazo y Sasuke reía. Se adentraron al auto y fueron a un lugar cercano a comer.

Sakura optó por irse a vivir con Sasuke en el apartamento y esto se lo explicó a Florencia después, ella al contrario de estar triste, estaba un poco emocionada, pues llevaría por las noches a Daniel. Admitió que tenía un "_algo extraño_" con el gemelo y ambas chicas rieron con esto, mientras Sakura empacaba lo poco que Sakura había llevado.

Así que Sakura y Sasuke, estudiaron juntos Danza en la _Escuela de Julliard_ y le daban un poco las gracias a la universidad de que pudieran estar juntos, así como dijo Sasuke, solo eran estudiantes y eso no impedía su noviazgo.

Seguían bailando como siempre lo habían hecho durante esos pocos meses juntos, eran la pareja fija de todas las clases, excepto cuando un profesor las elegía, pero terminaban por acpetar que un baile de dos personas tiene que ser una pareja, porque es cuando se siente la química y ellos tenían de sobra.

.

.

_Lo que bien empieza… Bien acaba_

_Aunque haya sube bajas en la vida, todo tendrá su recompensa_

.

.

FIN

* * *

AHHHHH! Que muero! Ya este es el último cap de esta historia y bueno, quiero agradecerle a todas aquellas personas que me han hecho un comentario hasta el final!

Candice Saint-Just

Yuuki

LadyIlwen

Kimiko-Haruno

daniiv96

pri-uchiha

danny

Mitchel0420

Rossi Uchiha

Lupe-chan

gaul-kun

Saku-14 The White Rose Bloody

Arya-80-U

ZeTTa15

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha

Miinzy

poket

DESEE-NEE

Liz

Sony Uchiha

Luneskavier-chan

Las nombro a todas porque gracias a ustedes, pude seguir escribiendo y publicarlo a tiempo (Siempre existe la presión xD)

Y también gracias a Pao por hacer el intento de leerla y de criticarme xD

De verdad muuuchas, muchas gracias por leer hasta el final y espero seguir teniendolas/os de lectores de mis historias futuras! Aunque ahora no planeo una, solo one shots, pero las publicaré poco a poco :)

Me despido de ustedes, hasta una nueva historia :D

Abrazos y Saludos!

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
